Naruto: Back in Action
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: War is over. Sasuke Strikes. People die. Naruto gets pissed. Naruto goes for the kill. Kyuubi gives an offer. What next? Read to find out! NaruHina, SasuFemHaku other pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

Okay here's the jist of why I'm doing this one.

I've been reading a lot of Time-travel Fanfictions regarding Time-travel lately, but they all start off with the character almost dying or dead, or the end of something. The only exception I found was the following:

It's For a Good Cause I Swear!

By: Sarah1281

It started off with nothing going on but a Time-travel Jutsu being used as a payment for a mission, which never did get explained. In a nutshell, it allowed Team 7 to go back in time to any one point in their life and start over from that point. Once they chose, they wouldn't be allowed to come back to that point, but all memories were kept, and, from what I could gather, abilities were kept to a point.

Anyway, I figure that this is the first time in this category this kind of idea is implemented. None of the ones I read placed them in a fight where their own lives could be at risk, since they were a target.

It is that very idea that I have come up with, and I already know what's going to happen, and where they will land. Or more specifically:

When they land.

But don't let me spoil the surprise! Read to find out exactly where I placed them, and how it happened!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so don't say I do.

**Prologue**

Sasuke and Naruto were eying each other. Sakura was mortally wounded. Tsunade was dead. Kirabi was mortally wounded. Everyone else was dead. Akatsuki was defeated by the alliance, though with heavy casualties. In fact, most of the survivors were already dead. Only Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage, A, the Godaime Raikage, and Gaara, Ex-Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku and Godaime Kazekage, were still alive, but they were ragged, and had to leave this to Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, in the Nine-tails state. Sasuke Glared back, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active. "Sasuke... Your family was murdered. You got your revenge. Now you make others suffer because you couldn't bear it. You killed the families of everyone I hold dear. I was willing to forgive you before, but now you give me no choice."

"And what was the choice before, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Before I could let you live. After today, there is no saving you. I was naive. I was a fool. There is no saving someone who doesn't want to be saved. However, there is more than that." Naruto said, charging up a Wind Element Rasengan.

"Oh?"

"They say even the Buddha loses his patience." Naruto said in monotone. "You have finally crossed the line. No one, not even Madara, can save you now."

"Then prove me wrong." Sasuke stated. "Prove to me you're not the idiot I thought you were."

"You should know something. Back then... All those years ago in that valley... I was holding back so I could save you, and bring you back. Had I not done so, you would've died then." Naruto stated. "This ends now..."

"Come again?"

"THIS ENDS TODAY! YOU, SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA, ARE DEAD FUCKING MEAT!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, showing he was completely surprised at the declaration, before Naruto sped towards him at speeds he couldn't see, and that surprised him even more. "ROT IN HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He laid a direct hit to Sasuke's heart, prompting him to release all of his Chakra to try an counter it.

_'There's no way I can lose here!'_ Sasuke thought.

"_**Kit, you do realize that what you're doing is going to kill you both, right?"**_

_'If it kills him, then so be it! Unless you have some kind of plan to send us back to before this all started, then there's nothing else to do!"_ Naruto shouted at the Kyuubi inside of him. _'I know we didn't get along until recently, and that's probably your fault mainly, but I was partially at fault. You caused all the pain in my life, and yet you're the only reason I'm alive now. I'm sorry for letting you down like this, but...'_

"_**If you want to go back, then I can do it."**_ Kyuubi offered. **_"However, the power could merge all of the Bijuu into one, and if that's the case I would be replaced by the Juubi."_**

_'If we can stop all of this from happening, then let's do it.'_ Naruto replied.

"**I must warn you, though. If you do this, you could very well be unable to prevent anything. You could even send him back with you, and he'll know everything. There are too many variables to take note of. I can't even pinpoint a good place right now to put you guys. I'll admit that I only used it once, and it will take a lot of my Youki for this."**

_'Do it. If I can save Sasuke, even if I have to go back in time to do so, and save him before he has to, then I might as well.'_

"_**I understand. Just don't go acting the fool again, and try not to make yourself too noticeable like you did back then."**_

_'If I do, it's to keep up with appearances. Nothing more, nothing less. And odds are likely I'd curse myself out mentally for having to do that.'_

"_**Alright, as long as you don't do so willingly, and like it, I'm fine with it."**_

Naruto then started to glow a dark purple, which also engulfed Sasuke. The Purple ball that formed turned a black color, which sent a beam to the injured, but still alive, Sakura, and pulled her into it as well.

Then, when she was already in the orb, it began to shrink. Kirabi, A, Gaara, and Mei were surprised at this.

They were all next to each other. "Do you think he's dying and trying to take Sasuke with him?" Mei asked.

"No. Though, with his declaration beforehand, I wouldn't doubt it, he wouldn't have pulled in Sakura, and it seems to have wanted to do just that." Gaara told her. "I am not fond of many things, and him sacrificing himself is one of them. Yet that's the only way he'd want to go out."

A raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He'd want to go out noble... and with a bang." Gaara stated.

"I agree." B said, weakly.

"Bro!" A rushed to him. Gaara and Mei were right there as fast.

"A... I won't live. Not anymore. I served my purpose well." B said, still weak. "That one... that wasn't Naruto... it was... Kurama... Kyuubi. He's alive..."

"If Kyuubi did this... he probably sent him through time." Mei stated. "But that means..."

"Sasuke and Sakura got caught into it as well. Now, the only question is when will they appear." Gaara stated. "We should live on."

"_**Wait, Gaara."**_ A voice stated.

"Shukaku?"

"_**No, it's the Easter raccoon."**_

"What do you want?"

"_**Kurama did a forbidden Demonic Art. I will put it to you bluntly. I know where the 3 of them landed. I can place you in the same time, but wherever your body is at that point is where you will end up. Hey, if he's going to do it, why not me?"**_

"You did just say it was forbidden." Gaara retorted.

"_**There's nothing really to gain from anything else here. The other 8 Bijuu are still around and there's nothing we can do with a lifeless wasteland. I'll make a deal with you. You do this, I'll let you sleep without you having to worry about me taking over. My mentality now is what I'll have. Not the one I had then."**_

"And how is that any better?"

"_**Then, I had to worry about that damn monk. Now, I don't. I managed to beat him out of my consciousness while I was being removed from you. Doing so left me exhausted, and thus the extraction came easier than it should have. This time, I'll get rid of the monk, since I already know how to. After that, you should be able to sleep, and I'll retain my reason and sanity. I'm beginning to see why Naruto was so close to you. He could befriend anyone, even a Bijuu. And that takes a lot of skill, and convincing."**_

"And you think I'd actually go through with it?"

"_**Honestly? No."**_ Gaara was surprised at the revelation. **_"But I'm going to take a page out of his book with this. I want to at least try to get along with you, if not be friends. Here there would be no purpose. Then, there would be. And you could easily start over, and get rid of anyone that hinders his path."_**

"You're kidding me."

"_**Look. I'm trying to do something nice for once. And this time, unlike all others, there is a mutual benefit, not just for me."**_

"Count me in." Gaara stated.

"_**Look, I know you don... What?"**_

"I said I'm in. Do it." Mei and A looked at him. "On one condition."

"_**Great... What is it?"**_

"They come back as well." Gaara replied smoothly. "If not, forget it."

"_**Alright, but I won't have enough for all 3 of you."**_ Shukaku stated.

"_**I'll do it. I owe Naruto a favor, and this is how I can repay him."**_ Yonbi, Son Goku, stated. **_"Leave them to me. I'll send them back, but I won't be going back myself. I'll leave any planning to you guys."_**

Mei and A nodded. "What about my brother?"

"_**Only the Hachibi can do anything with him. We other Bijuu have no say over him until he's dead, and then there's nothing we can do."**_ Son stated.

A looked down. _**"But he will likely be alive since we are sending all 3 of you to the same time, since we can send you down the same path they went. Act as if things never changed from the original timeline, and that you didn't know what happened up to this point. It's best if no one knows you are from the future."**_

They all nodded. They were engulfed in purple orb themselves, and they disappeared.

Kirabi sighed in contentment. _'Eight-o, I'm glad things happened this way. At least my brother will do some good in the past.'_

"_**Give it a rest Bee. I can't send you back. I'm too low on Youki for that. This is the end for us."**_

_'But the beginning for them.'_

"_**True."**_

00000x00000

If anyone finds one that not only starts this way, but places them where I do next chapter, then send me a PM, as I have anonymous reviewers off.


	2. Chapter 1

...

Okay, this is the first official chapter. Disclaimer is in the first chapter ONLY!

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke was having the worst day of his life. Why?

He was stuck as a kid, and just got knocked out due to the surprise of it all. Not to mention the familiar setting.

Naruto saw this happening, and instantly everything came back to him. Memories he didn't have a few minutes ago. He then realized what happened. He caught Sasuke as he fell. "Teme... You came too, didn't you?"

"You hit me... the Rasengan."

"Fuuton: Rasengan."

"Where are we?"

"Look at yourself, then my outfit, and then the area. You should know it from there." Naruto told him.

Sasuke did so, and would've cursed if he could have. Instead, he settled for a smirk. "You didn't kill me... You sent us back. Our first real mission." Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"I didn't plan the destination, nor did _he._ But we're here, and now we can make things right."

"I thought you said..."

"That was after you did everything that hasn't happened yet. For now, rest. I'll take him out." Naruto told him. "I won't explain it until you're awake again." Sasuke nodded, and then passed out.

"You do realize he won't wake up." Haku stated.

"That's where you're wrong Haku." Naruto said, not even bothering to look at him. "He's merely unconscious. You wouldn't have killed him."

_'How did he know?'_

"I'm not the same naive boy I was 5 minutes ago. I just got a few years worth of knowledge and experience. You'll live, but Zabuza won't." he turned his head to Haku, and unconsciously channeled Chakra, his own, to his eyes, and they turned red and slitted. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm knocking you out here. You've been through hell. I've been through hell. He's been through hell. His was caused by his brother. Yours, by your father. Me, my own father condemned me to a life of pain, sorrow and loneliness."

"How..."

"Wait until I'm done. You became Zabuza's tool to cope. Yet you were never a true tool." Naruto said. "Sasuke took to vengeance, as his bloodline would have wanted. I never gave into the hatred that was poised at me, even after I found out what it was, and I never once blamed my father for what he did, knowing I would've done the same thing in his position."

Haku was surprised. "How do you know I am not a true tool?"

"If Zabuza ordered you to kill him, would you?" Naruto asked. Haku merely hesitated. "I'm taking your silence and hesitation as a no. If you were a true tool, then you would've done so without a second thought."

"How... How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen my life flash before my eyes, and now I'm living it. Something that I can't help but like. Come out of the mirror, Haku. It's either that, or I force you out, and knock you out then. If you come with us back to Konohagakure, you would be treated quite fairly. You'd somewhat get along with Sasuke, but leave the mask out of the equation. You are among kin, Haku. You, Sasuke, and me are family. We won't do anything to you we wouldn't do to us."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because deep down, you know it's true." Naruto retorted, without missing a beat. "True, we're enemies now. If I got pissed at you, you'd die. No question about it." Naruto's eyes were closed, and he started gathering Sage Chakra, which he was doing with ease. "It's either that, or die where you stand, and I'd rather avoid killing, to be honest."

"And Zabuza?"

"If he survives today, he'll just be found another day, and be killed then." Naruto stated. "Unless I'm mistaken, which I don't think I am, you were never truly a Ninja of the mist. As such, you wouldn't be labeled a rogue. Zabuza is the Rogue, you just followed him. He may not be as big of an asshole as most would label him, but he's still considered a threat, and Kirigakure is not going to allow him to live. Not until the Bloodline Civil War is over, and even then it's highly unlikely." Naruto then felt a pulse of familiar Chakra, as he opened his eyes wide. They were now a Gold color, with a bar and a slit crossing like a plus.

He then turned his head. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Yoton! Bed of Lava!" A female voice shouted, surprising Haku, and causing Naruto to grab Sasuke before jumping into the air onto one of the mirrors. The Lava appeared in the dome, and out of it came Mei Terumi.

"Mei, what the fuck?" Naruto shouted.

"So, Son and Ichibi were right. They did pick up your path and was able to send us to the same time." Mei stated.

"The hell are you talking about?" Naruto shouted.

"You know her?" Haku asked.

"Mei Terumi, future Godaime Mizukage, and wielder of Yoton and Futton bloodlines." Naruto stated. "As to why she's here, that's what I want to know."

"You should know something. I was in the area at this point in time. I was about ready to investigate it, but everything cleared up before I could." Mei stated. "We were looking for recruits, to be honest, as the civil war started a few months back. Quite frankly, I'm glad I was. Someone with the Hyouton Bloodline is here. I thought that the Koori Clan was wiped out long ago. Turns out I was wrong."

Haku left the mirror and stood right in front of Mei. "You are of the bloodline faction?"

"And you are?"

"Haku. However, I am not really willing to come to fight them. I would rather not kill and a war would make it so I have to." Haku stated.

"He never liked killing." Naruto said, landing in front of them. "In any case, do you actually remember everything."

"Yes, I do. Up to the point that Purple orb engulf us. That pink haired girl... She was hit by a beam from the one you and the Uchiha..."

"Relax, Mei! He's not a threat right now! Orochimaru is still at large, hasn't gone after him, and everything can be prevented. He was knocked out as he got back. I haven't felt Sakura return, though. She's right over..." There was suddenly an influx of power nearby.

Kakashi felt it, as did Zabuza. "What the fuck Kakashi? How is it your brat are gaining strength so rapidly?"

"Surprised?" Kakashi replied. _'I am, too. But this is all I can really do. Time to bluff.'_ "I thought you said that your apprentice could beat my students. Don't tell me you were wrong."

Sakura rubbed her eyes. She knew this place, but she couldn't place it. Until she looked behind her. She found Tazuna. _'What the hell happened? One moment I've got fatal wounds. The next I've got Tazuna next to me... And he's supposed to be dead! Either I'm in a really fucked up Genjutsu... which I can't feel, or I was sent back in time.'_ She looked around and felt for Naruto's presence. She found it. _'Wait... he's using Sage Chakra. He couldn't do so at this point, though.'_

Just then a Shadow Clone of Naruto appeared in front of her. "Let me guess. You got sent back with us, didn't you Sakura?"

"So it's time travel?"

"That's what I was told. Back to our first mission. Haku, the Hunter Ninja that took out Zabuza, is still alive. Either this is an extremely elaborate Genjutsu, one that beats out the Tsukuyomi, or Kurama made good on his word and really sent us into the past. Yonbi and Ichibi apparently sent Gaara, Mei, and A back as well. This time, we're going to make things right. Sasuke came with you and me, though. He's unconscious, and that's good for us."

"Right... and why do you have Sage Mode active?"

"I would probably need it for Haku. It's either that or Kurama's Youki, and he used too much of it to send us back." Naruto said. "Anyway, I've got Tazuna. Boss is trying to convince Haku to come with us. You should send Zabuza flying like you used to do to me after I got back."

"Which way?" Sakura asked, a smirk on her face.

"Get his sword away from him, place this message on him," he pulled a note. "and send him on the one-way express line to Kumogakure. Something I think could be useful. Especially if A came back." She nodded and snuck away. The sword was already on the ground, so she didn't have to worry much about it.

She walked right up to him, and place it securely in his pocket. She then got in position, and aimed. "Hey Zabuza?" She asked, innocently.

"huh? How did you..."

"THIS IS FOR TURNING HAKU INTO A FUCKING TOOL!" Sakura yelled as she punched him square in the cheek. He went flying towards Kumogakure. "That oughta do it."

"Sakura, why the hell did you do..." The mist was clearing, revealing Naruto with and Unconscious Sasuke, Sakura who was holding Zabuza's Zanbato, a Red head that he's never seen before, and Tazuna. Then there was the Hunter Ninja.

"Who are you?" He asked Mei dangerously.

"Relax, Kakashi-sensei. She's cool."

"Cool?" Kakashi questioned, not once taking his eyes off of Mei.

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to think you want to seduce me, or something." Mei told him.

"Mei-chan, I wouldn't do that." Naruto stated, shaking his head, falling out of Sage mode, and stopping Chakra flow to his eyes. "And sensei, close your eye. Zabuza... I'm not really worried about. Haku, he's coming with us."

"I kind of lied to you in the forest..."

"If it's about your precious person..."

"No, my gender." Haku stated. Naruto went bug eyed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto shouted gripping his hair. "all that time I thought you were a male, and really you were just playing me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haku replied. "It was only a few days at most."

"For you maybe. For me, it was... Wait, I'm 12 now. That would be 4 years!" naruto shouted.

"Heh. Well, now that you've got that out of the way," Mei paused turning to Kakashi. "I'll give you the low down. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are no longer who you think they are. Or rather..."

"We aren't the ones you know." Naruto stated.

"We're our future selves, trapped in our old bodies. That's how I sent Zabuza packing with one hit. Last time around, I would've have been able to pick this damn thing up." She shifted the Zanbato on her shoulder. "I'll admit I still haven't gotten used to the younger body." She looked at Naruto. "Why did you want this thing?"

"Incentive for Haku." Naruto stated. "Aside from that, I'm not surprised your body is not exactly used to the older version of you."

"Okay, why Kumo?" Sakura asked.

"Killer A, and his brother, Kirabi. A will know the moment he reads it. Especially if what Mei said was true." Naruto told her, earning a nod.

THONK, THONK, THONK

"So, the Great Demon of the Mist, huh? He's nowhere in sight!" Naruto growled.

"Last time around, they fled, only to return after we supposedly left. This time..." He gathered Sage Chakra. "This time, they won't be able to." He opened his eyes. "Kakashi, don't be surprised at what you see, as this is not something I could do last time around, and not a word of this gets out until after our First Chuunin Exams! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made a total of 9 clones, which then got into groups of 3.

3 Narutos held out a hand, while 2 others channeled Wind Element chakra, and manipulated the shape. Soon, there were 3 Giant Shuriken above 3 different Narutos. Kakashi saw what he did with it. "Gato! Your time is now! Fuuton!" all of them moved the Shuriken behind them. "Rasenshuriken!" All 3 were thrown and hit 3 different spots, before Expanding, and decimating everyone caught in it.

Kakashi was shocked at the destructive power behind the Jutsu. It was an original Jutsu... or one that hasn't been created yet. After all 3 Shuriken faded away, Gato was the only one left. "Haku, you want him? I think you should take him out yourself. Last time, Zabuza did, and he did betray you. I think it's only fair."

Haku walked up to Sakura and gripped the Zanbato's handle. "I'd use his blade to do so, then." She put it on her shoulder. "Good thing he taught me how to use this, too." She charged at Gato, who was unable to do, well, anything. She cut him in half. She felt no remorse for it, either. "There. That was a lot better than I thought. The guy was a bastard, and I really wanted to get rid of him a while back, too." She put it on her back, before turning back to Naruto. "I'm going with you. I'm sorry, Mei. I'm not returning to Water Country. I simply have no place there. There's nothing more to it."

"It's alright, Haku. You wish to stay with him, and Konohagakure won't help out, so he can't help." Mei stated, before sighing. "In any case, teach him some Ninjutsu. He's of Uzumaki Blood, and if I'm not mistaken somehow related to Kushina. I'll be honest, and say that she and I were friends when we were kids." She turned to Naruto. "Head to Whirlpool Island, Just southeast of here. There's a library with a seal inside of it. It's a blood seal and the Terumi Clan is the only one that knows of it. We can't open it, but I believe you can."

"I'll have to allow my mind and soul to readjust to the body for a day or 2. I'll go after that, you mind sticking around until then?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. I owe you for your past... Er, future, actions." Mei sounded confused. "Damn this is confusing." She pouted.

"And here I thought I was deluding myself." Naruto said. "You really do look cute when you pout like that." Mei blushed. "Are you blushing?"

"NO!" she shouted.

"That was a little too quick." Naruto stated. "Are you sure I didn't just embarrass Mei the Succubus?"

"I said I didn't, and that's final!" Mei was ticked off, and Naruto knew it.

"Looks like Gaara owes me money." Naruto said. "Especially since he got sent back, am I right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told him and Bee that I could get under anyone's skin. Bee stated I couldn't get under your skin. Gaara agreed, and made a bet. By then, you'd think he'd know better than to bet against me." Naruto stated. "He chose you. And Bee chose A. Wait... They both owe me money now!"

"Bee didn't come back."

"But A was present for it." Naruto countered.

"As much as I love this playful banter, mind explaining to me exactly what just happened?"

"Wait for Sasuke to wake up. You'll need all of us." They all heard footsteps and then voices.

"Naruto?" Inari asked. "We're here to help."

"Inari... it's already over." Naruto told him. "But now, I'm tired." he passed out then and there, prompting Mei to catch him. "Looks like Chakra Exhaustion."

Kakashi covered his Sharingan. Haku spoke up. "I think a bit of Ginseng Tea, mixed with a small amount of fondue might help."

"Fondue?" Kakashi asked.

"It adds flavor."

"If you want flavor for him, Ramen Broth is the way to go." He stated.

Haku shrugged. "It's just a suggestion. Anyway, I think we should let them get some rest. Chakra Exhaustion is one problem for Naruto. I'd wager he's got more to worry about as his body starts to adapt to the older body." She turned to Mei. "I think you should come with us so you can rest. If you have any subordinates, you should let them know."

"We're already here." A man said jumping right next to her, 3 other Jounin level Ninja. "Wait... A Kiri Hunter nin?"

"Relax, Shingo. She's not one of them." Mei said holding up a hand. She looked at Tazuna. "Do you mind if we stay until Naruto is ready to go? We will need him to come with us for what I believe could be Uzumaki Clan Secrets."

"As long as you don't break anything, you should be fine." Tsunami stated, earning her attention. "Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter."

Mei nodded as they shook hands. "I'm sorry for making you provide for more, but as soon as Naruto is able, we will leave, and he will meet with his team on the mainland, as this bridge is likely to be finished by then."

"How about Tanzaku?" Sakura asked.

"Why there?" Kakashi asked.

"That's where he found Tsunade the first time around." Sakura admitted. "In any case, he'd also need to sign with the Toads again. Otherwise, people would be suspicious of him being able to use Sage Mode."

Kakashi sighed. "You guys are really making it hard to have a normal life, you know?"

"I blame Naruto for that." Sakura admitted. "Out of all the teams, ours attracts the most crazy's. No offense, Haku."

"None taken."

They walked back to Tazuna's place, Sasuke and Naruto still unconscious.

-Kumogakure-

A was just going about his business. He had just become Raikage, and he was already somewhat bored. Then he released an Influx of power, causing several of Kumo's ANBU to appear. "Sir!"

A waved them off as he took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Don't worry so damn much!" He shouted at them. He then looked out the hole in the window and saw the classic anime ding. _'Oh shit.'_ Within seconds someone crashed into office, dazed and uncomfortable.

"Zabuza Momochi!"

"Wait!" A shouted before walking up to him. He noticed something was off, and found that it was a note.

"Raikage-sama!" An ANBU cried.

A ignored him, and read it. _'This handwriting... Damn Gaki. Heh. This is gonna be be fun.'_

"Raikage-sama, you shouldn't handle..."

"Shut up!" A growled. "An old friend of mine sent him this way with a note, though I'd wager another friend of his added the express." They all looked at Each other.

"Uhhh..." Zabuza groaned.

"Restrain him!"

"Stand down!" A ordered.

"How the hell did that girl hit so hard?" Zabuza questioned.

"Zabuza Momochi, you were up against a Pink haired brat, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki just now, correct?" A asked, confusing the ANBU, who hadn't let down their guard.

"How did you know?" Zabuza growled.

"4 years back, and that's where we ended up. Well, shit." A stated. "Are you aware that it was Pinkie that punched you all the way here? Blondie can't, and Emo ass wouldn't bother to do something like that."

"You act like you know them."

"Blondie used you to send me a message, meaning he already got the tip of 3 others. Myself being one of those 3. Of course I know them."

"Maybe you can tell me how the fuck they got so powerful so quick."

"If I did, you'd never believe me. Anyway, a lot of things don't work against him, and if Blondie went all out against you now, he'd kill you, no contest."

Zabuza stayed silent. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing much. Just tell him that, for some reason, Bee remembers everything. Do that, and we make your arrival here a lot more of a secret not to be told to anyone."

"Think you can send me back to wave the way that brat did?"

"With one punch? Doubt it." A then grabbed his collar. "A Throw, on the other hand, is another story!" He then threw Zabuza through the same hole he came in sending him off with one of the best throws he's ever done. "That should do it. Get Yugito and Kirabi in here. I have things to discuss with them."

"Sir!"

-Sunagakure-

Gaara found himself where he should have been during the time Naruto was in Wave Country. _'So, either he's facing off with Zabuza, training, or on his way back.'_

"_**If there's anything I can say for sure, he just got through with a fight and passed out."**_

_'What are you talking about?'_

"_**I went back in time with you, remember? Since I followed Kurama's path, for some reason, I can sense his container. They're still in wave, but he's out of it at the moment."**_

_'How do I know I can trust you right now?'_

"_**Right now, the Monk is resting, but I need to as well. He has not dropped his guard, and as such, I can't get the drop on him. I need to take him out in one fell swoop. It may take a while, but unless I start a conversation that does not end up with me saying to kill someone for their blood or to prove yourself, don't reply like you did before. If it's to protect Uzumaki, then by all means, do as you will."**_

_'That's... a different outlook.'_

"_**I know, but until that damn monk is gone, you won't be able to sleep. If I don't try to take over, he will, and he's insane enough as it is."**_

_'Get rid of him the moment you can. And hope it happens before the Chuunin Exams. For now, I must fake the Bloodbath version of myself.'_

"_**That seems to be the best option at the moment. Just don't kill at my order. That will only lead to more trouble from that monk."**_

_'Noted.'_

"_**Thanks for at least trying to trust me. Even if I don't deserve it."**_

Gaara was silent at that as he continued to stare at the sky.

-4 days later, Whirlpool Island-

Naruto, Mei and 4 Mist Jounin were in front of a door. "I know you're not well versed in your heritage but..."

"Relax, Mei." Naruto said, looking at the door. He inspected it for anything out of the ordinary. He then found something right above the handle. _'Let's see... Damn. This is set to absorb the life out of anyone that grabs it. Wait... if that were the case then how could a future Uzumaki get to it?'_ Naruto thought, before making a Shadow Clone, which grabbed the handle, but instead of turning it, it was pushed in.

Mei raised an eyebrow at that. The door then moved in and slid to the side, as he stood there. "Huh. So that's how."

"What do you mean? We even tried that, but it killed some of us!"

"That's probably because you don't have Uzumaki blood. My guess is, being as this is what I did, is push it in with a chakra infused hand, it's either use the Uzumaki Chakra, or have the Uzumaki blood." Naruto said as Mei walked up to it, prompting it to close. Strange runes appeared that Naruto understood immediately.

Only he who can open this door on their own is allowed to pass. All others shall die, so there is no other choice. And only one can enter at any point in time.

"Well, shit." Naruto said.

"What? You mean you can read that?"

"Until I go through, no one else can enter. And unless they can open it themselves, it will shut them out anyway."

Clones will still die, and kill the user.

"And the clone trick won't work, like I thought it could." Naruto admitted. "I'll go through, myself, and do what I can."

Be warned, Uzumaki-san. You are the first to come in a while. This is called a Gauntlet of Death because only 4 have gone through and lived. One went by the name Kushina Uzumaki, another by the name Mito Uzumaki.

"Wait... Kushina was my mother. Mito was the first recorded Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, my mother the second, and myself the Third." Naruto said.

Then you are likely to pass, but beware of any and all traps. This will bring you past your limits. Are you sure you wish to enter?

"If this can teach me about my family history, then so be it." Naruto said, opening the door once more and heading through. "Mei, if anyone from Konoha, Suna, or Kumo come after me, tell them I'm doing this for family reasons."

"Will do." Mei said as the door shut completely. _'Be safe, Naruto. We'll need you for the war.'_

"What are we going to do until he comes out, Mei-sama?"

"We wait. He is necessary for the world's future. Of that, I am certain." Mei said, looking at him. Her sickeningly sweet smile then graced her face. "If you complain or ask why I say this, I will kill you."

They all nodded.

-Wave Country-

Sasuke was meditating in the forest. Something about this situation seemed so... needed? _'What's going on? One moment he's ready to kill me, the next, he sends us back in time? What's more is, Sakura came back as well. I'm not sure I can deal with a fangirl again.'_

Sakura then walked up to him. "Thinking on why I came back with you?" Sasuke opened his eyes. "Before you ask, I had no idea what the hell was going on. I was about to die, and he was about to kill you. Next thing I know, he's engulfed in some orb, you get caught in it, and it sends a beam in my direction. After that, I find myself on the bridge. I'm not even sure I wanted to come back."

"And we can't go back to that point." Sasuke stated. "Nor do I want to." This surprised Sakura.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because at this point in time, I'm not considered a Rogue. Even if I was in the future, I can change all that. I know what Orochimaru is planning, and even know where at least 70 of his bases are. We can strike a deadly blow to him before he can act."

"And your revenge?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The only one's I'm going after for that are the Elders. Danzou is first as he actually committed a sin against the Old Uchiha Clan."

"Oh, really?"

"He implanted 9 Sharingan into his arm, and Shisui's into his right eye. What does that tell you?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her.

Needless to say, her response wasn't what he expected. "You know what? I think I can help you out there." And for the first time in his life since the massacre, Sasuke showed an emotion other than anger or hatred. He showed a look of surprise.

"What?"

"Hey, it's one thing to kill off an entire clan, and yes I know the truth. Naruto does as well. Between the 3 of us, we can get the secret out that Itachi killed off the Clan due to them wanting a Coup Detat, and he also snuck into confidential parts of Danzou's records. It was there, in black and white. Danzou killed the Uchiha Clan, not only for the Coup Detat, but to implant them into a Mokuton Enhanced arm, and into his right eye. With him out of the way, no one can do jack shit, and all the stupid shit he did will be put out to the public. Naruto can get in there, and get the evidence he needs. Out of all of us, he's the best shot we've got at exposing him for who he really is."

"And why's that?"

"You do realize we're talking about someone that has gotten in and out of the Hyuuga Clan Estate without being noticed, just to get Hinata Pregnant at her request. Seriously, no one but the two of them and myself knew that he was the father of it. The moment you killed her is the moment you crossed the line. You took 2 lives when you took hers." Sakura told him. "Hiashi was still unaware that she was pregnant, and he's her goddamn father! This was 3 weeks later."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'That's just so wrong... And yet I wouldn't put it past him to do that without being noticed.'_ "what about you?"

"I'm a medic with a side of Brute Strength. I wouldn't be able to get in unnoticed, and they'd move it the moment I tried. You, on the other hand, are likely to be under watch by his watchdogs, because at this point, you're a flight risk. Granted, that risk turned out to be a reality, but..."

"I see your point. He'd immediately be suspicious of me, and seek to eliminate me. You would just make more noise than he could. Oddly enough, it's the dead last that has the best chance at getting them. And to find out that Zabuza really did end up in Kumogakure was quite the feat for you." Sasuke admitted. "It seems none of us were really slacking off, and my own arrogance was the reason I never bothered to look, much less notice. It finally occurred to me that Naruto, the one who was always called Dead last, may not be who we think we are."

"Not who everyone thinks he is now, at least." Sakura counted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Before the war, hell, even before he came back from his 2 year, 6 month trip with Jiraiya, I talked with Iruka, because, oddly enough, I suspected foul play in the academy. Turns out I was right."

Sasuke eyed her with an interested gaze. "They stunted his growth from the start of his academy days on _purpose_. Iruka had all his records, and even everything he did off the record. The academy was biased against him, and all for you. After I thought about it, everything made sense to me. The pranks he played? That wasn't just a ploy for attention. It was an unnatural way to train himself, though even he didn't realize it at that point. No one else would train him, so he trained himself in a way that helped him. Pranking was one of those ways. He never was one for reading, but when it came to applying things, he learned quickly."

"If they stunted his growth..."

"Then they wanted him to die from the get go." Sakura stated. "The village hated him, but it wasn't for the pranks."

"I know why he was hated now. I didn't even care to see he was last time. This time, we're in this together. If Orochimaru comes, we'll kill him. Alone, we still don't stand a chance."

"Wait. Back up. You know why he's hated?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you?"

"No one but those Jounin Rank and above know. I was never able to make Jounin due to the war. I was still a Chuunin." Sakura admitted. "That's another thing. Rank means nothing when it comes to strength, or skill. A Genin with the right training and strategy can beat out a Kage, if said Kage were unprepared. Naruto did this highly often in the past on the Sandaime."

"Which reminds me. Make sure the Sexy Jutsu gets placed on the Forbidden Lists." Sasuke stated. "It's either that, or he gets the knowledge of it wiped from his brain."

"Would that work?" Sakura asked. They both thought about it. Sasuke shook his head. "What? Why not?"

"The reason he's hated is because he bears the Kyuubi. He has access to it's Chakra, so if you see him coated in Red, or black, Chakra that takes the shape of a Fox... Don't touch it. It will burn your skin so much it disintegrates." Sasuke stated. "It also acts as a way to remember things he has forgotten after who knows how long. If not for that, Memory wipe would work."

"Damn. Forbidden Scroll of seals?"

"That's the only way for it to go. The thing is classified as either E- or S-rank. It depends on who you ask." Sasuke stated.

"Why S-rank?"

"It's the only Jutsu to date that's taken out a Kage in one go, without once touching him." Sasuke stated. "You want to know a really stupid story, making a defeat that even I am force to acknowledge?"

"Tell me."

Sasuke sighed.

-Flashback-

_Sasuke and Naruto were in Training Ground 7. Sakura and Kakashi had left. "You ready for this, Teme? I'll beat you in one move!"_

_Sasuke got into a stance, Sharingan active. "Try it, dobe!"_

_Naruto made a handsign. "Harem Jutsu!" There were suddenly 20 Naruko's in the area, all surrounding him. With his Sharingan active, he took in everything, and quickly ended up with a nosebleed. They all disappeared and Naruto was in the area. "Told you I'd win in one move!"_

_There was no response. "Sasuke?" He walked up to him. "Dammit! I forgot people pass out from Blood loss with that! Although I will admit it's more effective than the Sexy Jutsu. Hmm... If only there were a Jutsu that could make them explode as they... THAT'S IT!" Naruto then ran off to find Kakashi, only to find he was not going to teach him one._

-Flashback over-

"You had Sharingan active like that?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"If he ever tells his opponent he's going to take them out in one move, you better believe he will... Oh, and I might as well teach him the Great Clone Explosion Jutsu. Maybe he can blow Orochimaru sky high with a Combination of his Harem Jutsu and the Great Clone Explosion."

"Jiraiya's a lot more likely to fall for it." Sakura commented. "He's a self-proclaimed Super pervert, after all."

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke stated. "and what about Kakashi? He's already somewhat in the know."

"He doesn't know that you went Rogue, or why you did. He also wasn't aware that you had gotten a Curse mark, either."

"Speaking of which, I know how to get rid of it, but I can't perform that kind of process." Sasuke stated.

"There's a way to get rid of it? How?"

"I'm not sure if you're familiar with the process of marking one's mate, but the Cursed Seal of Heaven is like a bastardized and weaker version of it. It would take a demon to do so." Sasuke stated. "That's why I can't get rid of it."

"I just had a thought." Sakura stated. "What would happen if, say a Jinchuuriki, were possessed by their Bijuu. Would that work?"

Sasuke blinked. "I'm not sure. It's possible, but I can't say for sure. Being a part of Akatsuki at one point, I know who all the Jinchuuriki are, and their locations."

"Count the ones in Kumo and Suna out. I'm pretty sure those that were aligned with Kiri at this point can be considered off the list, as well."

"That only takes Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, and Hachibi off the list. Kyuubi is with Naruto, as well."

"That leaves the Yonbi all the way to Nanabi need to be found and let known." Sakura stated. "You have their names?"

"I'd go for the Nanabi first. They're likely to be after the Gobi first, but after that, they go after Naruto, due to timing. Nanabi is in the Waterfall village. Yonbi and Gobi are aligned with Iwa, but Yonbi is half loyal, while Gobi went Rogue."

"We should ignore the Yonbi and Gobi then. Naruto told me of his father, and since they look so much alike, he shouldn't go anywhere near Iwagakure, and since the Sandaime Tsuchikage didn't come back with us, he'd have to earn his trust again."

"His father was hated in Iwa?"

"A more accurate way to say it is Iwa and his father are like you and Itachi when you first left us." Sakura stated. "His father was the Yondaime Hokage." Sasuke's eyes widened. "His name was Minato Namikaze, and his mother... I don't even know, but I can only assume she has Uzumaki in her name. And from Mei's actions, I would believe that there was once an Uzumaki Clan, of which, he is the last."

"Just like... me." Sasuke's eyes widened even further. "And the Namikaze Clan?"

"No word anywhere." Sakura stated. "Probably wiped out, and he's the last of them, as well."

"So, you're discussing what shouldn't be discussed by the law." Kakashi asked, showing he was present.

"The law actually states that the adults aren't allowed to tell the youth. This is an adult telling an adult, and outside the village to boot. Even though we're adults the moment we got our headbands, no one else knows about it. Besides, Naruto told me this himself. And he'd want Sasuke to know this, as well." Sakura stated.

Kakashi raised his lone eyebrow. "Alright then. Lay it on me. I know the Yondaime, but I didn't even know he had a son. If I did, I would've tried adopting him myself."

"The Yondaime is Naruto's father." Sakura stated, causing Kakashi's eye to widen. "I'm not sure how people don't notice, but it's probably blind hatred of the Kyuubi sealed within him that caused them to not care, or never notice. Either way, it's sickening, and if I weren't a kunoichi, I'd leave with Naruto in tow. The village doesn't deserve him."

Kakashi looked at her. "And he told you this?" Sakura nodded. "When did he find out?"

"That's what I want to know." Sasuke added.

Sakura went into the story of Pain VS Konohagakure, then Naruto VS Pain, Hinata's intervention, Naruto going Berserk, and what happened when Naruto almost unleashed all 9 tails.

"After all that, Naruto took out the last path of Pain, and confronted Nagato. He let Nagato live, didn't even bother to kill him when he damn well could have, and then Nagato sacrificed his life to bring back everyone. His final act was a pure one, but his life of trying to end hatred... That went the wrong way until he died. One of the many people Naruto changed for the better." Sakura finished.

Sasuke looked down. "He's stronger than I am..."

This caused Sakura and Kakashi to look at him. "Come again?"

"He's... he's better than I ever was." tears were falling from Sasuke's face, and this caused the two watching to widen their eyes. "He had the chance for revenge. He had him where he wanted him... But he didn't do it... Why didn't he do it?" he asked. "Why didn't he kill him?"

"To this day, even I don't know. In the end, Nagato sacrificed himself for peace, instead of Naruto killing him for vengeance. I think they both went with their beliefs, rather than letting emotions rule their lives. Strength isn't a matter of Jutsu capacity, or Chakra levels, or even control. It's a simple matter of will. The one with the biggest will... That is the most powerful one of all. Naruto's will hasn't been moved by the Kyuubi. Fate doesn't even move his will. They can't even touch his will. He can't be broken. He won't back down from punishment he knows he deserves, and he's honorable enough to take the blow for someone he considered a friend." She looked at Sasuke. "Even one who tried to kill him on several occasions."

Sasuke's tears stopped, and he punched a hole in the ground. "Even after shoving Chidori in his chest, he still doesn't give up on me... he is the living embodiment of impossible and has a will not even the Shinigami can move. If he doesn't become Hokage, I'm killing the council myself, and everyone that said he would never be Hokage in the decision." Sasuke's eyes showed the Sharingan, fully matured. "And if worst comes to worst, I'll back him up any way I can. Unlike last time, when I was too naive, and deep rooted in my clan to think about anything else."

Sakura was a little surprised. "you'd help him after everything you put him through last time?"

"That was due to my own foolishness, and Orochimaru's Curse mark." Sasuke retorted, earning surprise from Kakashi. "Kakashi, don't say a word, as I know exactly what that entailed. At that point, I didn't care, because I didn't know the truth, and didn't bother to find out what it was. This time, I'm backing him."

Kakashi merely stared at him. "Even if I do get marked by him, I can request a mission from the Hokage to use it to our advantage. Take out a Rogue, while working under said rogue, and when, not if, I do take him out, then I come back, with his head. Orochimaru is nothing more than a nuisance, and I know where to go to get rid of him. At least, I know where at least 70 of his bases are. I can give the Hokage Locations, and have him send some high ranking Ninja after them, mainly to destroy them, or capture him. However, capturing him is not going to be easy. You'd be better off killing him, rather than taking him alive. We'll need to time it right, though."

"He's been considered a Rogue for years, and you're worried about timing?" Kakashi asked.

"I studied under him. I know how he thinks. He's not stupid, and once one of his bases are destroyed, he will be aware of it within 24 hours. He's that good. If someone compromises his cover he'll adopt a new hiding strategy. One even I might not know of. If that's the case, then things will not go good for anyone, thus making my knowledge of his bases useless." Sasuke replied. "At this point in time, I was considered a Flight Risk. It happened, and I could very well Blame Naruto for it, but I'm not going to. It's my own fault for leaving to gain power. This time, it's not happening. If it does, it's definitely not going to be as Rogue."

"How do I know you're not lying to me about that?" Kakashi reached for his headband.

"Because I can teach you the variants of Chidori that I came up with in the future." Sasuke told him, stopping his hand in place. "And then there's the fact that I know that Itachi lied to me that day. This time, I can atone for his actions, make my clan better for anyone coming into later on, where arrogance is frowned on." He sighed, and got up. "I'll be honest, something like that isn't something I'd usually say. But considering the fact that I want Naruto to move into the Uchiha Complex, and will likely teach him some Jutsu I think he could easily use, even those from the Uchiha Library if he can use them, I will prove, through him, that I intend to make things right. If you want to learn the variants of Chidori, let me know. I'll demonstrate them, and help you out in the execution."

Sasuke then started to walk back to Tazuna's place. "Oh, and Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"You aren't completely useless. Going up against those bastards in Akatsuki and surviving is nothing short of a miracle for the type of girl I thought you were. You took a few of them down, and for that, you've earned my respect." He then left earshot.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded. _'He never complimented me... Why did he just... I think everyone that came back has said this at least once.'_ "Well, Shit." She ended up saying, before noticing Kakashi's look. "Don't look at me like that. You never did anything for me or Naruto last time. We were trained by the Sannin. Naruto had Jiraiya, I had Tsunade, and Sasuke had Orochimaru. The only thing you taught me was Tree climbing. I learned Water Walking on my own. Naruto learned Water Walking under Ebisu and then Jiraiya. You did next to nothing for us. I've already gotten used to my younger body. Sasuke has as well. I just hope that Naruto does soon."

"Wait... What were your specialties then?"

Sakura looked at him. "I was a medical ninja, basically a Mini-Tsunade, with Stamina Training under Gai, and Genjutsu Training under Kurenai. I had almost died in my training several times at the beginning. At the end of it all, well, you can tell I went all out during my training. I had slacked off for far too long. Naruto? His specialty was always the same, though only I noticed it."

"His insane stamina?"

"No, the Impossible is his specialty." Sakura corrected. "Sasuke, I couldn't tell you, as Naruto is the only one that went up against him often enough to give you an accurate analysis of his abilities."

"Ninja abilities for Naruto."

"His only Jutsu are those for his Summons, which isn't much, mind you, Rasengan and it's variants, Shadow Clone Jutsu... That's about it, actually. He is a stamina freak, for sure, but his Jutsu Library isn't really that impressive from what I know."

"He really needs the help, doesn't he?"

"He's 16, but his progress was stunted from day 1 at the academy, so I can't really say I'm surprised, since he first found out about the whole Memory Transfer ability of his Shadow Clones when he was 15, and he used it mainly for his Wind Manipulation Training. He got it down in about a month. Even the Waterfall, which I found somewhat ridiculous, to be honest." Sakura admitted. "Still, when he pulled it off, I was definitely singing a different tune about Wind being able to cut Water."

"Your affinity?"

"Earth, with a side of Fire. Fire is a lot weaker than Earth, but I do have a little training in it." Sakura stated. "Naruto has Wind, and that's all I really know. Sasuke has Fire and Lightning. Aside from that, I have no idea."

Kakashi sighed. "I think it's best if I quote the Nara."

"Don't bother." Sakura stated. "I know how you feel at least. We'd have to talk to Naruto, but I think we should change our usual Training Ground. Number 44 would be best, if you ask me. More secrecy."

Kakashi nodded. "Any other reason you chose that one?"

"Well, can you blame me for wanting to keep what I've got in my arsenal secret?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure about the others, but if we're around others, I'm not showing off what I know. Naruto got a little smarter, sure. But to say that he wouldn't want to show off, I'm not sure I can believe that. Not until I see it. For now, we should keep our appearance as Genin."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "And you're going to play the fool and fangirl when we get back?"

"Probably, if only to keep it secret. No one, not even the Hokage is allowed to know."

"And why shouldn't he know?"

"Two reasons. First: Which sounds more believable? Time travel from the future, or spy that was holding back?" Sakura asked, earning a nod. "Second: If he knows, and I only know this because I was apprenticed under the Godaime Hokage, then he'll be forced to tell the council, and what would be the first thing they think when they hear that Naruto's more powerful than he let on?"

Kakashi stood there, dumbstruck. Nonetheless, he saw her points. "I... actually see the reasoning behind each one. However, I'll have to take a more active role for you guys, and get you some more C-ranks."

"If we get an escort mission from Takigakure, stick around, and send a Shadow Clone if they recall you." Sakura suggested. "Last time, you left us, and we had to take care of some Rogues then. Luckily, Naruto got their leader to find his courage, and help his village. In hindsight, there are 3 things that make Naruto who he is."

"I'm listening."

"First, his specialties. Second, he's too unpredictable for the Sharingan, the only exception being Sasuke, since they know each other well enough. Third, he has a natural ability that allows him to make people want to bet on him, and ultimately change their views. He's done so more times than I care to count." Sakura admitted. "I actually stopped counted when he hit 100, to be honest. I'm going to quote the Nara myself with that one."

"Don't even go there."

"I wasn't planning on saying it. We get enough out of a whole clan. We don't need people emulating them." Sakura stated.

"Anything else at least I should know?"

"One step at a time. I have a feeling the note that we sent to Kumo via Zabuza with Sakura Fist Express has something to do with his Jinchuuriki training. If A is the Raikage, he should know immediately what it means, if it wasn't completely obvious. We all know he loves being obvious about his intentions."

"Okay... I can tell you're the level headed one of the 3. You were before this point, but not so much on the physical side."

"Yeah... When the next Chuunin Exams come up in Konoha, nominate us. We've got a few plans regarding that one, and we'd need to be on the inside for it, and to keep things on track with the last time. Sasuke and Naruto made it to the finals in that one, and I made it to the Preliminaries, but got a Double Knockout with Ino. This time, I'm going to knock her out with a little something that I think you'd like."

Kakashi nodded. "i see. And your ranks then?"

"I was a Chuunin. I passed the second time I went for it, which was with Ino and Chouji. Naruto was still a Genin, though he only participated once."

"Really? Why?"

"After the first time, he left the village about 3 months later. He was out of the village for almost 3 years on a training trip with Jiraiya. After that, I guess things just blurred together for him, it didn't even occur to him that he was still a Genin. Sasuke... well, he had no official rank, but he went Rogue as a Genin, if that helps."

"What exactly was going on with Naruto after he came back?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, there was an organization called Akatsuki, which are after..." She looked around sending out a Chakra Pulse to find anyone, namely Zetsu, and came up with one, but it left quickly, noticing it was spotted. "They're after the Bijuu. To get them, they need the Jinchuuriki, but they'd have to keep them alive for the extraction. It's going to kill them if they do."

"Why would they... Juubi?" Sakura nodded in response. "Oh shit. This would cause an incident that will affect..."

"Every nation." Sakura cut him off. "It did, and there were only 2 Jinchuuriki left when they finally went down. I'd have to write their names down, so we can have a good idea of what they're capable of."

"You have their names?" Kakashi asked.

"Most of them. Naruto has the ones that I'd need. I'll be honest, I took out one of them, but helped out with 3 others during the War between Akatsuki and the Shinobi Alliance. It's a good thing I was trained by Tsunade herself. I took out the one known as Akasuna no Sasori. By the way, he has the Sandaime Kazekage as a Human Puppet. We could use that as a little bonus to strengthen our ties between our villages. At this point, it's tense as hell, and likely to cause a war with the right incentive. And when is Konohagakure's defenses at it's lowest?"

"You mean..." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Yeah... Orochimaru happens to be the Leader of Otogakure. By now he's probably proposed to Sunagakure about an alliance to attack Konohagakure. They'll be easily influenced to attack, since their Economy has gone down, due to missions going to our village. If there's something that we can tell the Hokage, that's it. And if he's going to say anything, he should take Naruto along."

"Why him?"

"Because if there's anyone that can convince them to not attack, he can." Sakura said. "If we let him know, he'll figure out how to do so. Any information, aside from a possible attack from them, should not be said to anyone. If we can stop them from attacking before they do, then we can basically prevent a lot of unneeded deaths."

Kakashi looked at her for a second and nodded. "Good idea. But how do you know we he can do that?"

"He managed to convince the Sandaime Tsuchikage, who knew of his heritage, to like him. If he can do that, I'm pretty sure that he can do this. You know how much the old man wanted his father dead." Sakura stated, earning a nod. "Besides, he's got a good insider. Gaara, who happens to be the son of the Yondaime Kazekage, came back with us. You could say he'd be like insurance."

"That's got to be useful."

"Right now, I'm just spitballing ideas. I'd leave it all to him, to be completely honest. I know little of politics, and he knows less, but he can get the job done a hell of a lot better than I can. The only one that he never got through to last time was Sasuke, and even he came around after we got sent back. He's the living embodiment of Impossible, and gives new meaning to the Phrase Iron Will."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, that's probably all I should know and then some. I'll keep most of it secret, unless the 3 of you agree, and it would have to be unanimous. Although, I will make Sasuke's statement about the possibility of him going Rogue to the Hokage, and what he'd do if Naruto was not admitted to the position."

"Leave out him being a Rogue last time. It's better if that isn't mentioned." Sakura stated, earning a nod.

"Let's head back. The bridge should be finished within 4 days." Sakura said, earning a nod before they both left.

00000x00000

Chapter end.

Okay, how many others do you think would place them in a fight where they could very well have gotten them killed.

Yes, I'm considering the Tailed Beast Bomb a version of the Rasengan, mainly because that's how he learned to use it.

Another thing. Naruto does have access to Sage Mode, but his body has not gone through the training for Kyuubi's Chakra. As such, he can't go into Tailed Beast mode right now.

Next chapter will start with Naruto, and end inside of Konohagakure, or Kumogakure.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

...

Don't ask questions about me right now, or say my stories suck, unless you give me a reason why it sucks. I am fine with flames, but only if they detail what went wrong.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had just entered what was officially called the Uzumaki Trials. _'Kurama you awake?'_

"_**Yeah... But I have a little over 3-tails of Youki right now. I'm tired as hell. I'll leave your Chakra Alone, and use mine to heal you as needed. Don't overexert yourself in here. I remember when the others I was in came here, and it was dangerous as hell. I wouldn't put it at Madara's level, but it's definitely high up there. However, I am not allowed to help you with anything but Chakra. Healing is still a go, since it's my Youki that heals you. Other than that, you're on your own in here. I'm sorry, but those are the rules of this area. Me healing you is the only loophole that I can exploit."**_

_'Alright, I understand. Although, it would be a good idea to know of the rules themselves.'_

"_**They are called Trials for a reason. Everything has a reason. Aside from the no help, Bijuu count for a Jinchuuriki, and summons are banned, the only other rule that has to be followed regards me and me alone. I am not allowed to say what's at the end. You saw that only 4 have completed this, but Kushina and Mito did not come out unscathed. Remember your training in your last life, for you will need everything you have. I also need to regenerate my Youki, which will take a while."**_

_'Alright. Any tips?'_

"_**Only one. Don't die."**_

Naruto sighed but nodded all the same. He found a corridor, and walked down it. The first room he came across was simple. It was a plain room, no furniture, no paintings, no nothing. All that was there is 3 doors on the far wall. The one on the left had 1 star above it, the center had 2 stars, and the last one had 3 stars.

_'If the stars above the doors are any indication, I'd say the Left door is the first one I have to go through.'_

A voice picked up in the room, but no presence. _He who seeks the trials of the Uzumaki Clan, speak your name._

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto replied.

_You are a Jinchuuriki, correct?_

Naruto was a little hesitant, but nodded. "Yes."

_I see. This is your first test. Open Door 1._ The blue light inside of the door with 1 star above it disappeared, leaving darkness. Out of the darkness, what seemed to be a Demonic Dog that was in flames came.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze VS Ifrit_

A board appeared showing Naruto's face in full color, and Ifrit's head in full color. A giant VS was between them.

_Ready, Fight!_

"**I'm gonna kill you!"** Ifrit roared. **"Fira!"** flames charged Naruto, and he dodged it quickly, making 2 Shadow Clones without a word, or handsigns.

"**Stay still so I can hit you!"**

"That's not going to make me stand still you know?" Naruto retorted, as one of his Shadow Clones dispelled, causing him to go into Sage Mode.

Ifrit growled. **"Firaga!"** A larger flame charged at him, and he dodged it easily, and was suddenly right in front of him. "Frog Smash!" Naruto hit Ifrit which sent him into the wall. Naruto then got an idea that he hadn't thought of.

2 more Shadow Clones were made, and each one made a Rasengan in a hand of the original. Once formed, he closed the two together, slowly fusing them, making it a lot bigger than before, and making a spiral around him, with the Rasengan right above his head. A memory of this very action sparked to life the moment he was in that position.

"_**Kit, I can't believe you figured this out on your own. You used this when you went to Rouran, and got sent back in time."**_

_'Good to know.'_ Naruto replied mentally. Ifrit pulled himself out, and looked at Naruto, only to find him being encircled by the spiral **"You think that's going to stop me?"**

Naruto jumped up and then charged Ifrit like a drill. "Ryuusei no Rasengan!" Ifrit didn't see this coming, and it hit him dead on, going through his body like a drill. Ifrit then coughed up blood and fell to the ground, turning into colored wisps, that soon entered Naruto's body. _**'My form and abilities are yours, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now, head through my door, to gain your prize. Your next challenge will be harder than me.'**_

Naruto mentally nodded, and entered Door number one, finding a Sword and a scroll. The moment he grabbed the scroll, it glowed and he gained more knowledge than he had before, causing him a headache, and he lost his Sage Mode. He picked up the sword, strapped it to his back, and sighed. _'Is that all, Ifrit?'_

_**'You have the option to rest up, or continue. If you choose to rest, you only get 3 hours.'**_

_'I choose to rest.'_ Naruto replied, prompting him to sit down and meditate. He got 3 hours of it, and came out of it, in Sage Mode. He still had one clone out there, too. He left the room, and went to the center.

_Challenge 2_ On the board, Ifrit's face was replaced by what seemed to be a version of him, though he knew exactly what it meant.

The Second door opened the same way as the first, and revealed Minato Namikaze. His eyes opened, and Naruto looked at him, a little shocked, but determined.

"Tou-san..."

"Naruto..." Minato stated. "You've grown a bit. But... Why am I here, and where's the Kyuubi?"

"Relax, dad. I already know you sealed the Kyuubi, and sealed your own Chakra in me, along with my mother's Chakra. I have started the Uzumaki Trials, and you seem to be the second challenge I have to face." Naruto stated. "By the way, I upgraded the Rasengan."

"You did?" Minato blinked. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I was actually hoping you would. Who taught it to you?"

Naruto sighed. "Whoever's governing this, do you mind if we have a talk before we begin?"

_Very well. You have 30 minutes._

Naruto sighed. "Tou-san, there's a lot I want to tell you, and not enough time to go through it all, so I'll just tell you the most important things. First, I don't blame you for what you did."

Minato's face went into shock. "You don't?"

"I knew that I should, but after I thought about it, I realized that, had I been in your position, I would have done the same."

"Thank you."

"For what? Not blaming you for what you did? Not blaming the villagers for their ignorance of your last wish?" Minato tensed. "Or how about still loving them, and you, despite the fact that they hated me to the bone for what you did to me? I could go on and on, but you get the idea."

"Heh... I really need to think twice on what I do, sometimes. But once I come up with something, unless it's highly important, I don't think about anything else that can work. Do you... Do you know of what happened on your birthday?"

Naruto nodded. "That and more. He is really no one, but he claims to be Madara Uchiha. He's after the Juubi, so he can bring an unlimited amount of fear, thus causing _peace_. The way he put it, and what he is doing to bring about peace will not bring _true_ peace. Only acceptance through fear. Jiraiya... He had a student by the Name of Nagato. He also desires peace, and blindly follows the fake Madara. Very few know that he is only a fake, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a threat to everyone."

Minato nodded. "I see." He sighed. "Naruto, there's something you should know. Something about my side of the family that no one knows about. No one knows this, but I have a relative that's alive." Naruto tensed. "I never saw him, nor do I know where he was after I went to Konoha, but I know where he is now, and he does not seem aware of your existence. He has a death wish, and constantly fights with Ninja, even if he's severely outmatched. From what I have found out, he has been alive for so long, and wishes for someone else to kill him, not commit suicide."

"He doesn't even know about me?"

"He doesn't even know about me. I only found out about him after I had died." Minato admitted. "By the way, there are several ways to control the Kyuubi..."

"His name is Kurama." Naruto interrupted, shocking him. "And we've made peace between each other."

"Kurama? The Kyuubi has a name?" Minato asked, surprised.

"What? You think he wouldn't?"

"No... I just... It never occurred to me that a being made entirely of Chakra would have been given a name." Minato admitted. "I guess I'm a little too rooted into humanity, huh?"

"Don't worry, I had the same reaction." Naruto waved him off. "Although, at least you admitted that you didn't think much on it. However, no one but The Hachibi Jinchuuriki, myself, and the Bijuu know of this."

"Well, that would make sense... for a bit. Why would you want to call him by that, though?"

"Because the majority of humans are ignorant." Naruto said. "I'm sorry to say this, but it's true. There are times when I am ignorant myself, but at least I admit I am. I can't really give out a name of someone else that I've met who has. I'm human. I make mistakes. I have emotions. Unlike most, however, I admit them when I realize I was wrong... most of the time. When it came to Sasuke I was delusional, at best. I was hoping he'd change. I was a fool to think he would. If he leaves again, I will not hesitate to kill him like I did last time. He's got one chance."

"Well, looks like you did some good growing up after all. I'm proud of you... My son." Minato stated.

"Oh yeah. Quick question. When I'm pissed off at someone, I feel Kurama raging, but at the same time, there's another part of me... stirring, I think that's the word. "It feels like... well nothing. It's like it's there, but it's not. Any idea on what it is?"

"Have you ever tried to draw on it?" Minato asked, curiosity in his voice.

"No, and I'm not sure if I should or not. I did ask Kurama about it, but he hasn't said a word about it, so I haven't brought it up to him since." Naruto admitted. "I'm thinking it's similar to a bloodline, but I can't be sure."

Minato was silent for a few second. "Think you can try to access it?" Naruto shrugged, and thought of several things, but they left quickly. However, one of them stayed: emptiness. Nothing. An empty spot, but filled with power. The power of nothing.

Several other thoughts along those lines appeared, and Naruto then found it, before Charging his Chakra. It came out as a Blue, but then it changed. The feel of the chakra was still there and in the same concentration, but it simply disappeared. "Well, that's what it was."

Minato looked at him, a blank look on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't believe you, of all people, awakened the Void Element. I mean, even I didn't awaken that one."

"You mean..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I came close with the Hiraishin, but that was actually a shortcut to using the Void element. It's a Namikaze Clan element. Something I never even used. I'm glad I was able to see you use it. I created the Hiraishin for reasons unknown to anyone but myself. One, was to make myself known as a person, not as the last of my clan. That was a dumb wish."

"Tell me about it." Naruto added.

"The second reason was to learn how to use the Void element myself. I was never able to use the Void element, but that was how I got around that."

Naruto nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well... the last reason was to impress your mother, but other than that, no." Minato admitted, sheepishly. Then his face turned a little curious again. "You find someone to like?" Naruto blushed. "So you do... Might I ask who it is?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to outright say this. This is too troublesome." Minato blinked, and Naruto noticed. They both then cracked up laughing. "Alright, now I'll tell you. Her name is Hinata. She's the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and someone that has put her life on the line for me. Thing is, she did so, just because she loved me, and I was too damn dense to know about it. Personally, I blame my being an orphan for that."

Minato nodded. "Kushina was somewhat the same way. I knew I liked her, but didn't know how she felt. I held myself back, not wanting to push her into a relationship, but I started noticing little things."

"Like what she liked, what she didn't like, places she wanted to go, dreams she had..." Naruto listed.

"Yeah, stuff like that. As long as you can see those things, and actually listen to them, they will care for you. Get to know them. Not their body... Okay, that's a plus if you know that."

"I know all that and more." Naruto stated. "Although, i will admit I had to do a bit of... following to get some of the information. None of it was for the body!" He immediately stated. "Seriously! I get enough perversion out of the Old Man, Ero-sennin, and Kakashi-sensei! I don't need to add to it!"

Minato smirked. "And what exactly did you find out?"

Naruto then smirked. "That's something you'll have to learn later." He paused. "What about my Void Element?"

"The Namikaze Clan had a few Void Element Jutsu, and all of them are recorded in my library. If I had the Void Element, I would've been able to use Hiraishin without Seals. Seriously, it was possible. Hiraishin was a Lightning Element. However, legend has it it originated from a Demon, but no one knows which one it was."

"_**THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!"**_ Naruto grabbed his head at this point.

"Naruto?"

_'Dammit, Kurama! What was that for?'_

"_**I'll let you know after the trials are over. When you have at least 3 days off, I'd suggest heading to a Secluded place, and I'll take you to the one Demon that has the Void Element. He'll make better training for it than even I can."**_

_'Uh... Okay, sure. You got an name for him?'_

"_**He's called many names, but the one I use is Sanka."**_

"Looks like I got a possible teacher for it. Once I learn the Jutsu our Clan left behind, I'll find out what I can from him." Naruto stated.

"Well that's good." Minato nodded. "Quick question. How good are you at Fuuinjutsu?" Naruto looked down. "No skill? Can't win them all, I suppose." Naruto looked at him. "Listen Carefully, Naruto. Fuuinjutsu is, by far, the most complicated, and most dangerous of all Ninja arts. Hell, even me using 6 tails worth of the Kyuubi's Youki for 5 hours straight would be less dangerous than Fuuinjutsu."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. "And you were always said to be a Seal Master!"

"I had nothing on the Uzumaki Clan, that's for sure. They were always a natural when it came to sealing. In their eyes, I'd only be a novice. I left a book on Fuuinjutsu with all the Namikaze Clan Jutsu."

"I'd have to get it with my inheritance, don't I?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Minato grinned a Fox-like grin. "That's not where it's at at all. It's all in a shack that only you, as my son, can enter." He lost his grin. "You any good with a weapon other than the usual Kunai and Shuriken?"

"I started with a Katana, but I botched that one quickly. Why?"

"I've also got a small armory there." Minato stated. "All my Jutsu, Clan Jutsu, which includes the Hiraishin, is kept there. All of the Uzumaki's Fuuinjutsu was placed there as well, although the ones there are merely copies of what Kushina knew. Which, it turns out, was a lot."

"Good thing I can make upwards of 1,500 Shadow Clones. That would make learning about them easier. It won't make drawing them easier, but it will increase my knowledge of it."

Minato nodded. "Just know that it's dangerous to do that."

"I kind of found out Meditation helps when you dispel upwards of 700 at once. It allows me to go over it all better, and kind of eliminates the Mental strain. Man am I glad I learned Senjutsu from the Toads. Their training helped me out a whole lot more than you'd think."

_It is time. Battle Mode 0999. Ready... Fight!_

_'the hell?'_

"_**That means no rules. All out fight to the death. And he's coming!"**_ Naruto immediately ducked, as his War-time instincts kicked in. _'Kurama, think it's possible for you to gain access to Sage Mode for me?'_

"_**You ask that now?"**_

_'The thought didn't occur to me until now!'_ Kurama went silent. Naruto then felt it. The Nature Chakra entered his body, but it didn't come from outside. It came from the seal. He blinked and his eyes went Gold, and had a horizontal bar for a pupil. Minato noticed, but wasn't surprised, as he had mentioned learning Senjutsu. Minato quickly jumped up and threw several Kunai, each of which hit the ground, but none of them hit Naruto directly.

Naruto found himself at a dilemma. _'Wait... If he's going that route... Let's see if I can do that with the Void Element.'_

"_**Do what?"**_

_'Just watch, and you'll see. You know I think up things on the spot that work.'_ Naruto then focused on his Void Element, and then charged it into his cells instead of anything outside of his body. Minato then began using the Hiraishin. He was surprised the moment he tried to cut Naruto, it did nothing. After a few more rounds, there still wasn't a scratch on Naruto, but he hadn't moved.

"_**Alright, I'll buy. How did you pull this off?"**_

_'It's just Like Madara's Sharingan Jutsu, I think. Basically, I'm channeling the Void Chakra to my cells, allowing them to phase through attacks. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I can move like this. But with my reserves, I can keep going for a while.'_

"_**Taking a Jutsu as an Idea, and recreate it with your own means? That sounds like the Sharingan, if you ask me."**_

_'There are a few differences between what I did, and what he did. He used a Doujutsu to pull it off. I'm not. This is something I think we can call Jutsu Emulation. And if I can pull this off...'_

Minato was still going around, but suddenly stopped, noticing that Naruto wasn't moving or getting hurt. "How are you doing this? You aren't Madara, and you don't have the Sharingan, so how?"

"I guess you could say... I'm Emulating one of his Jutsu. One he used with his Sharingan." Naruto replied, before dissolving into nothing. There was no sound.

Minato had one thought. _'Genjutsu... Kai!'_ He used the Genjutsu Release, but Naruto didn't reappear. _'What? How did he...'_

Naruto was suddenly behind him, but what really caught his attention, is the fact that his hand was right through his left lung. "You could say I'm experimenting with Void Chakra." Naruto then grabbed Minato's face, and threw him into the wall. He twisted and landed on his feet, before looking at Naruto. "I must say I'm impressed." He held out a hand, and made a Rasengan.

Naruto made 2 Shadow Clones, noticing what was going on. He made a Wind element Rasengan. It wasn't the Rasenshuriken, but it was pretty close.

Minato charged at Naruto, forgetting about the Hiraishin.

"Rasengan!"

"Fuuton: Rasengan!"

They clashed, but Minato's gave out first, and his entire right arm was injured.

"Looks like you did upgrade it."

"That wasn't even the finished form." His Sage Mode should have run out by now. _'Wait... How come I haven't left Sage Mode yet? I've surpassed the time limit.'_

"_**That would be me. I'm regulating it like I would my own Chakra. Since my Youki is still separated from me, I'm continuously gathering the Nature Chakra and transferring it to you."**_

_'That's convenient. Thanks, man!'_

"_**Just don't disappoint me."**_

Minato then went for a punch, which Naruto let phase through him with his Void Chakra. He was suddenly behind Minato with his hands in the Tiger Seal... and he was squatting. "Leaf Village Hidden Taijutsu: Fuuton: 1000 Years of Death!" He shoved his fingers up Minato's ass, and sent him flying towards the ceiling making a giant Crater.

"_**Why did you just..."**_

_'Sorry, I couldn't resist. The old Prankster in me wanted to do something, you know?'_

"_**Well... I can't say he didn't deserve it. And you're right. That was a little funny. You should start implementing your pranking prowess into your battle strategies."**_

_'Oh... Why didn't I think of that?'_

"_**You mean... You never thought about doing that?"**_

_'Not really. I never made the connection. But you're right, that is a good idea, since I could scare the TI division without your help with only a few pranks. Think of what I could do in a fight, if I used my pranking prowess for one?'_

"_**Well, why don't we find out, ne?"**_

_'Gladly.'_

Naruto gave a Foxy Grin, as he eyed his father. "You know, I just got a few ideas, and right now, I'm dying to try them out."

_'If he's anything like me when I get that same look on my face, I better be prepared for something utterly humiliating.'_ Minato thought.

Naruto then vanished using his Void Chakra again, sending Minato on his guard. Suddenly, Naruto appeared, and Minato took him out, revealing him to be a Shadow Clone, in which 3 others appeared. He took them out, and 9 appeared. _'Dammit! Every time I take out one, 3 more appear in its place!'_

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked. "Can't fight what you can't see?" His voice came from everywhere.

Minato looked around, and then got cut by a clone that appeared and then disappeared quickly. Something that he only caught since he could move at High speeds. "How are you doing this?"

"Void combined with Wind." Naruto's voice echoed. "Devastating Combo, am I right?"

"Yes, quite." Minato replied. "And now I realize I stand no chance. I forfeit."

_Minato Namikaze has forfeited. Winner: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._

Naruto then appeared, as did 30 Shadow Clones. They were all in Sage mode, but Naruto left it, and the Clones all disappeared. "What gives?" Naruto asked.

"With a Combo like that, I'd call you Shadow Warrior, or something." Minato stated. "However, I don't think you'll need much else. Go through the door I entered through, and pick up the items from inside."

Naruto nodded, and did so, but found a lot of Scrolls. Minato appeared in there. "You can choose one weapon, and all the scrolls with transferred to the Namikaze Armory, as I call. Be warned. Once you pick a weapon, it will bind itself to you spiritually. Only you will be able to use it, similar to Samehada from Kirigakure."

"Kisame's sword... I see." Naruto went around and looked at the weaponry, but found something strange about one of them. _'Kurama? What the hell is this?'_

"_**Naruto. Take it, grab it with your dominant hand, which ironically is your right hand."**_

_'Why only the dominant?'_

"_**It's either that, or grab it with both of them at the same time, but it's easier to use one hand."**_

_'And since when did I do things the easy way?'_

"_**Point."**_ Naruto grabbed it with both hands at the same time, but then released a massive scream. He also felt the Void element travel into his arms, along with Kurama's Youki. They mixed together, and caused massive pain in both of them. **_"SHIT! I forgot how much that thing hurts when fusing with it!"_**

_'For the record, I'm blaming you for that.'_

"_**Shut up for a second, and focus on assimilating it! We need the fusion to finish successfully, or something bad might happen."**_

_'Care to elaborate?'_

"_**I would if I could."**_

Naruto then focused on the power in his arms, and dulled the pain before it stopped altogether. Both hands looked different. _'Alright. What happened?'_

"_**Good, it worked out right. Naruto, meet your Devil Arms."**_ Kurama stated, as Naruto examined his hands.

They weren't his normal Skin color, but a Dark Crimson. His fingers had turned into a Fox's claws. There was also a small Orange spot in the palms of each one, along with what seemed to be an eye on the backs of the palms, though they were both closed. _'Okay. What's a Devil arm?'_

"_**What I'm wondering is how the hell he had one here."**_ Kurama stated. Minato looked at him.

"Alright, what just happened?"

"Apparently, I chose the Devil Arm, and grabbed it with both hands." Naruto replied. "Now I just need to know how to..." Just then, they disappeared. "Huh?"

"_**They can appear and disappear on thought, apparently."**_ Naruto pictured them appearing, and they did. **_"Apparently, they have a similar effect to the claws when using the Tailed Beast Cloak. You can use it for long range grapples." _**Naruto found himself outside and in the arena.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you have proven yourself against a beast, which you have absorbed. You defeated your father. Now, for your final test._

_'Finally. Let's see what this is.'_ Whatever Naruto was expected, this wasn't it. For the one who appeared from the 3-star door, was none other than himself. _'Don't tell me I have to beat my dark side again.'_

Naruto looked at the other one. Dark Naruto, as he was called. **"So, what have you been up to?"**

"You are me, and I am you." Naruto stated. "That's something you should know already."

"**Oh, really? I think I'm the true you, and you are nothing but a false image."**

"You really need a reality check. I'm not the same as a few days ago." Naruto retorted.

"**Oh? And a few days ago, you abandoned your friends. You let them die."** Dark Naruto stated. **"Face it! You're nothing but a coward and a fool! You should fight only for yourself!"**

"You're right on one thing. I did let them down. I wasn't there when they started, because of the simple fact that they wouldn't even let me in on the details of it. I had to find out on my own, sure. But when I finally found out, I wasn't going back into hiding. I will fight alongside my friends."

"**And what if they betray you?"**

"Then they weren't a true friend anyway, unless they regret trying to, but even then, I would still forgive them if they apologize."

"**Even Sasuke?"**

"He _would_ have to do a lot more... If those events actually mattered at this point." Naruto stated, confusing his Dark Half. "In case you didn't realize, I went back in time 4 years. This means none of that crazy shit happened yet, and they are all _alive_." Naruto stated. "A coward? If I were a coward would I have gone up against Madara with no clear plan? Would I have taken on Pain, knowing the chance of survival was slim at best? Would I have won against you at the Falls of Truth?"

"**What about..."**

"If you're talking about my foolish Naivety, that's going out the window. It may not have happened yet, but what Sasuke did opened my eyes to the harsh reality. Some people don't wish to change. Before that, I was foolish. I thought he could change. The moment he killed Hinata, that was when he killed off my Naivety. For that, I should thank him."

"**You'd thank him for taking the life of someone you loved? Who loved you?"**

"I would never forgive him for that, no. But it's the aftereffect of that action that I thank him for. It may have been harsh, but I learned a lesson from that."

"**And what would that lesson be?"** Dark Naruto asked, getting into a Taijutsu stance.

"If someone doesn't want to be helped... No one can help him. Not until they accept it, they will never change." Dark naruto sneered at that, but part of his hand faded. "Something else I learned from all this. Sometimes, Change is needed. It's not always liked, or even accepted, but most of the good things in life never are." More of him faded. "And then there's the matter of Hinata. She's alive, granted she's shy as hell right now, but at least I know she's alive. That's enough for me."

The body of Dark Naruto was fading fast. "The final thing that was learned throughout all of that, is that people take the smallest things for granted. I know this, and enjoy any sunrise and sunset I can. I always have."

There was nothing left of Dark Naruto but a mouth. **"You pass. Regain your ability of the Tailed Beast Mode."** At this point, the lips disappeared, and a vapor entered Naruto's mouth causing him to gag for a bit before letting up. _**'Let your chakra flow with it's own will. Do not force it, but guide it. That is the only advice I can give you.'**_

Naruto sighed. _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you have passed the 3 trials of the Uzumaki Clan. However, your reward for this is not here._

"What do you mean it isn't here? What about everything that was in those rooms?"

_Calm yourself. The reward is not here, because it was moved to a different. There is a Castle in what is now known as Fire Country, in the town known as Tanzaku. 20 feet underneath that castle is the entrance to where your prize is. But be warned. Humans are not liked there, for it is the Realm of Makai, the entrance to it's main market._

"Wait... Makai? The Demon Realm?" Naruto asked.

"_**Naruto... This works out for us. We can reach Sanka from there easily. And we had already agreed on using Tanzaku as a Rendezvous point for your team. I could also give you my old sword, and Sanka has it."**_

"Alright. I'll head there when I get the chance." Naruto said. "Anything else I should know?"

_You are not curious about the Trials you just went through?_

"I can't say I'm not, but that's not important right now. All that matters right now is that I get back to my friends. I can worry about the Trials later, if I ever do."

_Very well. _The door opened. _Leave now. You are done._

Naruto nodded and went back into the hallway.

-Whirlpool Island, 1 hour after Naruto went in-

Mei was looking at the Jounin in the area. "You want to say something about him?"

"No ma'am. I'm just... Not sure why you are so interested in him." One of them stated.

Mei remained silent. "If I told you, you would never believe me. The only thing I can say, is that Naruto Uzumaki is the one who will either save us, or destroy us. I'd rather be on his good side, thank you very much."

Naruto came out and saw them. "I thought you'd be gone after 4 or 5 hours." He ended up saying.

"What do you mean? It's only been a hour." Mei asked.

Naruto blinked. "Meh, probably a time warp. Different timing in that... room."

"If you don't mind asking..."

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to say what was in there. But I did find something else out." Naruto faded, earning surprise from Mei. "You could say I copied _him_ and can use his Jutsu without his means." She looked behind her and saw him grinning. "Thanks for showing me this. But can I ask you of one favor. Well... 2 actually."

"Does it have anything to do with me and flirting?" Mei asked.

"No. I need to send word to my team that I have to go directly to Tanzaku, and if they don't see me there, then I'm in another place that will help me."

"And the other?"

"Kick ass and take names. But I would like for a small alliance, if nothing else. Mainly for the Jinchuuriki, but also in the Upcoming Chuunin Exams." Naruto stated. "If you can, that would be great."

"You mean the next one in Konohagakure?" Mei asked. "Why?"

"I think the Hokage could use your help during an event in the finals. Out of everyone alive, you, A, myself, and Gaara know how to reverse the Edo Tensei. I remember that The Sandaime Hokage died because of a sword in his back, but this was after he went up against the Shodai and Nidaime. After Edo Tensei was revealed then, we know quite a bit about it. I'm not entirely sure if there's a difference, but logically speaking, the more souls that are summoned, the harder it is to control. If only 2 are summoned..."

"It would be pointless to return their old Humanity." Mei finished for him. "Meaning removing the soul from the body or sealing the soul are the only possibilities."

"Exactly. There is a way for this to happen without your help, but it would be beneficial for everyone, should we get help. Without a Hokage, Iwa would love to attack, regardless of lack of forces. If they do, you can kiss the balance of all 5 nations goodbye, and utter chaos would ensue, causing not a Ninja War, but a World War. Anything short of that would be generous, at best." Naruto stated. "However, we have to remember who we're truly dealing with. He likely won't move until he has all the cards in his hand."

"Oh? And what do you suggest we do?"

"I recently came up with an idea with Kurama's help." Seeing Mei's confusion, he elaborated. "Kyuubi." She nodded. "I'll be spending some time coming up with strategies that would work out for a team that shouldn't have been put together in the first place, but is now reformed for the time being."

"Unless I'm mistaken, you weren't the best when it came to strategic planning." Mei stated, raising an eyebrow at the nod she received. "Then why would you do that?"

"You ever wondered how I could do things without thinking on them? I tend to come up with plans on the spot. I work best on the fly. And do you want to know why?" Naruto asked.

The Jounin raised an eyebrow. One spoke. "What would that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it." Naruto countered. "How many people have you met that can claim they could scare the Head of the TI department while in the academy, while being a dead last in academics?"

"5." Mei replied, earning surprise from the Jounin.

"And why did they scare them? Because they could be a threat to their life? Or a threat to their pride, dignity, and anything else they hold dear?"

"Life only." Mei stated, before taking a thoughtful look. "You fall under one of them, don't you? Which one?"

"I fall under the latter." Naruto stated, earning surprise. "I never killed anyone, and honestly? Sasuke would have been my first kill. They didn't fear me because of me killing them. No, that was far disproven. I have a reputation in Konoha for several things. Most of them are just plain labels. At this point, there's 2 that I've earned."

Mei nodded, and gestured for him to continue.

"The Second one I gained, you already know about. The Most Unpredictable Hyperactive Ninja." Mei nodded in agreement. "The other one I gained while I was in the academy." He paused. "You've been to Konohagakure, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The Hokage Monument. You know how big it is?" Another nod. "How many academy students do you think would be able to paint the entire thing, in a bright Orange Jumpsuit, in broad daylight, and still not get found out until _after_ they were finished?"

"That would be downright impossible." A Jounin stated. "I mean, even a Chuunin would have a problem with that."

Mei looked at Naruto, whose Foxy Grin was plastered on his face. Her eyes widened in realization. "No way..."

"Yup!" Naruto stated. "I did just that, and then outran the ANBU and Jounin of the village, only to be caught by the one person that could ever catch me. And to think he was a Chuunin instructor."

"A Chuunin succeeded where ANBU failed?"

"He succeeded where the Hokage failed. Seriously, he's the only one that can find me if I'm trying to get away. But even he can't find me if I don't want to be found by anyone." Naruto stated. "Even the Hyuuga Clan with their Byakugan or the Uchiha Clan with their Sharingan. How else do you think I could go inside of the Hyuuga Clan Estate, have sex, and get out without being found out once?"

"You did that?" Mei asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah, and by far, it's the biggest thing I've ever done. Now, what do you think would happen if I take all the experience with Pranking that I have, and turned it into a strategy booklet?" Naruto asked. "Or more importantly, how dangerous would something like that be to someone that severely underestimates me due to age, or rank?"

Mei unconsciously shivered at the thought. The Jounin noticed this, and shuddered at the thought as well. "Now you see what I mean? Or rather, the reasoning behind it?" She nodded. "And now that that's taken care of... You got anything to eat?" A couple of the Jounin face faulted. Mei chuckled, and handed him a rather large Chicken Leg. "Thanks." He took it and ate it quickly. Almost as quickly as Ramen.

"I take you were extremely hungry?"

"Nah, I always Ramen like this. After my trip with Ero-sennin..." His eyes widened. "Ero-sennin! Shit, I completely forgot about him!"

Everyone, even Mei, was confused. "Sorry, but I have to get going. Oh, and keep your ears open, Mei-chan." Mei blinked at the suffix. "Especially if you're in a hot spring, or at a body of water alone. I call Jiraiya Ero-sennin for a reason, you know?" Naruto got up. "Thanks for the food, and I think I'll do fine with Food after a bit of gambling in Tanzaku."

"You sure you won't need help getting there?" Mei asked.

"Think about it." Naruto stated. "Tanzaku is in Fire Country. You're all Mist Shinobi. You aren't likely to be welcomed in the area. Besides, I've been to Tanzaku before. I know that the Castle is still standing right now, and appearing at the top of it would be my best bet."

"What do you mean by," A Jounin stated, before realizing that Naruto had moved behind him. "That?"

"I've successfully recreated a Jutsu that was originally a Mangekyo Sharingan Jutsu. I use it through other means. Something I had no idea I could use until I was inside the room. Much less how. If I'm correct, I could use it to appear there instantly." Naruto said. "Mei-chan, I'll be going now. I'm gonna hit the gambling dens for a bit, and then head to my next destination."

Mei nodded, and Naruto faded out. There didn't seem to be a Chakra pulse to anyone there. "How did he..."

"There was no Chakra..."

"No, there was. It just didn't pulse." Mei stated. "Gozobura, head to Wave country and let the Team from Konohagakure know that Naruto has already gone to Tanzaku, then rendezvous with us back at the base."

"Yes ma'am." He left in a Shunshin. The rest of them went towards Water Country.

-Tanzaku-

Naruto appeared on the roof of Tanzaku Castle, overlooking the nearby town. He pulled out his Toad and found a small amount of money in it. _'500 Ryou, huh? Well, let's see if my luck is the same.'_ Naruto thought before jumping down, using Wind Chakra to slow his descent. _'That still works. Good.'_ He then walked around and found one of the gambling dens and went in. He walked up to a Blackjack table. "I see you have an open spot. Mind if I join?"

"How much you got?"

"500 Ryou. That's about it."

"No Jutsu are allowed. That's the only rule in this casino." The dealer said.

"Good to know." Naruto paused. "I can tell you're a Shinobi, or you're retired if you aren't anymore."

"Retired. Same as you, and I'm not exempt from the No Jutsu rule, even as a dealer."

"Then know that no one has been able to cheat in a game with me, and unlike most, I rather play with honor, like a Samurai, than with deceit, like a Ninja." Naruto replied.

"Good to know." The dealer replied.

"Minimum?"

"100."

Naruto then placed 100 Ryou and got a hand. The other 3 on the board got 18, 19, and 10. The first one stayed at 19. The second one stayed at 18. The Third one hit at 10, and got a 2. Hit. Jack. "Bust."

Naruto, who had a pair of 5's, decided to split, putting out another hundred. One 5 got a 6, making eleven. "Hit." Queen.

"21? Damn." The dealer stated, before working on the other hand after paying his money. He got a 9 with the other 5. "Hit." A 7 appeared, making 21.

The dealer revealed his other card, which added up to 20. Naruto was already paid, and the others lost their money. After another few rounds, Naruto kept winning, and got up. "Sorry, but I think I've had enough of Blackjack. Any Poker in here?"

The dealer nodded and pointed towards the Poker tables, which he found someone he didn't expect to meet. _'Did not see that coming.'_ He went to that table, since someone just left. He had gone from 500 Ryou entering to well over 50,000 Ryou. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure thing, kid." The dealer stated. Naruto sat down, and got his cards. This was Texas Hold 'em. Since Naruto had the Big Blind at this point, he put in 50 Ryou. He checked his cards. "Check."

The one that he was watching had blonde hair in pig tails. Out of all of them, the blonde, Naruto, and one other stayed in. Naruto had a Jack, 8 of diamonds. The blonde (Who we all know is Tsunade, but Naruto has yet to get a name... Officially, at least.) bet 60.

"Fold."

Now it was Between the blondes. "Call." Was Naruto's response.

"7, 10 of Diamonds. 9 of Clubs." Dealer stated.

"Bet." Tsunade stated, before throwing in 60.

"Raise." Naruto threw in 100.

"Call." Tsunade stated.

"9 of Diamonds." Dealer stated.

"Check." Tsunade.

"Bet." 50 Ryou in from Naruto.

"Call."

"10 of spades." Dealer stated.

"Bet." She put in 1,000 Ryou, which left her with 50.

"All in." Naruto replied, putting in all of his money left.

"I can't match that." Tsunade replied.

"Then why not make it more interesting." Naruto stated.

"I'm listening."

"For starters, you already know I'm from Konohagakure, as I know you can see my Headband." naruto stated.

"I know that, so if you're here to convince me to return..."

"Nah, I don't really want you to return." Naruto replied. "Not yet, anyway. However, there is something you can do for me, along with something else you can give me."

"And what would that be?"

"If I win, you train me in Chakra Control. And I get that necklace."

"And if I win?" Tsunade asked.

"I give you all the money I earned today." Naruto stated. "I'd estimate well over 50,000 Ryou by now. And that includes what I get from this round."

"That can't be all you're getting out of it. I mean, anyone can teach you control."

"I may have somewhat mastered the Rasengan, but my control still sucks ass. I can fight on a lake for hours on end. And yet I have never been able to perform a normal Clone. I need my control perfect. At this point, you're probably the only one who can help me in that regard." Naruto stated.

Tsunade stared at him. "Deal. As long as I don't have to return, you got a deal."

"I don't go back on my word." Naruto stated. "Though if I have to find you again, then I won't make any promises then. This time, I have no reason to bring you back."

Tsunade nodded. "Show 'em." Tsunade revealed an 8 of Spades, and 6 of Clubs. "Straight."

Naruto smirked. "Straight Flush." Naruto revealed his Jack, 8 of diamonds. "Looks like win."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "We should continue this elsewhere." Naruto stated, before she nodded grimly, and they both got up and left.

They went up to the Castle, went into a nearby giant field. The same one that Naruto remembered Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru fought. "Alright brat, before I train you at all, I need to see your level."

"All I asked for was Control. You can't really help me in Ninjutsu, to be honest. You're a Medical Ninja, not a Ninjutsu specialist. That's Jiraiya's forte, unless I'm mistaken. Damn pervert." Naruto muttered the last part under his breath, but Tsunade still caught it.

"I'm beginning to like you, gaki." Tsunade stated. "That damn Toad Sage is a pervert. How do you know that, anyways?"

"Ran into him a few times." Naruto replied, lying, but still telling the truth. "Each time he was getting into trouble with the Kunoichi in Konoha. Seriously, someone needs to teach that guy some decency."

Tsunade smiled at that. "You and I are going to get along pretty well if that's all you can really say about him."

"Well, he introduced himself as the Toad Sage, so I would probably call him Ero-sennin next time I see him." Naruto replied. "It fits, doesn't it?"

Tsunade looked at him, and chuckled. "Well, you really are a good one to have around. What do you plan on doing once you get better at your control?"

"Unless you come to the village, I don't really see a reason to tell you, as it deals with said village." Naruto replied. "It doesn't take a genius to see that you hate the village to the core for something they did to you. Something that hurt you emotionally, and made you a walking corpse."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, angry. Naruto seemed unfazed.

"It's in your eyes. When the topic comes up, I see a flash of pain. It's only there for a second, but it's still there. You can try to deny it all you want, but I can see the truth. You hate it for what they did to you. As to what it was, I'd say you lost someone close to you, but I can't say for sure." Naruto sighed. "But that's not important right now. I'm on a time limit, and I really need to get my Control up as high as I can during that time."

Tsunade's eyes showed sorrow, mainly for being seen through so easily, but she shook it off quickly. "Alright, since you already state you can walk on water with ease for hours, let's see you do something else."

Naruto nodded. Tsunade picked a few leaves. "This is an Oak leaf. Spin this leaf exactly 3 inches above the palm of your hand. It should be simple if you have the Rasengan at least somewhat down."

Naruto did just that, and got it down after about an hour. "Keeping it at a certain distance was pretty hard."

"Of course. Now add another one to spin over a finger. When you can do that, you continue to add leaves until you have one over every finger, and the palm. Then you add them to the other hand, and do them simultaneously. Once you've got a total of 12 leaves floating exactly 3 inches from each spot, try spinning them in the opposite direction, shifting direction every 30 seconds, while keeping them at that spot. Then you'll have this down completely. If it took you an hour for one, then it would probably take a week for all of it to be finished."

Naruto then sighed. "I don't have a week. At most, I have 3 days. So... I guess I'll have to go express."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, before Naruto made a handsign that she recognized immediately. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 1,000 Shadow Clones appeared. Tsunade looked at him in shock.

"How can you make this many Shadow Clones?" Tsunade asked.

"The same reason Water Walking hasn't done anything for me. My reserves are too large for my own good." Naruto stated, before turning to the Clone. "Leaf Exercise, start with 2 Leaves!"

"Right!" They all shouted in reply.

Naruto took that moment to sit down next to Tsunade while the Clones worked on Chakra Control. Tsunade started to talk first.

"Why did you ask me for help? You could've gotten that Exercise from anyone."

"Unfortunately, I'm hated by the majority of my village. No one has attacked in years, but they still hate me for a matter that isn't under my control. One that I've come to terms with." Naruto stated. "They wouldn't teach me if I asked, and they even stunted my growth in the academy. The only reason I'm as good as I am is because of how I graduated."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Well... I had actually failed the Graduation Exams 3 times, though only 2 of them were on record as failed. The reason I passed the Third time is because of what happened that same night." Naruto paused. "One of my senseis said there was a Make-up exam. After failing to Graduate 3 times, I guess you could say I was a little desperate, and didn't see through the trap he laid down."

"There isn't supposed to be a Make-up Exam." Tsunade told him.

"At the time, I didn't really care." Naruto stated. "Anyway, the test itself was simple in theory. I had to sneak into the Hokage Tower, and get the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. And then I had to learn a Jutsu from it. This is the Jutsu I learned from it. The Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu. One of the other teachers found me right after I pulled it off. It took me 4 hours to get it down, but I did it. Then the one that told me about it appeared and tried to kill me for the same reason everyone hated me. He set me up, only to kill me and go Rogue with the Scroll. Iruka-sensei, one of the only ones to ever truly care for me, took a Fuuma Shuriken to his back for me. After a while, I got pissed that he was going to kill Iruka-sensei, so I made maybe 1,000 Shadow Clones, and pounded him senseless. After that, I graduated."

"Damn, kid. Talk about a weird life."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Naruto waved her off. "What about you?"

Tsunade then went into the story of her brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Dan. Naruto then sighed. "They both wanted to become Hokage, right?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Apparently, the 3 of us have something in common." Naruto stated. "That's my dream as well. But it's not really for selfish reasons."

Tsunade stiffened. "Do you know what a Hokage should do? Protect the village at all costs. Even your own life, if needed."

"Everyone that was ever close to me died because of that dream, or because they went out as Hokage. They always sacrifice themselves. It's a fools job."

"Maybe so." Naruto stated. "Then again, I have been called a fool for some time. But when you see a village, what are you truly looking at? The buildings? The monuments? What makes a village?"

"Everything that can be seen."

Naruto stated. "Protecting a Village is nothing more than protecting a life." Tsunade stared at him. "A village cannot thrive without residents. Without _people_. Building can be rebuilt. Monuments can be improved. Lost lives cannot be brought back with anything short of the Legendary Rinnegan. But then again, that's an old legend, so no one can say it's true or false. In order to protect a village, you have to protect the People of the village. Whether you like them or not, you have to want to protect them."

"But if they hated you, why would you protect them?" Tsunade asked, thoroughly confused.

"For the simple fact that they are wrong about me, but I don't blame them for what they have little to no knowledge of. Fuuinjutsu is the most complicated Ninja Art, am I right?"

She sighed. "Then why not bring me back with you?"

"There goes a saying. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink. Some people just don't see a point in returning, or outright refuse to return. Especially if they have painful memories of the place." Naruto admitted. "The important thing is if one has the courage to face that pain head on, and push past it. Sure, it'll hurt for a while, but life won't wait for you. It never waits for anyone."

"heh. You know, you remind me of the fourth. Foolhardy, but with reason. The only Hokage I can somewhat respect is him. If he had a child, then I'd stick with them." Naruto did a double take. "Hell, if I didn't know any better you could very well be his son. But he never got married, only had a girlfriend. That's the reason he was foolhardy in my eyes."

"And if I was his son?"

"Then I'd stay away from the village, but I would be sending you a few things from time to time."

"How would you do that?" Naruto asked.

"My slugs can bring messages and presents if I can't make it somewhere." Tsunade stated. "I'm not facing my problems, sure. But I'd have to sooner or later, and I'd rather it be later, than sooner."

Naruto nodded. "I never told you my full name, did I?" Tsunade blinked, and shook her head.

"The name's Naruto." He looked around for anyone in the area. Sensing no one, he sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the Jinchuuriki or the Kyuubi no Yoko. Any of those ringing any bells?"

Tsunade turned to him slowly. "You... You're lying. You have to be!"

"I wish I was." Naruto stated. "I've only heard this from a select few, but I look like my father, but act like my mother, with a few traits of my father mixed in. If I had any doubts about it, hearing those things makes me actually believe that they are my real parents. And I grew up an orphan, as they both died the day I was born. I still wish it weren't the case, and I don't really tell many people this, mainly because they wouldn't believe me... Well, if someone from Iwa heard it and then saw me, he'd attack to kill as soon as he possibly could."

Tsunade was a little surprised at this. "You're telling the truth... Why didn't they tell me?"

"No one was to know." Naruto stated plainly. "Not even I was supposed to. I had to find out on my own, and since a select few even know of their marriage, much less the fact my mother was pregnant, the secret of my parents won't get out easily. I had to find out through situations that I'd rather not go through again."

"What kind of situations?"

"One time... a friend of mine was almost killed. She was someone that had loved me for years, yet I never noticed. I was dense, an orphan, and above all else, I never knew the love of someone that truly cared for me. She lived, but I thought she was dead and went berserk. For someone to go his entire life, never knowing what love truly was, and then someone admits they did, and then nearly sacrifice themselves just to help you out, can you imagine what that would do to anyone in that situation?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's got to be rough." Naruto nodded, and noticed that a few of them had gotten to 3 leaves. Naruto turned to them. "Those of you that are at 3 leaves, dispel, and the rest of you move up to that point, and continue."

About 30 of them dispelled, and the rest grabbed a Third leaf to continue. "Any other problem you have to work out?"

Tsunade nodded, and they continued talking. Once 50 of them reached the second hand, it was an hour until sundown. "Those of you starting on the other hand, dispel. The rest of you, do the same as last time. We'll work on this until sundown."

After a Chorus of "Right!", "Boss!", and "Yes sir"s he turned to Tsunade. "I've got maybe an hour until Sundown. Before they start dispelling, I'd have to start meditating. It'll help me process the information a lot easier. It helps a lot with this kind of training, and I'm glad I learned it."

Tsunade nodded. "Meditation helps out with a lot of things. My pain isn't one of them."

"A way to look at it is this. What would they want you to do?" Naruto asked. "I don't know them personally, but if they're anything like me, they'd probably say something like, "Wake the fuck up, and get over your grief!" or maybe even something along the lines of, "I'm disappointed in you." I'll be honest. If I were in their position, that's exactly what I would say."

Tsunade just looked down. "Give me some time to work things out." She said, softly, before looking at him, tears brimming from her eyes. "If it helps, I'm not ready to return, but when I am, I'll let you know. Just... if they want me back, don't let anyone know about meeting me. I've been avoiding Jiraiya's spy network for so long, and I just can't let anything like that happen."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Well, if I can, I'd help you through a few problems. Just... how did you know of my parents, anyway?"

"Kushina was a student of mine when she was a Genin. Quite the hothead, and extremely stubborn. Things is... she never gives up on her friends, and would sooner sacrifice herself for them then let them die. Something about honor, I think."

"I read somewhere that Honor isn't about how you die. It's how you live." Naruto admitted. "That's not entirely true. Some people have honor, but they just don't show it. Others, they discard honor altogether. There are a select few, aside from Samurai, that thrive on Honor. I'm one of the few Ninja that pride themselves on their Honor and loyalty. From what I can tell, my father was the same way."

Tsunade nodded. When there were 5 minutes left, Naruto started to meditate. When the sun set, the clones all dispelled. Some of them got to 3 on the second hand, while others made it to the Fourth on the Second hand, and still others were still on the Second finger on said hand. Naruto stayed like that for a few minutes, but then opened his eyes, showing he went into Sage mode, which he immediately shook himself out of, turning his eyes back to normal during a blink.

Naruto picked up a few leaves, and tried to spin them on his own, and he got the entire right hand, with four on the left, though he had a bit of difficulty. Tsunade chuckled at this. "You did good for a few hours."

"That's what I love about Shadow Clones." Naruto replied. "And with as many as I can make, I can... assimilate it a lot easier with meditation. This is a Training Regiment that works best for those that can make at least 200 with ease, and nothing more than the Tree Walking Exercise mastered. Since I'm a Jinchuuriki, it works wonders."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Alright, Gaki. Let's head back." He nodded, knowing that he shouldn't call her Grandma. They went back into the town, and stayed at an Inn. Shizune was wondering where she was most of the day, and was surprised at who came with her.

Naruto took the couch, and they both took a bed. Naruto passed out quickly.

00000x00000

Now that I have 3 ready I'll post.

Any questions on the Void Element, leave a Review. I will send replies via PM.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3

...

**Chapter 3**

-Wave Country-

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are standing on the bridge. It's been 6 days since Gato had died, and the bridge was just finished yesterday. "Do you really have to go?" Inari asked.

"I'm sorry Inari, but we do. It's just something we have to do. We would've had to go sooner or later." Sakura stated.

"Sakura, let's get going. We have to meet up with Naruto at Tanzaku, remember?" Sasuke stated.

Haku landed next to them. "Wait. Sasuke, is it possible for me to come with you?"

Sasuke then smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." This drew Sakura attention.

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Let's go then. I can't guarantee that the Hokage would let you live with him."

"If we let Naruto talk to him, then I'm pretty sure he can do something about it." Sasuke stated. "If there's one thing I've actually envied about him, it's that he's gotten close to every Hokage that's come while he was alive. If he can't do it, then no one can."

Haku nodded. They all jumped into the trees, and went towards Tanzaku.

-Tanzaku-

Naruto and Tsunade have been working together on a few other exercises. He had finished the First Exercise within 3 hours the second day. Since he'd been there for 3 days, working on the Fourth, he had gone through the next exercise she came up. He hadn't gotten this one down yet.

Put simply he had to separate Sand from his hand into the 5 different colors that are in the pile in his palm. He had almost gotten it down.

_'One more try.'_

Naruto had them put in his palm again. He moved them and finally got them in position. Tsunade saw this. "Good job." She stated.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you just helping him train in his Chakra Control? Shouldn't he be learning something else?" Shizune asked.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Tsunade asked. "He knows that Control is where his biggest weakness lies. He couldn't even use Genjutsu. That's why he's working on Control, and nothing else." She paused. "You still got those powders we tend to use for Poisons?"

"Yes, but they aren't in a poison yet."

"Get 5 of them, and make sure they're different Colors, none of them Toxic." Tsunade stated. "Naruto, that's the last one I'll be able to teach you. After that, well, let's see just how far you've progressed."

"Wait. Let's see how I've progressed so far, first." Naruto said, earning a nod, while Shizune was going through a briefcase.

"Form a Rasengan with one hand. See how fast you can." Tsunade stated.

"I've always used a Shadow Clone... but if you think I can." Naruto held up a hand like he'd seen Jiraiya do. The Rasengan formed in 4.8 seconds, completely stable. "This is... Damn. I knew Control would help, but still."

"And after this next one, your control, if not perfect, will border perfect." Tsunade stated. "it's a shame I can't use the Five-Pronged Seal. That would've helped you out a lot more, if you go through everything you have so far. Especially since you're a Jinchuuriki." Naruto nodded, while Shizune had 5 vials of powder.

She mixed them up, and poured them on Naruto's hand. "Now do the same as with the sand. This is the last thing I can do for you. If you want some more training with Control, Jiraiya is your best bet, since he's the only Konoha Shinobi that can use the Five-Pronged Seal, and is loyal from what I know."

Naruto nodded, and got to work. A Shadow Clone of Naruto was in Sage Mode and landed in front of them. "Boss, the team is coming now." Naruto looked at the clone, nodded, and then turned to Tsunade. "Looks like this is where we part ways, Tsunade." Naruto stated. "You're gonna want to disappear for a while, if you want to avoid them. I'm keeping my word of not forcing you to come back if you don't want to, but they might, and I can't do much about them."

Tsunade nodded and looked at Shizune. "Let's go. We want to leave before they get here." She then turned to Naruto. "The ones she gave you are fine, so work on them on your way back. Head back the civilian way, if you need to. Just make sure you get it done."

Naruto nodded, and continued working on it, while the Clone keep track of them. "We've got maybe 5 minutes before they get here through the trees." Tsunade nodded and left with Shizune in tow.

Naruto was still working on it, when Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi landed in the clearing, only to find him with a Clone. The clone walked up to him. "Sage Mode?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod.

"Alright, here's the deal." C Naruto stated. "Boss has been working on Control since we got here almost 4 days ago. He just started a new exercise a few minutes back, and needs to concentrate on it, so we decided we should head back the civilian way." He then looked at Haku. "It would help us out a bit more, especially if Haku is coming back with us. We don't want the council to know of her Bloodline. They'd turn her into a Breeding factory."

Sasuke looked at him, saw the seriousness, and nodded. Sakura nodded as well. "Haku, are you planning on taking Zabuza's Surname when you enter the village? You'll need a surname if you're staying." C Naruto stated.

"I'd go Yuki. My Bloodline is Hyouton, after all." Haku replied.

He nodded. "Well, going back the civilian way, meaning walking, will make them think that Haku is just a civilian orphan, that has been on her own for a while. Which, for the most part, is true." Haku and Sasuke nodded. "So, if we give that Illusion to the Gate Guards, they may question it, but if you let boss handle it, he can convince them she's a civilian."

"How do you plan on doing that? Gate duty is for Chuunin and Above." Kakashi stated.

"You'll see. After all, I do have practice playing on ignorance." C Naruto stated. The clone lost Sage Mode, and then dispelled. The original Naruto waved them over. They came over there, and Sakura widened her eyes.

"Don't touch them, Sakura." Naruto told her. "I know what they are and what they are used for. It's the final exercise I have to go through."

"But why those?" Sakura questioned. "If you truly knew what they were..."

"I know you know of them because you trained under someone who used them somewhat frequently." Naruto countered. "You'd know that they aren't Toxic, either." Sakura looked into his face, which showed seriousness. Then she examined the powders, and managed to make out all 5.

"Don't scare me like that, Naruto." Sakura stated. "I almost lost you not once, not twice, but 5 times. I don't want to lose you."

Naruto smiled at her. "That's good." His face then turned serious. "I think we should keep our old selves up. What we were like during this point in time. I know I was annoying, loud, and hyperactive. Sasuke, you were an Emo bastard that was stuck up on killing your brother." He then eyed Kakashi. "How far is he in the loop?"

"Chuunin Exams." Sasuke stated.

"We didn't see the need to go any further than that." Sakura admitted. Naruto nodded. "Well, I was thinking on that, and figured that we should reveal our true selves during the Chuunin Exams. Second portion. Remember, we want to _avoid_ Orochimaru."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, you're a little ahead of us."

"Actually, I wanted to kill him in the Forest." Naruto stated, earning a surprised look from them. "I talked it over with Kurama. We're going to hate it, but acting like we were during this time would simply add to the effect. And if Orochimaru does show up, we flee, but not like we would in this time. It's either reveal ourselves against Orochimaru in the forest, or during the Third Portion. We don't want people knowing how far we've progressed."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked apprehensive. "Sakura, you know that people think you're a fangirl, but if others find out that you changed so much so quickly, someone is bound to get suspicious. They might think you're a spy, and that's worse than anything else. Better to show small amounts of progress and reveal it over time, then reveal 4 years of progress over the course of a 2 week long mission. Sure, i could do it, if I knew of the Shadow Clone's Memory Transfer ability, which I can easily play off as learning during the course of this mission. That's no problem, and would explain a bit of progress for me. But it still won't explain the Rasengan, which I'll be hiding, Chidori, which Sasuke should hide, and Sakura's Inhuman strength... No offense."

Sakura leered at him. "And why shouldn't I take offense?"

Naruto backed up. "You know that kind of strength can turn a boulder to dust. Gai is the only one that could do that in _our_ time, aside from Tsunade. How would you explain that?" Sakura blinked in confusion. She backed off, and Naruto sighed.

"_**You turning into a coward?"**_

_'Not by a longshot, Kurama. I just don't want to get punched to Iwa, and have to reveal more than I should. I still think Sakura could send me to Iwa in one hit. If there's anyone that can do something like that, Sakura and Tsunade are the only ones that can do that, aside from the Bijuu, or other demons.'_

"_**Point."**_

Naruto looked in his hand, and it was all there. He sighed. "Do you see why I said all that? If you have to fight Ino again, just let loose, and play it off as your other self. If that doesn't explain it, we'll do so then."

Sakura sighed. "I don't know how you do it." Naruto took on a confused face. "You can convince anyone to see things your way, yet you rarely realize it."

"I didn't realize it until after I came back with Jiraiya. I've played it off as my personality, so far. Seriously, how many people have I changed for the better?" Naruto asked.

"I stopped counting at 50. Anything C-rank or above that you go on, shit will hit the fan, and you'd change someone, stop someone that's causing trouble, and then walk away as if nothing happened." Sakura stated. "If it weren't for the idiocy of the Council, and ROOT, you'd have made Hokage when you came back with Jiraiya. Or at least came close. It wasn't until you saved the village from Pein that they finally saw you for you, and not the Kyuubi."

Kakashi sighed. "I think we should stay here for a day, and leave in the morning."

Naruto looked back at the town, and noticed that Tsunade and Shizune were long gone. "I've got a room in a hotel nearby. I wasn't exactly sure how long it was going to take you to get here, so I paid for one after a bit of gambling. I was also hoping to run into Tsunade. No luck." he sat down. "I'll stick around here. There's a festival that's been going on since yesterday, and is going to continue until tomorrow evening. Take a load off, and have some fun. You'll never know when you'll be able to again." Sasuke looked at Haku, and they both left immediately, and without saying anything.

Kakashi noticed this, and looked at Naruto, who blinked. "They got closer than I thought in that time."

"You're the one that's turned opponents with clashing views into friends with similar, if not identical, views as you." Sakura countered.

"Yeah, but he never did." Naruto told her.

Sakura blinked. "Point."

"Alright, I'll continue working on this. If anyone needs me, I'll be in this clearing. The Blue Moon Inn is where I'm staying. Just mention NUN, and he'll give you the room number I've got."

"Why Nun?" Kakashi asked.

"My initials." Naruto replied. "Sakura should know."

Sakura blinked, and nodded. "You should know that no one else knows about the second N."

"I know. Only you, Sasuke, and me know about it." Sakura stated. "Well, now Kakashi-sensei knows, and so does Haku, but still."

"Quick question." Naruto stated. "Did they name the bridge after me again? They did last time, but I didn't find out until after Pein's attack."

"I suggested it, since you're the one that took down all of Gato's men within a few seconds. Not the same as last time, but still. I gave you the credit, since you really did take them out. They agreed instantly. Inari was still in shock that you did that to them, and came close to hailing you as a god, or something."

"I hope you stopped him from doing that. It's not a good thing to think of me as a God. I'm no god." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I did." Sakura stated. "And he saw what I mean. He's no coward that's for sure."

Naruto nodded, and got back to his Powder Exercise. Sakura walked off, but Kakashi stayed. "Naruto, I'm afraid that I don't know all of your skills. I've seen Sasuke's and Sakura's, but not yours."

"I'm sorry sensei, but those will have to wait until I'm done with this. You saw the Rasenshuriken. That's one of my original Jutsu, and the Third Upgrade to the Rasengan. There's the Giant Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasengan, and Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Rasenshuriken is the combination of the Giant Rasengan, and Fuuton: Rasengan, but's it's dangerous, and classified as S-rank Kinjutsu due to the massive Drawback if used at Point Blank range like the regular Rasengan. That's why I went Sage Mode to use it. I need Sage Mode to throw it, otherwise I could very well tear my own arm off."

"Why did you come up with that?" Kakashi asked, eyes wide.

"You taught Sasuke the Chidori, and Wind is strong against Lightning. I started training on my natural Wind Affinity, and yes it's my natural one. I finished the Rasengan, like my father wanted to. And while I was at Whirlpool Island, I went through a few trials and found out I have access to another element. One that my father might have been able to use, but never showed. His Hiraishin was based off of it, but he never showed signs of this one. I did."

"How do you know this?"

"I had to face off with him. Using it, along with my natural Wind Affinity, I got him to give up. He gave me a choice of a weapon, along with the location of his old Armory, and Clan stuff for making him give up. Only I can get to it, since I'm of his blood. But yeah."

"What did you choose?"

Naruto sighed. "It's called the Devil Arm." Naruto's arms turned fox-like, and changed into the Devil Arms. "I was only supposed to grab it with one hand, but I did with both simultaneously. It fused with my own, and I can channel Kurama's Youki into them without consequence. I've already tried it out, to be honest, but you can't let anyone know about this. I've got virtually no training with them, so if anyone found out about them before I get some kind of training under my belt, then shit will hit the fan faster than you can say "Sorry." Because no one will like it. Kurama is only vaguely aware of its abilities, so you know."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. I'll keep that out of the loop. Still, I think you could use a sword of some kind."

"I'll keep that in mind, because honestly? I have a feeling that my mother had some kind of fetish for swords, and ramen."

"She did." Was Kakashi's reply. "I'm not going into detail about it, because you could simply ask Yuugao Uzuki, if you know her."

"Friend of Anko, Kurenai and Hana, right?" Kakashi nodded. "I don't really know her at this point in time, but I do know a bit about Anko. After all, I did hide in her forest when I was younger."

Kakashi nodded. "Did I... Get close to someone in the future?"

"Not really. Your tardiness was a turn off, even for Anko, who gave you a chance. Personally, I was hoping you'd end up with a girl named Shizune." Kakashi tensed. "If you gave her a chance, I'm sure she'd go for it. Now get going. You should relax a bit. Oh yeah. The next Icha Icha won't come out for a few years. Just a heads up."

Kakashi left in a Shunshin. Naruto went back to his hand, performing the exercise. It was almost sundown when he finished it. Naruto then mixed it up again, and tried to do it again within the 30 minutes left. He did so, but it took 10 minutes. Again, he took 7 minutes, and the Sun had reached the horizon. He put it in a bag, and walked back to his hotel.

He saw his team there, Haku included, and they were eating. He sat down with them. "Alright, Team. We'll be heading back tomorrow. Naruto, how did it go?"

"I did it, now I have to get it down in a certain time frame. Then I can call it mastered."

"And what's the time frame you're shooting for?" Sakura asked.

"1 minute. I got it to just under 7 minutes before I came back." Naruto admitted. "Before that, I did so in just over 10 minutes. I'm getting it down faster, but what I've got still isn't enough."

"You ran into Tsunade earlier, didn't you?" Sakura asked, drawing Kakashi's and Sasuke's attention.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "She left before you guys got here, though. I wasn't going to take her back, because she doesn't wish to return yet. But she will one day. She openly stated that she would have come with me if she had known I was my father's son. Well, I told her, and said she would come back after a while, but she'd stay in contact. It's better than Jiraiya did. When he went off the map, he didn't contact anyone. She'll be hiding from Jiraiya's network the most. But she isn't aware that's I've got my own network, which I've been spreading for the past few days."

"You've started a network that quickly?" Sasuke asked, surprised. "How?"

"You'd be surprised." Naruto stated. "Being a Jinchuuriki can get you things most humans can't, or wouldn't think of."

"Demons?" Sasuke whispered, earning a nod. "When did you find any of them?"

"Luckily, the Uzumaki Trials said to come here next. Once I did, I went gambling, found Tsunade playing Texas Hold 'em, won, got her to train my control, and sent a Shadow Clone to the place where I was supposed to go. Needless to say, I got on their good side quickly. If I need to disappear off the map, I can. Hell, I can leave the dimension for training, if need be. I can easily say that I've activated a Bloodline I had no idea of."

"What?" Haku stated.

"My bloodline... it's similar to yours, Haku. An Element Based Bloodline. I've only found 1 demon that can, and it's only thanks to Kurama that I met him." Naruto told them. "In any case, I'm not revealing it unless I need to, and now that I've been there, i can go there and back without much difficulty, or even using the Gate. I could be in my house and I could get there within seconds."

Sakura sighed. "Don't you think you're giving yourself too much credit?"

"Nope. Too little." Naruto stated. "For the simple fact that I've got a replica of something that is called the Flash. I've already tried it out. It works to get there, and come back. All I really have to do is know where I'm going, and what it looks like in the area, or if I'm going to someone, I need to be able to sense them. Aside from that, there's no other requirements. I've already been there, and they never change much in their construction, so it's a simple matter for me to do so."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. And yet you don't need a seal?"

"Nope. That was the original. After seeing it in action, I managed to emulate it with what it was originally intended to do, after I realized I could use a Mangekyo Sharingan Jutsu with it. Tobi used it, after all."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "Izanagi..." Sasuke whispered.

"That's what it's called? The one that allows someone to erase part of their existence. That one I used with it, and in doing so, I can reappear strike, and then disappear right afterwards. I can't do so for long periods of time, though. I'd need more control over the Element itself, and then I might be able to."

"The more practice with Hyouton I got, the easier it came." Haku stated.

"Same here with Fire." Sasuke admitted.

"And Lightning with me." Kakashi added.

"I think once you get a feel for your Elements, they get easier the more you understand them." Sakura suggested.

Naruto nodded. "That would make sense."

"_**Kit, You've got 3 tails of my Youki converted already, and usable as your own. You were at the same point when you came. Meaning, the more time goes by, the more of my Youki becomes your Chakra, with your Elements. Basically, all I am is an entity. At least I'll be able to help out with the Devil Arms. I've been studying them myself, to be honest. I'll give you the low down the next time you come in here."**_

_'Noted. I'll see you tonight then.'_

"Well, I think we should hit the sack. Remember, Haku. You need to suppress your Chakra, but not get rid of it. Put it down to a civilian's level, and we walk back." She nodded and they went upstairs. Sakura and haku got one room, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi the other.

-the next day-

Team 7 and Haku were walking out of town at 0730 sharp. They were walking towards Konohagakure, and Naruto was working with the powder again. Sakura kept looking at him, only to find he was concentrating on it.

They were about an hour away from the gates that Naruto shouted. "Finally!" Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You've been working at it all this time, and you just got it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Shut up! I had to go through 3 exercises one of which I used 1,000 Shadow Clones to complete in a little over a day. Then the next one for almost 3 days, and then you showed up 5 minutes after I started this one. With my reserves, you know that this would be hard as hell." Naruto countered. "Getting it this quickly is a good thing."

Sakura nodded in agreement, as did Kakashi, but Haku was still confused. Sasuke sighed. "Enlighten me then. How much do you have?"

"Remember the amount of Chakra I gave off in the Valley? 3 times that has been added to what would have been the Sandaime and Yondaime Chakra levels combined. All in all, I've got more Chakra than the Nidaime, Sandaime, and Yondaime combined, and more on the way. Sensei, 3 tails are converted to my own, if that's not enough."

Sasuke's eyes widened, knowing exactly what he meant. "Point. And let me guess... 6 tails to go?" Naruto nodded. "Well, shit."

"I think we've all said that now." Sakura stated.

"Gaara's not the type to curse, but I have a feeling he did as well." Naruto admitted. "He's also a lot more logical than I am, so you can bet he'll also be following the same rules we are."

Sakura nodded. The rest of the trip was silent, and then reached the gate. "Team 7 returning from our mission to Wave Country, with someone that has taken a shine to my students."

"Kakashi, you really shouldn't do this." The guard stated. Naruto walked up to them. "Kotetsu, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "I think you should know that..." He whispered something in Kotetsu's ear.

"You kidding me?" Kotetsu shouted.

"Nope. In fact..." He motioned closer, and whispered some more. "That's what I've seen, anyway."

"Well, if she's that close to him, she's good with at least 90% of the village... minus the fangirls."

"No kidding."

"Izumo, let her pass."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto motioned for him to come closer. Izumo did, and he heard something that made him pale. "You wouldn't..."

"You wanna bet?" Naruto asked, a smirk on his face. "I've got most of it hidden, you know?"

"H-h-h-how did you find out?" Izumo was entirely flustered.

"What is he talking about?" Kotetsu asked.

"You don't think I'd prank everyone in the village and not find things that some people would kill to know, do you? I mean, the only things I haven't found out is what Kakashi sensei's face looks like, what's inside some of the sealed shacks in the forests, and how the hell things can happen so quickly in the Forest of Death that makes people fear it. I've probably got dirt on everyone in the village. You really think I haven't heard about, or seen, you doing _that_ on multiple occasions?" Naruto ended up asking.

"Hey, if that's true then can you tell me something?" Kotetsu asked, whispering in Naruto's ear.

"Yeah. He does. Don't ask me how I found out, because the circumstances are not pretty, or good for your health." Naruto stated.

"Good to know."Kotetsu replied. "Go ahead in. She should go with you to the Hokage for the report."

Kakashi nodded, and everyone, minus Naruto left. "By the way, if you tell anyone what I told you, that information is going public during the next festival, Izumo."

"What is he talking about?" Kotetsu asked.

"Kid, what will it take to keep you quiet about that?"

Naruto thought about it. His eyes brightened, and a grin came across his face, before motioning him to come closer. _"Keep the fact I have a bloodline a secret from everyone, and ask her out on a date, in public, while in front of her friends. The last thing you have to do is grab her breast right in front of them. Do this, and it's not getting out. And make sure people can see it all happen."_

"You have what?" Izumo asked.

"Yes, I do. And that's not getting out, or else the other 3 secrets I have on you that have nothing to do with her go public. Later." Naruto jumped off laughing maniacally.

"What does he have?"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to say. Even the council and Hokage isn't going to hear about it from me." Izumo stated, fear present in his voice.

"Does he know about..."

"I sure as hell hope not." Izumo told him.

-Hokage's office-

Kakashi, Sasuke and Haku were in front of Sarutobi. "Lord Hokage, it seems we ran into a bit of trouble on our mission."

Sarutobi's face hardened. "Am I to assume it has something to do with you Third person?"

"That's one thing that was an aftereffect of it. We encountered a few Rogue Shinobi." Kakashi stated. "She was with one of them, but is not really aligned with any of them, and probably held against her will."

Naruto came in through the shadows in the corner. "Kakashi-sensei, why don't you let me handle Haku's involvement in the mission."

"Alright, since it was you that convince her to come with us." Kakashi then went into the details of the mission.

Sarutobi sighed. "And you wish for me to allow her in?"

"I did, Hokage-sama." Naruto stated, surprising him.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Naruto. He never calls me that."

"I know I don't. And you should realize that this means I'm a lot more serious than I usually am since I did." Naruto countered. "It's very rare for me to be this serious, so I think I should go for something a lot more rare, or almost impossible to convince me to do. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sarutobi was silent and nodded. "First off, she's an orphan whose father killed her mother, and then tried to kill her. He failed, and she ended up killing him. After which, she was... convince by Zabuza to follow him, and she stuck with him as long as she survived. From there, Zabuza taught her to survive, so she can survive in the wild, but when I found out she was never truly aligned with any village, I told her my little secret. She got pretty close to me, and then I told her that Sasuke would probably match up with her a lot more easily, since his own brother performed the Massacre. I left it to her, and she agreed to abandon Zabuza for us, and a better place to stay."

"Bloodline massacre?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto sighed. "I guess. She did have a few Ice Jutsu. What else could it be?"

"That's what it was." Haku admitted. "But he did warn me, just as Sasuke did, about what your council would do if I was found to have a Bloodline. That's why I'd go for a Civilian's life."

"That, and the fact that you hate killing." Naruto added.

Sarutobi watched them talk, and sighed. "Alright. No bloodline, but a civilian. Your name is Haku, correct? If your bloodline is Hyouton, then you might want a name aside from Koori."

"I was thinking something along the lines of Yuki. My home village did snow a lot." Haku suggested.

"Haku Yuki. White Snow. Very well." Sarutobi stated. "Now there's only the matter of a place to stay."

"That's another reason I'm here." Sasuke spoke up. "One is to give her some support morally. I know it's not usually my thing, but still. She needs it. She is welcome to stay in the Uchiha Complex. I also want Naruto switched to the Uchiha Complex as well. He is living in an apartment, right?"

"Why Naruto as well?"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. "It's better that way for all of us. Birds of a Feather flock together." Naruto nodded.

"I'm with him. This mission was more than just out of our league at first. It was an eye opener, for all of us. Sakura-chan even changed a little." Naruto admitted. "It think it's the first time I saw her sweat during training. She's taking her role as a Kunoichi seriously."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke added. "That fact alone means she's better than the rest of our class."

"I should get going. Time to get back at a stalker I've had for a while, but played dumb around. Still don't know why she faints." Naruto muttered the last part under his breath and faded out of existence.

"I think that's what he meant by new Jutsu." Haku stated. "Unless he's done that before."

"Not once have I seen him do that." Kakashi admitted.

_'He wasn't kidding when he said he copied the Izanagi, or maybe even Izanami.' _Sasuke thought. _'Damn, he's good. And what did it say about those two? Hmm... I'll have to check up on the scrolls again. I need to see what they said about them.'_ He sighed. "Hokage-sama, I should be going. When she's done here, send have someone escort Haku to the Uchiha Complex. I've got things to do."

"I'll do that. And Naruto?"

"We already discussed it before we got back. He'll grab his stuff, and bring it to the Uchiha Estate before nightfall." Sasuke stated before walking to the door. "I'll be waiting for you, Haku."

"Noted." Haku replied.

Sarutobi sighed as Sasuke left the room and closed the door. "Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke are hiding something."

"I'm aware." Kakashi stated. "Unfortunately, anything I do know is kept under a Blood Oath. I can't say anything or there will be death as I start. The only ones that can are them."

"Wait. A _Blood Oath_? Since when do they know about that?" Sarutobi shouted.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to. Only they can say anything on it, or make exceptions. I, on the other hand, can't, and no one can force them to say anything on it. It has to be of their own free will, and can sense when a Genjutsu would make them say anything. It would be pointless to do so."

Sarutobi sighed. "Alright, if Naruto chooses to tell me, he will. If not, he won't. Take Haku to the Uchiha Estate. Your team has a week off. Enjoy it while you can."

Kakashi nodded, and gestured for Haku to follow him.

Sarutobi turned to the picture of the Yondaime. "Minato... I'm sorry, but I need to know just what to do with your son." he whispered.

"You could start by telling me why you never told me." Naruto stated, revealing himself to be in the same corner he exited from. This shocked Sarutobi. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh. I'm only a Shadow Clone. And I already know of the Memory Transfer. You might want to put up a few privacy barriers. I have a feeling that no one is supposed to know of my heritage." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi's eyes hardened. "No one but me, and one other know of your parentage, and he's never in the village. Not even the elders are aware of it. I had destroyed all records of your mother to help with that, but kept the most important pieces locked up in a safe in this very room."

"Why didn't you say anything on it?"

"If you know of them, you'd know that they both had many enemies. It was for your protection. Something that failed utterly." Sarutobi said, his voice sad. "I did whatever I could to protect you, short of having you leave the village for good. I've thought several times that I should have sent you out of the village, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so."

"Why not?"

"I always hoped they would change. Something that, unfortunately, I was wrong about. Your father wanted you seen as a hero. It never happened. One of the many things I always hated myself for was being forced to watch your father perform the sealing."

"The other is letting Orochimaru go, right?" Sarutobi nodded, but then took on a shocked look.

"How did you..."

"There's a reason I asked for the Privacy seals, and all the ANBU can't even see in here due to my own actions. It's something I came up with to prevent even the Byakugan to see through." Naruto stated. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I'm not the Naruto you know. In fact, you were dead before I got this way."

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi questioned with a hard gaze.

"Jiji... I'm from the future. Same as Sasuke, and Sakura. We were all 16 when it happened. You died when I was 13, and I'm 12 now. We went back in time to stop the future we knew from happening. Because there were only a few survivors out of all of the elemental nations, even the minor countries. It all came down to me and Sasuke. If I won, he died, Sakura would be dead, being the only medic left alive, The Godaime Mizukage, the Godaime Kazekage, the Current Raikage would be alive, and then there's me. Sakura was mortally wounded. The Hachibi Jinchuuriki was mortally wounded. Everyone else was dead. If I died, they'd all be dead within an hour of my death. That's when the Kyuubi, who is actually named Kurama gave an offer that he wasn't sure would work."

"What was the offer?"

"Go back in time to stop it all from happening." Naruto told him. "And since we had made peace a few weeks beforehand, I found out he didn't know where or when we'd end up. Turns out we ended up in the second fight with Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke, Sakura and I all came back with Kurama's power, The Mizukage, Raikage, and Kazekage all came back with the power of the Ichibi and the Yonbi, who are called Shukaku and Son Goku respectively. Kyuubi is called Kurama. I also recently found out that Kirabi, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki came back as well. As to how, not even I know."

Sarutobi stared at him. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"Well... there's the fact that I know and upgraded the Rasengan to create what was called an S-rank Kinjutsu, master Sage Mode from the Toad Summons..."

"Wait, you mastered Sage Mode from the Toads?" Sarutobi cut him off.

"Yeah, I did." _'Kurama, I'll handle it this time.'_ Naruto closed his eyes and gathered the Nature Chakra, and opened his eyes. "See?"

Sarutobi sighed. "And when did you master this?"

"I was 15, almost 16." Naruto released Sage Mode. "There's only one person that can do this, and even he hasn't mastered it like I have, because he died before I could, trying to get the leader of an Organization that's after the Bijuu. They're called the Akatsuki."

Sarutobi sighed. "Also, I found that by using Kurama's Youki, I can use a type of Doujutsu, just like any Jinchuuriki. It's called the Demon eyes, and it's not a bloodline." this point raised an eyebrow.

"Demon eyes?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's a Doujutsu that only appears with Demons, Hanyou and Jinchuuriki. A Demon, however, can't turn it off. For a Demon, it's the only eyes they have. For a Hanyou, they have no set eye color, though they tend to stick with the eyes of the Human parent. For a Jinchuuriki, It's more of a Doujutsu than anything else, and it looks different for each one." Naruto explained.

"Explain."

"You haven't seen me angry, have you?" Naruto asked, causing Sarutobi to shake his head. "Getting angry causes Youki to flow and it's harder to resist the flow. For a Jinchuuriki, this can be extremely dangerous, and leads to something called the Jinchuuriki Cloak. Mine is a Red-orange color, and my Demon Eyes is a Blood Red Color with black slits. Just accessing Youki short of a separate Tailed Beast mode would trigger a few bodily changes and the Demon Eyes."

"Tailed Beast Mode?"

"I'll go into that when it's needed. Right now, I can't, because I can't use it without going to a certain area and training myself to use it properly." Naruto admitted. "I could when I was 16, and actually wrestled for control of Kurama's Youki. I won with some help, but the aftermath is what caused the Tailed Beast Mode. And it's not really something I should brag about, so I'm not even going to bother explaining it."

"_**You really want to impress me?"**_

_'Hey, I'm trying to give out necessary information without making you seem like the bad guy. I'm not exactly sure how to do so, so I'm winging it.'_

"So, you managed to beat out the Kyuu... Uh, Kurama, take his Youki, and use it yourself?"

"Basically, but doing so would drain my chakra, as he would take it if he felt like it. That's why it's not something to brag about. What's more is, I managed to make friends with all 9 Bijuu, and freed them from the control they were under. That is something I'd rather brag about, but I'm still not going to." Naruto stated. "I just don't see the point in it, to be honest."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"When I went back in time, found out about the Uzumaki Trials, went through them, and came back. That's when I realized that bragging about something will not cut it in this life. So, if I play the fool, that's just me acting like I did during this time." Naruto replied.

"And the others?" Sarutobi stated.

"No one else is to know. Not even Kakashi-sensei knows anything beyond the next Chuunin Exams in Konohagakure. After that, our true progress will be revealed. I'd still avoid Sage Mode and Kurama's Youki until then. Especially not in the village, or where people can see it. I've also found something interesting. Well, 2 things actually, both of which after I came back."

Sarutobi stared. "Which are?"

"I have access to Void element, which is from my father's Clan, and Kurama can regulate Sage Chakra for me like The Toad Elders do, or did, for Jiraiya, but I don't intend on relying on it, even though the only Jutsu I really know are those I came up with myself, meaning Sexy Jutsu and one other, Rasengan, and the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"You made another Jutsu?" Sarutobi asked, somewhat scared.

"It's not like the Sexy Jutsu, which I originally created as an Anti-pervert Jutsu, but it's just as, if not more dangerous than the Sexy Jutsu. It was labeled an S-class Kinjutsu. The Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. And if Sage Mode is off the list, so is that one." Naruto stated.

"Wait, why is that? And why was it considered a Kinjutsu?"

"Well for starters, there's the fact that it's a Rasengan with Wind Chakra added into it, but that's the start of it." Seeing him nod, Naruto continued. "It tears the target apart at the cellular level, and if it hits, you're dead. No argument about it. But there in lies the problem." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "If used at Point Blank Range, it could very tear my arm off, or at least make it so I can't use Chakra in that arm. The Jutsu itself makes microscopic wind blades that, if your not careful, can cut through even the fabled Crystal element."

"And Sage Mode?" Sarutobi asked.

"It allows me to throw the Rasenshuriken, thus eliminating the Point Blank problem, but it will still cause death like that. It also takes the amount of Chakra of about 3 Suiryuudan, and an extreme Wind Affinity. I think Asuma is the only one that can use it, and even then he'd have trouble with it." Naruto explained. "That's about it, and I came up with it to beat out Sasuke himself with his Chidori, and yes Kakashi taught it to him. Last time, though, he didn't know the Truth of the Uchiha Massacre. This time, all 3 of us do."

Sarutobi tensed. "I found out from Madara, and though I normally wouldn't believe him, thinking back on it, it made sense. The Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup Detat, and you sent Itachi to do so. However, I know you better than that, and you wouldn't have agreed with that action. And that means you were outnumbered 3 to 1 against the Elders. And guess what else I'm doing?"

"Don't tell me you're spreading the word about it."

"Nah, not that. I'm getting the proof of it, and everything that Danzou has done to date. After all, he did die in the future, and I did go through his hideout. I found he kept extremely detailed records of everything he's done. From helping Hanzo in a Civil war, that ended up taking the life of someone that would one day try to destroy Konoha because of it, dealings with Orochimaru, and Akatsuki, though I'm not sure if Akatsuki Related items are in there at the moment, and several other things that normally wouldn't do any good."

Sarutobi sighed. "What else did you find?"

"Well, I'd actually have to get it myself, to be honest. Right now, I'm doing 4 things. One, talking to Hinata Hyuuga. Two, I'm here talking to you. Three, I'm infiltrating ROOT HQ. Four, I'm heading to my father's old Armory, which Ironically has all the Namikaze and Uzumaki scrolls that were in the village. The original is going to the Armory, the one going through ROOT is taking caution, and going to exit with a Void Element Jutsu which is something my father tried to achieve with his Hiraishin, and the Uchiha can do with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Void Teleport. As to where I'll be ending up... Well, that's going to be a surprise, but it'll get to you soon."

Sarutobi nodded. "If you can get it and make sure all the evidence is intact, I'd pay you for an S-rank mission in exchange for doing so. Also... Uh, are you aware of the circumstances involving S-ranks?"

"No one is to know about it. Sasuke's likely to kill off Homura and Koharu, to be honest. He'd also go after Danzou, mainly because he's got 9 Sharingan implanted into his right arm, and another one in his right eye. The eye is Shisui's right eye, the rest, I have no idea. Nothing good comes with playing with the dead. Bring Danzou's acts to light, and we can get him with at least 50 charges of Treason, and another 20 of insubordination. It was well over 100 for Treason, and I don't know how many for Insubordination when he did die." Naruto stated.

"So, if you bring his acts to light..."

"Then he'll either flee the village, and you put him as kill on sight, or he'll take the punishment as he should, and die. Either way, death is his only option." Naruto stated. "And you know that Sasuke would love to deliver."

"He's not after Itachi?" Sarutobi asked.

"If Itachi was ordered, then he should be in the village, and not a Rogue. However, I did explain something to him. Itachi can be a link to the inside of Akatsuki, and it's already been made."

"A link? How?"

"In the short time I've been back, I've already started a Spy Network myself. With who they are, they won't be noticed. As to how far they go, I won't say. And the best part? I don't have to leave the village to meet with them. Not officially, anyway." Naruto explained. "That's all you really need to know. I've already made a link to Itachi, and he's already working as an insider with me. If someone asks for a Nun Kaze or Arachnid Kage (A/N: Yes, I got this from someone else, but I can't remember who it was that posted it, or what the name of the story was. I'm sorry if you read this, and it seems like I'm taking it, but it seems like a good idea to use for this.), then I can lead them to him."

"Nun Kaze, huh?" Sarutobi stated. "You?"

"Nah, Co-commander of sorts. Two people lead this Spy Network, so you know. This way, if one can't make it, the other can. One is codenamed Arachnid Kage, the other Nun Kaze. As to which one I am, I'm not going to say."

"Well, I'd place my bets on Nun Kaze."

"As I said, I won't say either way. But for now? We have more spies than Jiraiya has spies, book copies sold, and money combined. If you want to know where I found them, too bad, because you wouldn't believe me if I told you, nor would you think they'd ever agree to it. So don't bring it up."

"Fine. But I hope you use it for Konoha."

"I didn't form it for Konohagakure." Naruto admitted. "I formed it for peace. There's a difference. Later." Naruto went poof, signifying the Shadow Clone.

Sarutobi sighed. _'I'm getting too old for this shit.'_

-with Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto and Hinata underneath a tree, but Hinata looked on the verge of passing out.

It was silent for the past few minutes, so Naruto decided to break it. "Hinata, I know you like me." She stiffened, and slowly turned her head to him. "I can honestly say, you're probably the only one who does in the village and wouldn't care about any big ass burdens I carry."

Her face was set in stone, and it depicted nothing but shock. "You'd probably fight someone that was about to kill me, with no fear, knowing full well you'd die if you did." _'Granted, she did that in the future, but she doesn't know that.'_

She was about ready to faint. "Please, don't faint on me." Naruto told her, concern on his face. "There's a lot more to me than most would ever think. You've only seen part of it."

She lost all nervousness for a second, replaced by confusion, and curiosity. "W-w-w-what do you mean?"

"I know you've been follow me since the academy, but I didn't know why, nor did I really care, to be honest. If not for you fainting whenever your around me, along with you twiddling your fingers and avoiding my gaze, I would never have come to the conclusion that you actually do care for me. A lot more than most. Something, as I'm sure you know, is somewhat new to me." Naruto said, earning a nod.

"Well, then let me fill you in on a few things, and I'm going to blunt about them. First off, from what I've seen at least, your self-confidence is shot all to hell. For what reason, I don't know, but I'd like to find out one day." She almost gaped at him. "Second, you're too nervous around me to do anything but faint. You need to get over the fainting if you really wanted to date me. Blushing... it's cute when you do that." She closed her mouth, and blushed. "I stand by my statement that you are cute when you blush like that." Her blush darkened.

"The Third thing I've noticed... Well, you're not exactly good at the Jyuuken, which is your family's Taijutsu." She did a double-take.

_'How did he know?'_

"I know this because... contrary to what you think, I've seen you train in it from time to time after we graduated. If you want some advice about it, just ask."

She did, but was stuttering on every word. Naruto chuckled. "Okay. Well, the first piece of advice I can give you is don't go for the original." She stared at him. "Jyuuken is too... rigid, I think is the word. It doesn't allow you to use your strengths to you advantage. One of your strengths is your natural flexibility. If you can modify it to fit your flexibility and use it to your advantage, then you should be able to work it out a lot easier." She looked at him confused. "do you know why my Taijutsu usually sucks?" She shook her head.

"Well, for one, the Academy stunted my growth from day one, so that's one reason. The other is the fact that I've been developing it on my own. My Taijutsu is based on me and my natural abilities. Your Taijutsu has to fit you, not you fitting your Taijutsu. If you have to use a certain Taijutsu, then modify it so you can use it on your own, and highly efficiently. This is a fact that is lost to most." Naruto stated.

She nodded. "A-anything else?"

"Well, that's the biggest thing, but if I had to guess, your Chakra Affinity is water, so if you could add in water, and move it with your Taijutsu, then you'd work a hell of a lot better." Naruto said, taking his knowledge of the future and using it to his advantage. She looked at him. "How..."

"Did I know?" Naruto finished for her, earning a nod. "It's because of your Natural Flexibility. That is always present in a Water Element Main. Earth Mains tend to be a lot more sturdy, and less flexible. Wind Mains, such as myself, are a lot more unpredictable, and tend to be able to adapt highly quickly. Fire Mains... They're hotheads. Nuff said." She giggled slightly at his joke. "Got a laugh out of you on that one." She blushed. "I like it, and wish you'd do that more." he sighed.

"Anyway, Lightning Mains... Well, I'd just look at Sasuke, as he's a Lightning Main, but the Arrogance is the Uchiha Clan all the way. They tend to be speed oriented, not really flexible, but not really stiff. Speed is never really a problem for them, but Sasuke, whose family is actually a Fire Main while he's a Lightning Main, also gives the Hothead status. So yeah, that's about right. Your main Element gives off one or two characteristics about a person. Water Mains, can be shy, but when angered, they are dangerous. It's the most balanced, and most contradictory Element. Along with being the purest. That's why you are who you are. However, there are other Elements, aside from the original 5, and you don't really need to have in order to have traits from them. One, for example, is the Void Element."

"Void?" Hinata asked.

"It's an Element that you aren't necessarily born with, but can develop if you have the ability to. And I actually have. It can form in an empty space. The pain of loss, the feeling of loneliness, stuff like that can easily trigger it. People are born with an ability for certain things, but they have to train in them to use them. Void is one of the rarest ones, and is considered a Bloodline at times. In fact, it is, but not everyone that has the ability to active it. I did because of the loneliness I felt. It was the hole I had gotten from not knowing a true family, and being singled out because of what I am."

Hinata gestured for him to continued.

"They call me a Demon, if you haven't heard. The fact of the matter is, I am not a demon, but the container for a Demon... A Bijuu, to be more precise, which just so happens to be one of the highest ranks of all Demons. They know little of friendship, and any love they have is nothing more than political." Naruto stated. "I've taught the one sealed inside of me what I knew, and that's not much to be honest, but he wants to find out more about it. Since then, we've been on somewhat good terms. This also means I don't really have to wrestle for Control of my own Chakra. Another reason my Chakra Control Sucked to high freaking hell."

She nodded. "Does the fact that I house a Bijuu scare you? Or make you hate me?"

"NO!" She yelled. "Nothing you could do would make me hate you, short of killing anyone close to me."

Naruto smiled at her. She noticed it was different from his usual smiles. This one was a real smile. A Happy one. "I was hoping you'd say that." She ended up blinking. "Confused?" she nodded. "Well, I wanted to make sure what I thought was correct, and you proved me wrong."

She looked about ready to cry, when Naruto continued. "I thought you were just trying to get close to me, only to betray me in the end. Isn't the first time it's happened, and I can almost guarantee it won't be the last." he sighed, noting her shocked face. "The reason being... Well," He closed his eyes and found no one in the immediate area. He went through a few handsigns and put up a sound barrier.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm from the future, and we were a little close. I had to make sure you really did like me like you did then. And you do. I was never able to truly ask you why you did, but I didn't question it. I loved the feeling, better than I liked Sakura, who by the way hit me more times than I care to count, so she's not really the one for me. More like a sister, to be honest. Anko Mitarashi is also like a sister, mainly because the two of us are outcasts."

She nodded. "I'm glad."

"That I trust you with this?" She shook her head. "That we actually got together in the future?" She nodded. "And here I was thinking it was both of them." She laid her head on his shoulder without thinking. He laid his head on hers, and she fell asleep like that. Naruto was meditating like that, as well. She seemed at peace, and another Clone appeared in front of him, a 3 foot long, 9 inch thick scroll on his back. The one with his head on Hinata's opened one eye, and raised a finger to his lips before mouthing something.

"Boss is in the Armory. Put the evidence inside dad's nose."

The other clone nodded and left in a Void Shunshin. The one with Hinata went back to meditating on her head. After a few minute, Hinata woke up, and found that Naruto was still there but his head was on hers. "Finally awake, Tenshi-hime?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and spoke. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Then it's a good thing this isn't a dream, isn't it?" he asked, earning a surprised look from her. "And what you heard before you passed out on my shoulder... That was real as well." her eyes widened. "Do you see that I want to continue with what I left off on?"

She nodded. But a question formed. "Why did you come back?"

Naruto's eyes went dead. "You were... pregnant. No one knew but you, me, and Sakura. Someone... Someone killed you. I had no purpose for living anymore. If I could be with you alive, then I would do it." He looked at her, his eyes still dead. Her eyes met his and saw it. "You were the only one to truly like me for me. Everyone that was close to me were dead, or dying. All at the hands of one man. I... I almost killed him. I was going to kill myself doing it, too. I didn't care. There wasn't even 10 left alive. 2 were mortally wounded. One killed off anyone and everyone. One was me. The rest were not really wounded, but had no power to fight. My team... We were still standing. Sasuke, Sakura and I. Sasuke was a Rogue, but has decided to back me this time. Sakura was one of those mortally wounded. I had to kill Sasuke, thus killing myself. Instead, we all got sent back in time. I received word from all of the others but one."

"How..."

Naruto shook his head. "I wouldn't kill Sasuke before that. When he killed you... all bets were off. All limitations: Gone. No holds barred. Outright obliterate. That's what I was going for. If the Kyuubi, or Kurama as it is his name, did not have a Time Traveling Jutsu, then I wouldn't be alive, and I wouldn't be talking to the only one that I can truly say I care about more than myself. One that I would die for in a heartbeat. Without you... My life means nothing. So, if I can't protect you, and you die, I would kill myself within an hour of seeing the proof."

She saw the truthfulness in his eyes and hugged him, not caring that she could faint at any moment. The Original then appeared. "Having fun?"

Hinata and C Naruto looked at him. "Not really. She cried with what I told her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You didn't..."

"If anyone deserves to know, she does. Not even Jiji should have known, and you know it!" C Naruto shouted. Hinata was shocked at this.

Naruto then looked at Hinata sympathetically. "I'm sorry if what he said made you cry. You shouldn't cry. It doesn't suit you, and it mars your beautiful face. I can't say much else, and I didn't want you to know, if only to make sure you didn't cry." Naruto looked away from her, so he couldn't see her smile, but still teary eyed.

"Naruto-kun..." She hugged him, and he turned his head to her, and let out all his tears. She rubbed his back, and started crying herself. The Clone looking at them and made an All-purpose Barrier. Visual, Audio, Scent, Chakra and wind displacement. They stayed like that for hours, and eventually fell asleep next to each other.

Nobody found them until the next day, when Sasuke walked into the barrier, finding them. _'Well, I should've seen that coming.'_ He walked out of the barrier and went to Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi.

-Training Ground 7-

Sasuke landed in the area via Shunshin. Haku, Sakura, and Kakashi sighed. "Anyone have any idea where he's at?" Kakashi asked. "I mean, normally, I'm the one that's late."

"I found him." Sasuke stated. "and I think it's best if he isn't disturbed."

Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi looked directly at him.

"Do I even want to know?" Kakashi asked.

"I think I know." Sakura stated. "It's Hinata, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded.

"Fell asleep next to her with his all-purpose Barrier?" Sakura asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "It blocks out sound, sight, Chakra, and wind displacement. It essentially makes it so anyone inside, doesn't exist. It falls just short of a Pocket Dimension, if you catch my drift."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "That's what it was."

"Then we should let him be. You were lucky to go into the barrier, because not even the Byakugan can notice anything through it."

"I had my Sharingan active, and i couldn't see the barrier until _after_ I had gotten into it. That thing is unnoticeable to any Doujutsu known to date." Sasuke admitted. "Minus the Rinnegan, of course, but that's only because he hasn't gone up against someone with it."

"Fake Madara had one, along with a Sharingan." Kakashi stated. "Naruto managed to get a drop from behind him once with it. Never worked again."

They all nodded. Haku went to a Tree Branch and sat on it, while the others got there. "Alright you two. Sakura gave me a simplified Version of your abilities, since they are drastically different from where they were before the Mission to Wave, but I'd have to evaluate you to see just where you're at."

"So, we gotta fight you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. You're fighting each other, while I watch from the sidelines... With my Sharingan revealed. Something tells me I'll need it." Kakashi admitted.

They went for a 10 minute spar, and Kakashi was glad he was watching with his Sharingan. Sasuke used so many Fire and Lightning Element Jutsu, including the Chidori variations, which Sakura usually Shrugged off or dodged, knowing they could kill her.

"Alright, that's enough!" Kakashi stated, and they both jumped away from each other. "Sasuke, I must say I'm impressed at what you know. Sakura... That's a far cry from what you were before the Mission. Namely, your Fangirl tendencies."

"I outgrew them when I started training under Tsunade herself. I eventually surpassed her, and used someone else's Jutsu, Sasuke you'd know him as Kabuto, and actually used it constantly throughout that fight, knowing I don't stand a chance against him, and if any of those Lightning jutsu hit, I was a goner. Naruto is another story, as he got hit by Chidori more than once, and was still standing." Sakura admitted.

"You did that?"

"Unfortunately." Sasuke turned his head. "It was at the Valley of the End. That's all that I should say. It's nothing more than a memory, and something else I have to atone for this time around."

Naruto walked up to the Training ground at that point. "Sorry I'm late. I woke up next to an angel."

Kakashi's eye glinted. "No, it wasn't in a perverted position. I detest that, and you better not be thinking it was a replica of Icha Icha, and yes I did go through all of them, in respect for my last sensei after he died against Pain." Naruto said, sternly. "I still think Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi is a better one. That reminds me. I should ask him about a sequel for it. Hmm... Legacy of a Gutsy Shinobi. That would work as a title."

"Alright, I'll need to see just what you're capable of."

"With or without the current limitations I put on myself until I cross certain areas?"

"With first." Kakashi stated. Naruto shrugged. "Haku, you up for it? Go all out, because you'll need it. Oh. And I never made what I got after I got back off limits, since no one knows about them."

Haku jumped down, Naruto got into a Taijutsu stance. "You should know that Zabuza wanted me to teach you some Ninjutsu."

"I've got a few things in the works right now myself, so you know." Naruto replied.

Haku and Naruto went for a 10 minutes spar, using nothing but Kunai, Senbon and Taijutsu. Kakashi was a little impressed, but not much. Naruto didn't make a single Shadow Clone.

"Stop!" Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Why didn't you use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto?"

"They're next to useless against her speed, to be honest. Besides, I was forgoing all Ninjutsu, and that includes the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Shall we add in Ninjutsu?" Naruto ended up asking, earning a nod. "Then let's do this!"

Naruto and Haku continued, this time, Water Senbon, Ice Senbon, and Ice Dragons went flying from Haku's position. The Senbon phased through him with a Jutsu that Sasuke noticed sent Chakra to all his cells, allowing the Jutsu to Phase through him, as if he weren't there. Then Naruto Jumped back, and vanished. Haku closed her eyes, and listened for anything, Senbon, at the ready. Naruto appeared without a sound, and cut Haku's ankle, then disappeared quickly.

Kakashi and Sasuke were stumped as to what he was doing. His entire presence was gone, and they couldn't see anything until he was about to appear, but he was still gone within 2 seconds, after landed one cut.

Haku then thought she was in a Genjutsu and made a handseal. "Kai!" Naruto didn't appear automatically, and landed another cut. _You think this is a Genjutsu, Haku? Well, I'll let you in on a little something. This very Jutsu is what the Yondaime Hokage based the Hiraishin off of, since he couldn't do so like I am. Right now, I am everywhere, and I am no where. I am everything, and I am nothing. I am..._

Naruto was at her throat with a Kunai. "The winner." Another Naruto was behind her with another Kunai at the small of her back, opposite of her navel.

Kakashi was impressed at this display. "Now that, was impressive."

"Something I picked up on during the Uzumaki Trials." Naruto admitted. "Still working on it, to be honest."

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Izanagi allows you to erase parts of your existence, correct?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Well, by channeling my Void Chakra into my cells, I do the same thing, allowing me to erase my presence completely. In doing so, I can reappear anywhere I am familiar with, or can see when I do so. So basically, I can send 10-50 Shadow Clones into an area I have to infiltrate, Transform them into something small, and have them scout out an entire base, and then they dispel, allowing me to learn the entire layout, allowing me to get where I need to be without entering myself, and then I take care of the objective. That's something else I did yesterday. Speaking of... I wonder what Hinata's doing with her family right now."

-with Hinata-

Hinata entered her Clan's Estate, where her Father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was waiting for her on the front porch, a shotgun somewhat out of place on his lap. Hinata noticed it and was surprised he had it there instead of on top of one of the fireplaces. She gulped but walked up to him, prompting him to point it at her, before he noticed who it was. "Where were you last night?"

"I..."She tried to think of something. "I fell asleep in a Training ground Last night."

"And you stayed there instead of coming home?" She nodded. "Which one?"

"32." She replied, somewhat hesitant, but still telling the truth. "You're telling the truth, yet no one found you there when we searched them all."

Just then, and ANBU appeared in front of them both. "Hiashi Hyuuga, we have news about your daughter."

"She's right here, as you can see." Hiashi stated. "How did you miss her in Training Ground 32?"

Hinata was silent, because this was news to her. "We didn't find anything resembling a Genjutsu to hide anyone, or anything, so she couldn't have been there."

"I was about... 20 meters northwest of the posts in the center of the Training Ground, at the base of a tree. How could you not see me?" Hinata was honestly confused.

"You're hiding something, yet you are confused as to how ANBU couldn't find you. Why?"

"That's why I'm confused. They should've seen me, but if they couldn't..." her eyes widened. _'Could he have...'_ "ANBU-san, where is Team 7 training right now?"

"Uh... 44, I think. Different from their usual, and I don't know why." Hinata was gone the moment he said 44, and he didn't realize it. "Aw, not again."

"Relax, I think I know where she's headed this time. So I'll go after her this time." Hiashi got up and performed a Shunshin.

-with Team 7-

They were doing strength drills. Basically, Naruto was making a few hundred Shadow Clones, and the Team was going through them solo. Taijutsu only. Haku and Kakashi watched earnestly, when Hinata landed next to them. "I need to talk with Naruto-kun about something."

"Is it about that barrier he made that kept you both unseen, even to Sasuke's Sharingan?" Kakashi asked. Hinata looked at him in surprise.

"Would that mean it couldn't be seen through with the Byakugan?" Hiashi asked, standing behind Hinata, who tensed.

"Yes, and he's already tested it out." Kakashi stated. "Sasuke only found where they were because he entered it on mere chance, and didn't see it with his Sharingan active. Apparently it blocks sight, sound, scent and all forms of Chakra from being sensed. It's an All-purpose barrier, but apparently someone can walk into it on accident."

At this point, one of the Naruto clones looked up to see Hinata and Hiashi, and got up there instantly. "Hey, Hinata-chan. What's up?"

Hinata jumped back a bit. "You didn't say anything about a barrier last night before I passed out."

"You seemed about to wake up a few times, I'll admit, but you played it off as a dream, apparently. The time I conked out, you were snuggled up to my chest. Probably milking the dream for all it was worth. By that point, I kept the Barrier up, since the Clone that was there earlier dispelled, and it kept us hidden. Apparently, Sasuke found us, and he left just as I woke up. I woke you up, and you know the story from there."

"I should've brought the shotgun." Hiashi stated.

"You mean that antique that I'd use to scare off rednecks?" Naruto asked, unsealing one. "Like this one?"

Hiashi was surprised at it. "How did you get that one?"

"There were a few in my father's old Armory." Naruto pumped it. "And this one, on the other hand, is loaded." Hiashi was a little scared, before Naruto pointed it at the Clones and pulled the trigger, getting rid of 5 Clones. "And as you can see, it fires properly." He pumped it again, ejecting the shell. "I've got 3 more shells in here. I'm surprised he had so many guns in such good quality. I only took this Shotgun (Think M1014 from CoD: MW), 2 hand guns (Desert Eagle CoD: MW2), and a Katana. What's more is: I clone myself, my clones get them, sealed or not."

Hiashi looked at him. "Well, try fighting without it."

"If you look down there, you'll see I can." He pointed to the fight. "Sasuke, Sakura and I are fighting against a horde of clones, and I'm supposed to be a part of the horde, as I'm a clone." He noticed Naruto activating a Devil arm with his left arm. "Get back!" The original Naruto stated.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped back, as Naruto held out his left hand, which send out a pulse towards a batch of clones, getting rid of 30 of them, and another that felt like it was grabbed, and then looked like it was thrown into another one, causing them both to dispel.

The Clone whistled. "That's the Devil Arm at work, and Boss cans switch between his usual one and that one, with both arms, and apparently can do so with one arm at a time."

"Devil Arm?" Hiashi looked surprised.

"That's right. It was a prize for the Second Uzumaki Trial. Being a Jinchuuriki, and yes she knows of it, and no she didn't care, is the reason that he can change them out. They make the Unstable Youki safe to use around others." C Naruto stated. "That's why he just used it."

Naruto just vanished. Sasuke and Sakura taking out some of them, while others were dispelling at random intervals, along with random positioning.

"Void Striker." Kakashi stated, shaking his head. "The Hiraishin was modeled after it, and only Naruto can use it."

"Void Element." Hinata stated, earning a stare from her father. "He told me about this. It's supposed to be a Bloodline with a secondary activation cost. The village helped him activate it, allowing him to do this."

After a while, there was only 1 Naruto left, and it was on the branch. Hiashi had his Byakugan Active, and saw a split second of Chakra appear, before slicing the Clone in front of them through the spine, and disappearing again. Naruto then appeared next to his teammates in a crouch. "That was fun."

"Hinata-chan, Haku, Kakashi-sensei, come on down." Naruto glared at Hiashi. "You can too, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi noticed the glare, and that the suffix was forced. He ended up right next to them.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing physically. We talked, she came close to fainting, cried into my shoulder, I cried into hers, we both passed out after that. Barrier was up, and it stayed up until I took it down after I woke up, but before Hinata-chan could realize it was there, apparently. It's my All-purpose Barrier. A Ninjutsu, that has several properties of Fuuinjutsu. It falls just short of a Pocket Dimension, but there is no limit as to who can enter it, but they won't know until they do. Byakugan is useless for spotting it, much less seeing what's going on inside. One of the reasons that, if I don't want to be found, I won't be found. I could very easily disappear off the map."

Just then, a Fox appeared in front of Naruto. It looked around and nodded. **"Naruto-sama, Regaldo requests your presence."**

"Why now?"

"**He said it was your order a few days back."**

Naruto's face then turned into an ear-splitting grin. "Let him know I'll pick it up after training is done."

"Well, it's done now. And who is Regaldo?"

"You don't want to know, and that means I can go now." Naruto stated, before turning to Hinata. "I'll see you when I get back." He turned to Hiashi. "If you weren't the Hyuuga Clan head, you would be less than dirt right now for what you put Hinata-chan through. If you thought you were making her strong, you were dead wrong. All you did was cause her to get worse by crushing her self-confidence. Let her proceed on her own, or with me. Either one works, because your clan, frankly, sucks at variety." He then jumped up and vanished into the air.

The Fox looked at Hiashi. **"Be glad he didn't kill you on the spot, as he very well could have."** The fox left in a puff of smoke.

Hinata looked shocked he said that. Hiashi was confused as to how he knew, but then he turned to Hinata, who looked shocked. Then it hit him. _'I was wrong. All Hyuuga can take insults like that, and should be able to. Yet it weakens her resolve, and that weakens her.'_

"Looks like you're getting the message he sent." Sasuke stated, earning Hiashi's attention. "One's strength is only as high as one's resolve and determination. If their resolve is weak, then they are weak. He's been through it. I've been through it. Hinata's been through." He was cut off.

"I've been through it." Sakura added.

"I've been through it." Kakashi admitted.

"I've been through it." Haku admitted.

"And now you know why we know it's the truth." Sasuke stated. "Weaken her resolve, you weaken her. She's better off training with us than with her clan."

Hiashi sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki..."

"If you want me to help her out, then I'll do so. Frankly, you suck as a teacher, and you're even worse as a father." Naruto stated, revealing himself from behind a tree. "The only reason I show you any respect is if someone around would rather try to kill me for not doing so. You, clearly, have not earned it."

Hiashi bowed his head a bit. Hinata looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto's face went from hard to soft when he looked at Hinata. She saw an underlying message. "Don't let what he did get to you, and you won't fail."

Naruto then sighed. "If anyone says anything about fate, send them to me. I'll change their tune quickly. With either my words, or my fists."

"Maybe we should send Neji to him." Hiashi suggested.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "This weekend should do." She nodded at that, as did Hiashi.

"Do better than I did. The Elders, frankly, have given up on her."

"And when we're done, she'll prove them wrong." Naruto stated. "No questions on how it gets done. The way I see it, the less you know, the better off you'll be."

Hinata looked at him and bowed. "Thank you."

"Don't bow." Naruto deadpanned. "I don't like that, as formality is something I reserve for boring things, and even then I'd only give a slight bow, if at all." She got up, and nodded, a smile on her face.

Naruto noticed and returned it with a smirk. "Kakashi-sensei, I'll be sending a Shadow Clone to D-rank Missions, and training her during that time."

"Where are you going to do so?" Kakashi asked.

"Best if you don't know, but it's a place I'm well liked." He paused. "In fact... Hinata, grab my shoulder." She did so. "Hang on, and don't leave my side the moment we get there." They both vanished into nothing. Hiashi saw what happened.

"Shunshin?"

"No, I don't think so." Kakashi stated.

"It's his Void element." Sasuke stated. "He's long gone by now."

"Where?"

"Who knows?" Sakura asked. "All I can say is, he'll protect her if it kills him. However, I don't think she'll be harmed if she's with him."

"Probably why he said not to leave his side once they get there." Sasuke stated.

They all sighed, and worked on Jutsu. Hiashi left.

00000x00000

Chapter done.


	5. Chapter 4

...

**Chapter 4**

-Unknown forest-

Naruto and Hinata appeared in a clearing, that looked empty. Naruto looked around and sighed. "Looks like most of them are asleep."

"Uh... Naruto-kun?" Hinata started, not sure what to say. He noticed her confusion.

"Oh. I told you bits and pieces of what happened in the future, but mostly what happened between us and one of the most painful memories I have. But here... Well, this is where we'll be training." Naruto stated. "I said this is a place where I'm well liked, and there's a reason for that." Naruto looked at a bush and sighed. "Get out here, little kit."

A young fox hopped out of the bush. **"Naruto-sama? Why are you here?"**

Hinata saw the fox, and nearly squealed. "Hina-hime, please don't suffocate her." The fox looked at Hinata, and then back at Naruto, who mouthed, "Future Mate" and then nodded.

"**Kitsuki."**

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." She then scooped up the fox and cuddled it. "So cu~te!"

After about 2 minutes, Naruto asked a question. "Kitsuki, where are the others?"

"**Most are sleeping, aside from the elders. Elder Kitodo is wide awake. I'm supposed to be asleep myself, but I felt someone enter this clearing. I was curious, and I wouldn't be able to fall asleep like that, so I check it out. Found you two. Looking for more Void Jutsu?"**

"Actually, I brought her here so we could both learn what we need. I'm good with developing some Void Jutsu on my own, as that's the best way for me to learn it. I'd still need help with the Kitsune Illusions." Naruto admitted. "I'm thinking she can use it as well."

"**You'd want her to learn Kitsune Illusions? But she's..."**

"That shouldn't be a problem." Naruto stated. "Or is it because of that, you won't teach her? Need I remind you that, regardless of being a Jinchuuriki, I am human myself?"

"**No sir. The Elders won't like it, though."**

"They are well aware of my choice as a mate, and they have agreed with my reasoning. If I'm going to be here for some time, mainly training and playing with the kits, then she'll need to learn her way around, as well." Naruto told him. The fox nodded.

"**The Elders are in the Council Chambers at the moment. I overheard them talking to Regaldo about something."** Kitsuki stated.

Naruto nodded, and they both walked out of the clearing, only to find a cave. They went in, though Hinata was nervous, Naruto picked up on it. "No reason to be nervous. They are well aware that my future self was thinking of mating you, and since I technically am my future self, my decision still stands."

She visibly relaxed, until they came up to 3 Foxes. One with 8 tails, and the other 2 had 6 tails each. "Elder Kitodo, you said you wanted to meet Hinata, did you not?"

"**Ah, Naruto. I see you did."** The 8-tailed Kitsune stared at Hinata. She was a little scared, but she stuck close to him. **"Not very brave is she?"**

"New place, a bunch of Kitsune, and you know of the attack that Kurama was forced into over a decade ago. It's only natural." Naruto retorted.

"**Yes, but I also sense she is nervous."**

"Her own family had destroyed her self-confidence. Only recently had she been getting it back. Long way to go to undo years of damage. You should know that."

"**Yes, I can. And no, there is nothing wrong with her. You also seem protective over her."**

"And why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked. She was a little surprised. "She's one of the only ones that never treated me harshly." She tensed. "In this life, or the the last one. She and I were close last time around, and I told you that."

"**Yes, you did. And by the way, bringing her here now instead of later was a good idea. We shall help you in her training, if you ask."** Kitodo stated.

He nodded, and she was a lot more at ease, but still a little nervous. She leaned into his ear. "Thank you for this. I owe you. More than I can repay." Naruto sighed and looked at her.

"I would've done this anyway. You could use any help you can get, and these guys are arguably the best." The 6-tailed Kitsune eyed him. "I'm pretty sure we'd have to work on a body of water for your Jyuuken Modifications, though, and there is only one here. It happens to be where everyone drinks from, so we can't really do so here."

"**Water Main?"** Kitodo asked, earning a nod from Hinata. **"And she's a Hyuuga. What the hell?"**

"**Is something wrong, Elder Kitodo?"** One of the 6 tails asked.

"**Wrong? You want to know what's wrong? They think we can't help with a Jyuuken based on the Water Element!"** Kitodo laughed.

Naruto, on the other hand, was confused. "Uh... I'm sorry, but am I missing something?"

"**Nearly 3 decades ago, someone found one of our kits in the Human realm and nurse it back to health. She was a Hyuuga, and a Water Main to boot. Her secondary was Wind, to add on to it. We helped her with her Jyuuken, and recorded it, in case someone else came about with it. I can honestly say, I have partial credit it Hitomi Hyuuga's Jyuuken form, from the time she was merely 8 years old."**

Hinata gasped. "You trained my mother?" Her voice was filled with surprise, shock, and she had a hint of "WTF?" in her face.

"**Wait a minute... You're Hitomi's daughter?"** Kitodo asked, before sniffing her up close. She was too shocked to recoil from it. **"Damn, she is. Well, this makes it simple. We can easily get her to where she needs to be there. And now, knowing that, I believe she followed her mother's footsteps, and would rather avoid a fight than hurt someone. Especially if they're close to them."**

Hinata nodded in agreement. "I'm the same way."

"**Tell me. How is she?"** Kitodo asked. Hinata's eyes went downcast. Naruto tried to comfort her.

"Kitodo, that's a touchy subject for her. It always has been since her sister was born. My only guess, as I was never told the truth, is that she's dead, and probably has been for a while." Naruto stated. "It's still a sore spot for her, so I highly suggest you don't bring it up."

There was a single sound barrier around both of their heads when he said this. Kitodo notice this, and nodded.

The barrier was dropped. **"Tell me if you want to, but not if you don't. Just know that Hitomi and I were close way back when, but I haven't heard from her in a while. I'll help you any way I can."**

Hinata looked up at him, teary eyed, and nodded. "T-thank you."

"**Don't worry so much."** Kitodo gave one of Naruto's half-patented Fox Grins.

_'Now I know why they call it a Fox Grin. It's almost exactly like one.'_ Naruto thought. "Thank you, Kitodo."

"**There is no need for thanks, Naruto. Although, you should know that Regaldo has your Souba ready."** Kitodo stated.

"Can I trust you to make sure she's safe?" Naruto asked, his voice and eyes serious. "I still have to make another order with him so that it gets done before a certain time period, and it would be best if she is completely safe. If there are any doubts, she's coming with me, and I WILL kill anyone that tries to harm her. Demon Lord, Elder, or anything else."

"**Then she might be better off with you. My only doubt is with the Kits who have little to no knowledge of her, or her mother. As sure as I am they'll get used to her in time, they won't right off the bat. If nothing else, this is a fact."**

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for the honesty. Hinata?" She looked at him and hugged him tightly. He returned it. Naruto looked at Kitodo over her shoulder, and winked before they left with a Void Shunshin.

"**Anyone want some coffee?"** Kitodo asked the other elders, who gave their version of a shrug.

-Marketplace-

Naruto and Hinata were both inside of a forge. Naruto looked at the one at the nearby anvil, which was about twice the size of a usual one. "Regaldo?"

The 7 foot tall man struck the metal on the anvil, and then looked at Naruto. **"About time you made it!"**

The man walked up to a sheathed blade on a rack, and then handed it to him. **"Here it is. Your Souba, made out of the Wind itself, and able to cut through as if Kurama's Tail went through it."**

"Thanks." Naruto stated. He sighed. "You have any other unfinished projects Priority Level 3 or higher?"

"**Nah, only a few extremely low priority. There isn't much demand for high quality weaponry."**

Naruto looked at Hinata, who actually looked eager for some reason. "Do you mind making something for me?" She asked.

"**Who is she?"**

"Someone I would easily consider a Mate, but not marked. Not time for that just yet. Kitodo is fine with it, to be honest." Naruto stated, earning a nod.

"**Make sure he's happy down there. Not many people would respect him among the human race."** Regaldo stated. **"Anyway, I'll do it. Tell me what you want, and I can make it."**

Hinata out took a journal, that Naruto had no idea about. "What's in there?"

"Ideas mainly. None of which I could really use because no one would even think about it saying they were impossible, or too hard." She got to a single page. "Ah, here it is." She showed it to him, and he let out a low whistle.

"**That's some high detail shit! Not to mention quality."** Regaldo stated, clearly impressed. **"Kid, if she's this good with ideas, there's no way in hell anyone in Makai but me and a few others could make half the shit she comes up with."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before looking at it. He let out a whistle. "Damn, me getting the Hokage Rock Face was nothing compared to this!"

"Ano... You did that in a Bright Orange Jumpsuit..."

"In broad daylight, right as the ANBU started their patrol of the area, and yet I still wasn't caught until after I was done." Naruto finished for her. "And yet this tops that with ease."

"**You did that in a ninja village?"**

"This is what I think on that. Either they're slipping in times of peace, or they just plain suck."

"**I'm betting on the former."** Regaldo stated. **"By the way, this would get me some good publicity if I can get this done. I'm a lesser known smith. My own father rarely recognized me. In any case, once I get done with this, and I will get it done, you mind if I take the designs and implement some of them in other weaponry? This is just too good to pass up."**

She nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Wait." Naruto stated. "Have them say the mate of Kurama's container is the one that came up with it, but do not mention her by name."

"**She may be human, but I don't really care."** Regaldo admitted. **"Hinata, right?"** She nodded. **"If you want anything like that made, or even harder, don't hesitate to ask. It's orders like this that I live for, and rarely anyone comes up with shit like this."**

"I'd love to see the look on my father's face when he sees some of my ideas." Hinata said, proudly.

"I'm sure it would be gobsmacked." Naruto stated.

"**By the way, I'm glad you got that Potency Seal destroyed, Naruto. It would've only botched your progress."**

"I know. At least this time I knew it was there. Last time, I had to leave the village. Getting rid of that thing was a good idea." Naruto stated. "Thanks for the help."

"**Wait. I got an order, and the person to order it was reported killed. The order was made by someone going by the name Gonta."**

"Well, what was it?" Naruto asked.

"**Several Exploding Senbon, 2-prong Kunai, and 3-point Shuriken. About 300 for each one, and they were already finished."** Regaldo stated. **"They're already paid for, so you want them?"**

"Why not? We could use them for the upcoming events." Naruto stated. "Half to me, half to her. That should do the trick." Hinata nodded in agreement. Regaldo tossed him a scroll.

"**The entire order was complete and ready to go beforehand. You'd have to separate them yourself. Sorry."**

"No worries. We'll handle it." Naruto said. "Thanks."

Hinata nodded. She was gaining a lot more confidence. They both walked out, and went to another stall. Naruto noticed something. "Excuse me, but, where did you get this?" He asked the vendor.

"**Some guy with scars all over his head found his way here. I helped him out for a bit, and he left that with me. He said that it was supposed to be from a forgotten clan among humans, but he didn't remember which one it was. All he did remember was Uzu."**

Naruto stared at the amulet. It had the Uzumaki Swirl on it. "That's the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan. The clan of my mother."

"**U-Uzumaki? This amulet is of the Legendary Uzumaki Clan?"**

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Naruto asked, unsure.

"**Problem? This is legendary! And you said you were an Uzumaki?"** She asked.

"Yeah. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sole survivor of both clans, and a Jinchuuriki."

"**Kurama... Well, I think I can give you this. It's only fair to give you something of your own clan."**

"How much?"

"**Nothing. Just take it. It is rightfully yours."** She paused. **"If you're ever in Konohagakure, search out an Ibiki Morino. I helped him when he was a kid. Tell him that Ole Alicia is still alive and kicking."**

Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded. "That's actually where we live. We'll let him know if we see him."

"**Thank you."**

"We should be going. I just hope Kitodo didn't go for the coffee." Naruto stated.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"**If he does... Just pray you are not around for at least 20 minutes after he finishes. If you are, you'll be driven crazy just by being in the area."**

"Kurama always said that a Caffeinated Kitsune is not good for ones Mental health." Naruto stated. "Well... He started saying that after we came back."

"It can't be that bad."

"Picture Kyuubi attack, and all the damages made were mental, not physical." Naruto said. "Then triple it, and you've got one caffeine-hyped Kitsune. If he convinced the other Elders to drink... Not good. Not good at all."

"So, avoid you drinking coffee?"

"Nah, it actually calms me down, to be honest." Naruto admitted. "I don't it often, though. Villagers." She nodded.

"**Well, if he is, then wait for them to calm down."**

-Meanwhile-

Kitodo and his Elders were bouncing off the walls. Literally.

-with Naruto and Hinata-

Naruto and Hinata were walking around the Makai Marketplace, eventually coming up to a restaurant. They both entered. The greeter looked at him in surprise. **"Naruto-sama? You need a table?"**

"For 3, actually. I'm meeting with someone else, though if he's already here, he wouldn't expect the Third. Reservations under Demon King of Pranks." Naruto said.

"**Let's see... Yes, I can make the addition for you. Right this way, please."**

Naruto and Hinata were lead to a table that was more isolated than the rest. "Kage."

"**Kaze."** The man said. **"Good to see you made it."**

"I'm not a lazy Jounin with an insatiable thirst for Tardiness and porn. That's Kakashi's cup of tea. Not mine." Naruto said evenly. "Alright, so what did you find out?"

"**You're right. Orochimaru is, in fact, the Leader of the Sound Village, and they have been planning an attack for months now. They have actually gone on to recruit Sunagakure for the attack. The Yondaime Kazekage is also dead."**

"Any activity from Iwagakure?"

"**Very little. However, Orochimaru was seen in the area, probably to convince them to attack Konohagakure, or something."**

"Why would they..." Hinata started, but Naruto held up a hand. "Do you know if they agreed yet?"

"**Nothing yet, but I wouldn't put it past them. They are not aware of your lineage, of that, I can be certain. They may or may not have an incentive, but the Old man is seemingly senile."**

"With age, Humans tend to get wiser. Maybe not in common sense, but in knowledge and experience." Naruto stated.

"**I am aware. About the other matter you asked me about."**

"Who's in, and who's not?"

"**Dragons, Wolves, and Kitsune are in. Aside from that, no one else has replied, except the Aquatic races. They're not coming for it."**

Naruto nodded. A waiter came by. **"Can I get you anything?"**

"**Gall Salad.*"** Kage replied.

"Kifu Tondolo**, please." Naruto stated.

"**And for her?"**

"Um..." Hinata started.

Naruto sighed and spoke up for her. "She'll have the Kontaba. Set of 20."

Hinata looked at him, and tried to find it. She couldn't under the description. "If what I remember of you from the future, I know you'll like the Kontaba here."

"Future Reference?" She asked.

"Kind of. Just wait for it and you'll see." Naruto said.

"**Your orders will be out here shortly."** The waiter walked off.

Naruto turned back to Kage. "Are they truly willingly to work alongside Human Shinobi?"

"**Kitsune were a little apprehensive, but since it's your home, they agreed. They will only follow your orders in the battle."**

"No surprise. Dragons?"

"**Same, but a lot less apprehension, and a bit more honor stricken."** Naruto nodded. **"Wolves are just going in because they have family there. The Inuzuka Clan, but they aren't completely in the loop yet."**

Naruto looked at him. "They're friends with the Inuzuka Clan?"

"**Off the record, of course, but yeah. They are."**

"Have them send a representative to them, and let them know that they've got back-up coming. As to who's coming, they won't need to know much."

"**Details to give?"**

Naruto thought about it. "Orochimaru is a definite. We need the village on guard, but not overly so. The next thing is that the village has back-up coming. Who they are is not to be mentioned. They will be working under someone else, and not the Hokage. Everything else to be kept hidden."

Kage nodded. **"You know, you humans, Jinchuuriki or not, are fun to watch. Mainly its the idiocy, and flat out ignorance, but still. If I come by more information I'll send a Spider to your location. Standard Arachnid Codebook."**

"Thank you, and I'll keep an eye out for it." Naruto stated. "Anything else?"

"**Not really, but the Akatsuki are aware of the invasion plans. They are probably going to send some agents to watch over it. It hasn't been decided yet, though."**

"Good to know." Naruto sighed. "If they do, they're likely to send Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki."

"I-itachi?" Hinata stammered out.

"Yes, Itachi. You aren't aware of the Akatsuki, are you?" Naruto stated. "Put simply, they're an organization after World Peace, but they're doing so the wrong way. They're after the Bijuu, and since all but one are sealed, then it's obvious that those that get removed... will kill the host when they are."

"**I also found out something from the Shinigami. If you die, if the seal has any piece left intact, Kurama will die. The Akatsuki is not aware of this, however. Even if Kurama is sealed elsewhere, if the Bijuu are not forced together before you die completely, they will no be able to bring out the Juubi."**

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's news to me."

"Me as well." Hinata admitted. "I'm just glad they won't succeed, unless he is taken last, and even then it's not likely to work."

"**Good catch, kid. She'll be a good one to have later on."** Kage took on a thoughtful look. **"Although, I am wondering why you brought her here."**

"She's a normal human, and she's surrounded by Demons." Naruto stated. "If she's going to be around me, she'll need to get used to it, and this will do wonders for her courage."

Hinata looked at him. "Besides, she's getting a date out of it. I figured she'd be happy either way."

She looked at him and nodded. "You're right. I can see that but... I wasn't aware most of them were demons."

"And now you realize that they are more like us than most humans think." Naruto stated.

The Waiter came back with the food. Hinata was surprised when her plate was set down in front of her, as evidenced by her widened eyes. She looked at him. "Try it." She took one, and took a bite. She finished it off quickly.

"I trust it's to your liking?" Naruto asked, earning a happy nod. "I figured it would be. Good thing I remembered the Cinnamon Bun Ordeal." She nodded, and literally tore into them.

Arachnid Kage could only sweatdrop. **"Is something wrong with her/"**

"I told you how I eat ramen, right?" Naruto asked earning a nod. "She's the same way with Cinnamon Buns. Those are close enough in taste for it, so it's only natural. She tones it down around her family, sure. But here, where her family will not see it, she has free reign to tear into them like I devour Ramen." They both heard a plate spin, and looked at her. "See what I mean?" Kage could only nod.

Hinata let out a small burp and blushed. "Excuse me."

Naruto smiled at her, and then let loose a louder burp. "Better out than in, and better the attic than the basement."

She looked at him and giggled. "Of course, back home, I'd still have to use manners around the stuck ups, but here, we can forgo the formalities."

Naruto nodded at her when she said that. "You catch on quick."

"Thank you." She beamed at him. Naruto then turned back to Arachnid Kage. "Let's eat up. I have other matters to attend to." Kage nodded and they tore through their food.

When they finished Naruto let out a small burp. "That felt good." Hinata hugged him a bit.

"Don't you mean tasted good?"

"That too." Naruto said, causing her to blink. She giggled at that. "Thank you for your time." He said, with a slight bow.

"**Don't mention it. And I'll keep a lookout for information."** Kage replied.

Naruto nodded, before he and Hinata got up to leave. **"If you have any kids, mind making me the Godfather?"**

Hinata fainted on the spot, though Naruto caught her, glaring at him. He didn't realize where he caught her, so he was surprised at the moan. He then looked at her and saw he had a feel on her right breast. They left through Void Shunshin immediately, so he could lay her down on a tree branch.

He had immediately switched how they had been positioned, so her head was now on his chest. _'She looks so peaceful right now. Probably dreaming about something pleasant. Man, I hope she isn't dreaming about having kids yet. Not happening until after Akatsuki is defeated.'_

"_**You sure about that?"**_

_'If I can't control my hormones, then i can't control something like the Rasenshuriken. Much less the other Wind Jutsu I've been developing. I just haven't been able to test it out.'_

"_**What are you... The Dragon?"**_

_'Super Dragon, to be precise. Wind Dragon Missile is a weaker version, and the Super Dragon is bound to be a lot harder to control because it's at least 5 times as powerful. It's like the difference between Water Dragon Missile, and one of Sanbi's moves, if I've got the scale right.'_

"_**Good. You're learning. But why not now?"**_

_'Because regardless of how much I want to do that, I know for a fact I shouldn't because of her mental and emotional state. I'm getting her better emotionally, but her strength of will has a lot to be desired. She's the reason I'm not screw her brains out right now, not because I'm afraid of having a kid.'_

"_**I never said you were afraid."**_

_'I know. I'm just making it clear to you.'_

"_**So, you're afraid of using her to better yourself?"**_

_'That... That's debatable.'_ Naruto admitted. _'On one hand, I want her to get better so she can protect herself. On the other, if I'm not careful, it will seem like I'm using her. How would you like it if the one that you would one day almost sacrifice yourself for, helped you out, only to betray you in the end by destroying everything you hold dear? That's not the image I want to get across and you know it.'_

"_**Why would you betray her?"**_

_'Normally, I wouldn't. But right now, her heart is too fragile. I have to be careful where I tread, because I might regret it, and even if she does say she'll forgive me for doing something that would count as betrayal, I wouldn't forgive myself. As much as I want to, I know I can't proceed where we left off in the future. Her mind and emotions are a lot worse off now than they were then.'_

"_**Good. You're taking her into account, along with the difference in her mind and emotions."**_

Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape, only to find him face to face with Kurama. **"Kit, you've improved a shitload from where you were."**

"I know I have, but that's part of the problem." Naruto replied.

"Why is it a problem?" A female voice that they both recognized said. They both turned to Hinata. "Is it because I'm not good enough? Strong enough?"

"That's not it, and you know it." Naruto said, earning her attention, though she looked on the verge of tears. "The main problem with it is the fact that I'm a little too used to a stronger willed you. You're too broken emotionally and mentally. That's where I'd have to begin helping you. I'm holding myself back from what I know for a fact I want, because I also know that your mind won't be able to handle it, and you'd probably feel betrayed. That's not something I want."

Hinata looked at him, and ran towards him, crying into his shoulder. "Hinata, you're too good for me. Yet I can't help but be drawn to you."

She looked at him, tears still flowing. "It's not just your state of mind and emotions, it's also me. I don't want to betray you. Anyone that says I will doesn't know what they're saying, because they don't know me." His eyes showed compassion, and a bit of fear. "I know what it's like to feel betrayed, as I felt it for the first 14 years of my last life. It's not something I want you to know firsthand or experience. It only means that I didn't do a good enough job in helping you like I want to."

She nodded into his chest. "You know, I did say I had gotten you pregnant in the future, but I didn't say it was your request." She looked like a deer in headlights. "I'll admit that I truly want that, but I know that you aren't ready for that. It would be too traumatizing, and that's not something that you need in your current state."

She stared at him. Her stared at her. Their eyes met, and they didn't have to say or think anything. They moved closer and kissed. Kurama smirked at the two. **_'I love the scent emanating from those two. It's so... intoxicating. And I know he feels the same, as he's the one doing it.'_ "Kit, you want to continue this out there? It would probably feel a lot better for both of you."**

They both pulled apart and blushed. Kurama started laughing. **"Kit... Look at your face... it's priceless!"**

"S-shut up!" Naruto stammered.

Hinata and Naruto left immediately.

_Be glad I can forgive you for that later._

Kurama sighed. **"You know I was playing around."**

_And that's why._

-a few hours later Konohagakure-

Hiashi was waiting on the front porch, Shotgun on his lap. Sakura walked up to him. "Haruno..."

"Hinata and Naruto have yet to return, and likely won't until a few days from now." Sakura told him. "I just got the message, and Naruto said there's a lot to go through. He did add a side note to it. One that I think you should read." She handed him a note, which he read.

Hiashi Hyuuga,

I know this makes 2 nights in a row that Hinata won't be able to come home when you want her to, but at least this time, I can send warning.

Hinata and I won't be back for a few days. We won't be found in a training ground near the village, as we are currently in another realm. Someone there has decided to train her in a personal style of Jyuuken, befitting a Water Main, as he is also a friend of mine.

He already knows that Hitomi, the one that he helped create the style for, but was unaware she is currently dead. Since Hinata is also a Water main, he has decided to instruct her in it, to see if it would work for her.

Odds say they will, but I'm not pushing my luck.

He is completely aware of the two being related, and is currently glad that Hinata followed her mother instead of the insanity you call Clan Elders.

Hiashi had to chuckle at that.

Aside from that there's nothing else you really need to know.

Demon King of Pranks

PS: I'll be making sure that her virginity is intact when we get back. If I fail, I'll be missing a major body part when I do. Just a heads up, and an easy signal for you to know whether or not it is still there.

He raised an eyebrow. "He has her in another realm, could easily take advantage of her, and yet he'd come back without a limb if she lost it?" He thought out loud.

"Naruto is, by far, the most surprising ninja there ever was, or will be." Sakura stated. "Though any children he has is questionable, they won't be coming for a while. A few years at least."

Hiashi glared at her. "You do realize what I have here, correct?"

"Well, I just came to give you the message. What you may or may not have is of no concern to me. Just know that if she comes back without it... I'm getting first shot. Whatever is left is yours to do with as you see fit." She said, earning a nod. She left quickly. _'Naruto, for your sake, she better have her virginity intact.'_

-1 week later-

Hiashi was training Hanabi, knowing that Hinata would be getting stronger. Hanabi was tired but kept going. "Stop. We're done for today, Hanabi."

She nodded and sat down gently. "When will Hinata come back?"

"I have no set time, but if she doesn't come back soon..." he turned his head to the door, to reveal an ANBU.

"A council meeting has been asked for. In begins in one hour." The ANBU stated. "If Hinata-sama is here, then she is to come as well."

"I am afraid she has not returned from her training trip."

"Actually, I just did." Hinata said, coming from behind them. "I'm back father, and I already know of the promise he made. He's still got everything attached."

"Well then, we have a Council meeting to go to. Get changed into your kimono."

She sighed, and then snapped. Her form blurred, and she was suddenly in her Kimono. It even showed off her figure perfectly. "Done. Shall we get going?"

Hiashi was gobsmacked. "How did you..."

"Something I learned while I was gone. My clothes can become anything I want them to. Makes changing attire on the fly a snap. Literally. It doesn't even require Chakra to do." Hinata explained. "And before you ask what the fox is for, that... I'm afraid I can't say."

"You fell in love with him?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, that. But that's not the only reason." She made a book appear in her hands, and tossed it to him. "When you get the chance, go through that. It should explain everything." He looked at the title.

Foxes for imbeciles, Complete Edition

By: Kurama Yoko

Hiashi made a note to find out who Kurama Yoko was, later.

-Council Chambers-

Simple Council room, with people in a half-circle. Hiashi and Hinata had just entered. She was about to activate her Byakugan, but something told her not to. She then remembered something Naruto had told her.

_Don't rely on your eyes. Trust all of your senses. Even the Byakugan can be fooled._

She closed her eyes, and listened to what was around. Being in a forest, where she had to listen to every little thing, was good for her. Now, she could hear a few heartbeats, and could even focus on a select few sounds.

She noticed that Hiashi had just activated his Byakugan. He couldn't find anything, but the Hokage, who was coming to the door. Hinata, however, noticed something else. Naruto _was_ in here. He made slight movements, but that was it. His heartbeat was slowed, and she could barely hear his breathing.

Hiashi sighed, deactivated his Byakugan, only to notice that Hinata had her eyes closed. "What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes. "Could you see Naruto?" She whispered. He shook his head. "Looks like he was right. The Byakugan can be fooled."

"What are you..."

It was that moment the Hokage walked into the room. Everyone turned to him. "Alright, Tsume-san, why did you call this meeting?"

Everyone looked at her, as she sighed. "I had just gotten touch with an old friend. Apparently, something that the kids shouldn't know of." She glanced at Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura, who were present.

"I am sure they are here for a reason." Sarutobi stated. "Why else would they have been called?"

"Unfortunately, this news is about a possible war, and they shouldn't..." She covered her mouth.

Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at her, and nodded. Hiashi looked at Hinata in surprise. Sakura's mother, who was next to her, looked at her in surprise. Sarutobi looked at Sasuke in surprise. He then took note that Naruto would probably be here, but he couldn't even sense him. Jiraiya had yet to come back.

"I am already aware of this." Hinata stated. "While I was out, I had gotten word of an invasion of Konohagakure. I'm not sure of the timing, unfortunately."

"All of those here that you think should not, Tsume-san, are already in the know of it." A male voice, which Sarutobi, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata recognized. Naruto revealed himself, but in attire that no one would be able to recognize him. "My name is Nun Kaze, and I'm one of the reasons you even know, as it was my network that came across the information a week ago."

Danzou looked at him suspiciously. _'How did he get past all the guards? More importantly, how did he get past my senses?'_

Nun Kaze looked at Danzou. "Do not worry yourself, as I have been here for some time. A little under an hour, to be exact."

"Who are you?"

"I am who I am. Anything else, is irrelevant to the situation at hand." He replied, effectively shutting him up. _'Jinchuuriki: 1, Danzou: 0.'_ He thought.

Sarutobi stared at him. _'Keeping yourself hidden is admirable. Even in a council room. However, it will do you little good against Danzou.'_

"What news did you come by, then?" Tsume asked.

"The invasion itself is no joke. I also have found something that may interest you, as it would also help in preventing part of it." Kaze stated. "I have found that the Yondaime Kazekage is dead. His body has been retrieved, and is currently in my possession."

"Then they would name the Godaime soon." Sarutobi stated. "Why would this have anything to do with this invasion?"

"Because, on record, the same Kazekage, who looked to be speared through his left lung and Heart with a blade you may know as Kusanagi, is still acting as Kazekage. I have confirmed with another source of mine, and the Yondaime Kazekage is, in fact, dead and has passed on. And yes, I do have sources in the afterlife." Kaze stated. "This can only mean that someone had assassinated him and took his place as Kazekage, and probably shifted his or her form to fit. Sunagakure's actions have gotten a little ruthless since. I have also gotten word that Otogakure has partnered up with Iwagakure as well. As to why, I have no idea at the moment."

Everyone was shocked, even Sarutobi, who had yet to hear it from Jiraiya. "And when did you get the information on Iwa?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes narrowed.

"They had accepted yesterday. Normally, word wouldn't travel this fast, but I have several informants around the entire continent and then some." Kaze stated. "Add in the fact each can travel to each realms, as can I, we meet in another realm. Iwa, Suna, and Oto are prepared to attack, but there is more. Kumogakure has also caught word of this invasion, somehow."

"Great! Now we have 3 Major Elemental Nations against us!" A civilian shouted.

"I never said Kumo would act." Kaze stated. "Kumogakure is thinking of sending a team here to help out. Whether or not they will has yet to be determined."

This calmed some of them down, but Shikaku Nara narrowed his eyes. "How do you know they won't?"

"Because if I know A, he won't act rashly in a situation such as this." This nearly surprised Sarutobi. "His fighting style may seem rushed, or even rash at times, when it comes to politics, he is nowhere close to it."

"I see. And how do you know him?"

"Because I have talked to him in person." Kaze replied. "In fact, he and I happened to be close friends."

Sarutobi thought. _'I see. So, Nun Kaze is not Naruto, as I know for a fact that Naruto hadn't... Wait, didn't he say he came back in time? And doesn't that mean that he... Shit, this just complicated.'_

"Am I to assume you have an idea as to whether or not Kirigakure is going to do anything?" Sarutobi asked, earning a nod. "Well?"

"They are not going to participate either way. They had just gotten out of a Civil War, and still happen to be stabilizing. They are currently guarded against aerial, and water based assaults. Being on an island, that is all they'll need."

The Clan Heads nodded. "Why would they need aerial defenses?" Danzou asked.

"I was wondering when someone would ask that question." Kaze asked. "The fact of the matter is, most villages don't need aerial defenses, as there are very few that can attack from that height. However, there is something out that can. They have prepared for the worst to come while they are stabilizing."

Danzou was inwardly seething. Hinata and Naruto both knew it. _'Jinchuuriki: 2, Danzou: 0.'_

"Any minor nations planning on attacking?"

"Aside from Otogakure, none of them are in the know."

"And what do you propose we do about this?" Shikaku asked, turning heads. "I mean, you may be new here, but this kind of information is good. Your information gathering skills are a little too good, so you obviously know some things about us."

"And you'd be correct, Shikaku." Kaze stated. "However, my knowledge of this is not from my network... well, most of it. It is from personal experience."

_'Dammit! How long are you going to play around here?'_ Sasuke thought.

"As I thought. Why don't you drop the Henge?" Shikaku stated, surprising everyone.

"I would... If this were truly a Henge." Kaze retorted. "This cloak and mask happens to have a purpose. Some of the people in here are idiots, for lack of a better word. They have no idea what a true demon is capable of, and as such, they label a child as a demon. I have also met said child. I have seen the truth with my own eyes. He is no demon, and bears no grudge against the village itself. If he chose to, I would take him and leave this shit-stain you call a village."

The civilian councilors instantly knew who he was talking about, and were outraged. He shut them up before they could speak. "He is no demon. Just because he has a demon sealed within, does not mean he is the demon itself. Your foolishness, and ignorance would have gotten you killed years ago, had he truly been a demon."

No one could refute that claim. "In any case, he happens to be your best bet at saving this Kami damned village."

"And why is this?" Danzou asked. "Because you trained him? That would be a laugh."

"Even when his pranks were more of a way to fool you than you think?" Kaze asked. This surprised everyone. "If he wanted to, he could've destroyed the entire village by now, and nothing you could do would stop him."

"He is not that powerful." Danzou countered. "Of that, I am certain."

"Even when I have seen him take on Demons 30 times his size?" Kaze asked. "I have seen his exploits personally. You tell what you see, and if you can't comprehend it, you don't see anything. Everyone has a blind spot, and anyone can play on it. It is better to have few Jutsu, and more ways to apply them than 1,000 Jutsu and very little practice, much less uses, for them. He knows little more than 10, but the uses he comes up with them, thanks to his pranking experience, allows him to use a mere D-rank Jutsu, as if it were an S-rank in raw danger alone. Considering the fact he knows 1 Kinjutsu, created 3 others, and the rest of his Jutsu are based off of one A-rank Jutsu, what do you think?"

"Don't tell me... Chidori?" Shikaku asked.

"No, it is not Chidori. It belonged to his father. By all rights, he should know it. In its unfinished form, meaning no element, he is able to match Chidori head on. He has improved on it several times over."

Danzou had had enough, and decided to silently signal one of his men to attack.

A strangely Burnt Orange arm with odd discoloring in places blocked the sword that would have decapitated him. "Nice try, Danzou. Your lapdog would have gotten me had he been out of my sensing range and summoned himself to my position. Too bad only your Yondaime could do that." A small pulse of Chakra emanated from the palm, causing a bright red glow. Within seconds, the man was spouting blood everywhere, and his body falling into million of pieces. "Next time, be more careful with beings you have no clue about. If there _is_ a next time."

"Are you insinuating that I will die soon?" Danzou asked.

Kaze held up a folder, and tossed it to Sarutobi. "That good enough for you?" Sarutobi went through it, and found several things that Danzou had done. "You should know that's only the tip of the iceberg. Less than a mere 1% of what I've found."

Sarutobi had a sadistic grin grow on his face. "I don't know how you came across some of this, but I am certain that things will do good here. Do with him as you wish."

Danzou was shocked at this, but his face hardened. "You will have no URK!" He found a sword stabbed through his heart. Sasuke held it.

Nun Kaze unsheathed a Katana, not the Souba, and cut off Danzou's arm, and stabbed a Kunai at his right eye, to pull out a Sharingan. "Would you like the honors of torturing his ass?" Kaze asked, Sasuke nodding with a sadistic grin.

"Then be my guest." Kaze stepped back, allowing Sasuke to torture, play with and utterly humiliate in front of the rest of the council. He finally stopped, and sighed. "I've had my fun. Time to die." he was beheaded on the spot. He showed no signs of shock, or anything of the like. Shikaku noticed he was completely emotionless at the moment.

"How could you..." A councilor started.

Sasuke held up the arm that was cut off, and unwrapped it, revealing 9 Sharingan. "He disgraced my clan. Why else?" They shut up then and there. Inoichi, who saw the reaction took the liberty of reading his mind.

What he found was not what he expected. "You're an experienced killer? Of thousands of lives?"

This was a shock to everyone.

"Figures that you'd read my mind about that." Sasuke stated. "Since you did, you'd find out a few things."

"Even the Fourth Shinobi War?" This earned a nod from Sasuke, Sakura, Kaze, and Hinata. This shocked everyone. Kaze then took off his mask and pulled down the hood. Naruto was found underneath it all. "Sasuke, Sakura and I are in the know, as is the current Raikage, Godaime Mizukage, who was recently promoted, and one person in Sunagakure. If it comes down to it, the one in Suna will side with me. And if anyone reveals this next portion, they will die on the spot. Rank, status, Health and nobility mean nothing. You could be on your deathbed, and you'd still die, along with whoever you told."

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" A civilian shouted.

Naruto turned to Tsume. "Tell me. The friend you spoke of, his name was Raiko, was it not?" Tsume paled at this question, and started stammering her words.

"How did you know?"

"Who do you think asked him to tell you in the first place?" Naruto replied. "I knew of the invasion, and had found out his Clan had a long standing relationship with the Inuzuka Clan. I told him, and I figured he'd tell you. The fact that you called this Meeting means I was right in my judgment. They are backing us, along with 4 other clans, 2 of which are following me, and one of which wish to follow Hinata Hyuuga, for she has grown on them during the past week."

They all turned to her, and she sighed. "You really wanted to put me on the spotlight like that?"

"Not really, but they have to understand that they won't follow Konoha's orders. Only that of you and me."

"And the Fourth?" Chouza asked.

"The fourth one... They will not take orders from anyone. Not even me. The reason they're even being allowed to come at all is because Orochimaru is going to be there, and he has already finished his Body Swap Jutsu." Naruto stated. "Because of this, Their master has given the explicit order to kill Orochimaru, and no one else. Their boss... Is the Shinigami."

This had the desired effect, and caused everyone to pale, even Sarutobi. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy, Hinata sighed, and Sakura... She just had a blank look. "I don't get it. Why would the Shinigami want to help out?"

"He's attained an impure form of immortality, Sakura." Sasuke stated. "You should easily know why the Shinigami would want him dead, and in his own stomach." he turned to Naruto. "Death Angels?"

"And their counterparts, oddly enough." Naruto stated. "They will not be following Kami, though. They will follow Hinata. The Seraph Clan is following Hinata. Kitsune and Dragon Clans are following me. The Demon Wolf Clan is pairing up with the Inuzuka Clan. Death Angel Clan is doing their own thing, but when it comes to Orochimaru, leave him to them."

They all looked at him in surprise. Sarutobi grinned at him. "How did you manage to convince them?"

"The Kitsune and Dragon clans are both fond of me. Kitsune because I house the Kyuubi, _'Not a word on this, because the majority of them don't know your name, and I'd like to keep it that way.'_ And the Dragons because of my strength of will. For some reason, they always liked the Uzumaki Clan. Probably because we are so stubborn it kills, but I can't be sure." Naruto shrugged.

"The Seraph Clan?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"The chose me because of what I believe in, and that Naruto is close to me. They care for us both, and wish to help us in our endeavor. They chose to follow me because he has the Kitsune and Dragons to lead. During this time, we will not be acting as Konoha Ninja, but as the Generals of those we are leading. Tsume-san, the Demon Wolf Clan are doing the same with you. If you turn on Konohagakure during this, so will they. If I turn, the Seraph Clan will. If Naruto turns, the Kitsune and Dragon Clans will, and then I will follow, and that means the Seraph Clan will follow as well."

"Choose your next words carefully, or you might regret it." Naruto warned.

No one spoke, but Inoichi smirked. "Well, if they're doing this, I'm all for it."

"If he's in, so am I." Shikaku stated.

"They're in, I'm in." Chouza stated.

"My daughter is doing much more than I had anticipated, so the Hyuuga Clan is in as well." Hiashi stated, flashing a small smile to Hinata, who gave one of her own.

"I'm not about to be outdone by a teenager, so the Aburame Clan is in as well." Shibi Aburame stated.

"Remember, right now, I am no kid. I am the chosen General of the Kitsune and Dragon Clans." Naruto reiterated.

"You don't have to ask about me." Sasuke stated. "You know I'm in."

"I'm in as well." Sakura stated, shocking her mother.

"Sakura, you can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious." She replied, before turning to Naruto. "When this happens, all bets are off. I hope you've already found Jiraiya and signed before this all goes down."

"Found, but not met. He's coming here as we speak." He turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, the moment he comes to meet with you, send an ANBU to me. I'll need to sign with the toads for my full abilities. For all intents and purposes, anything regarding information I bring in is to be from a man named Nun Kaze, or his accomplice Arachnid Kage." Just then a spider landed on his head. It was just a normal-sized tarantula.

Naruto looked at it, and listened in. "Is he sure?" The spider went through a few motions. "I see. Well, that makes sense, and it all adds up." Naruto unsealed a book. He held it up. "Hokage-sama, make sure the Clan Heads are aware of the faults in their defenses, which I have exploited time and again." he tossed it to Sarutobi. "The majority of the ones I used are in there, along with everything else I didn't but could have easily. Use that information wisely."

Everyone went wide eyed. "That kind of information is much too volatile to be let out, and so that's why I am giving it to the Hokage himself. Only he can view every piece I've seen. If you want suggestions on improvements on Clan Estates, then let me know, and I will do what I can. We can't risk anything right now, and who better than the one person to get past all of your defenses multiple times and not getting caught until after I was done?"

Shikaku had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "Then allow me to be the first to ask for your help."

Naruto nodded. "I've memorized each and every flaw in every security system in the village. By the time I'm done, this village will be so secure, not even Kami himself would be able to find the secrets. And I mean that literally." He left by fading out.

Hinata looked around. "I'm heading out as well. There's a few things I need to take care of before anything else." She left burst into flames, surprising everyone else.

Sasuke and Sakura left as well. Sasuke with lightning, and Sakura by sinking into the ground.

Naruto then appeared in the center of the room again. "Almost forgot. The 3 of us have about 10 secret training fields that not even ANBU are aware of, and Hinata is also allowed to go to them as well, along with an extra 3 that only she and I can get to, much less use. Thought you should know."

"Before you go, how did she do with her improvements?" Hiashi asked.

"Taijutsu is down, and has a few unique Genjutsu, that not even Kurenai Yuuhi herself can use, much less break out of. Those are the only Genjutsu I can use myself, and we learned from the same person. Anything else is yet to be seen, or measured. Any further questions? No? Okay then." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone... Damn." No one could refute the fact they couldn't see it was a Shadow Clone.

Needless to say, things were about to change in Konohagakure.

00000x00000

Chapter end!


	6. Chapter 5

...

**Chapter 5**

It had only been 2 days since the Council Meeting, in which Naruto made his network known, if only slightly.

-Hokage's office-

Jiraiya just entered the room, Sarutobi looking at him. "Jiraiya... Kuma, I want Naruto Uzumaki in here 5 minutes ago."

An ANBU revealed it self, nodded, and left. "Why do you want him in here for the information I found out?"

Naruto and the ANBU entered the area right then and there. "Jiraiya." Naruto's voice was low. "Why didn't you take care of your Godson?"

Jiraiya froze instantly. "How did you..."

"Ever hear of Nun Kaze?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know of him?" Jiraiya accused. "Not even I know who he is."

"Simple. I am him." Naruto replied. "But that's not the issue here. The Toad Contract. Let me sign."

Jiraiya looked at him. "If this is about me not taking care of you..."

"Right now, I don't give a shit about that." Naruto's voice was sharp. "I sign, and maybe, just maybe, I'll forgive you for your idiocy."

Jiraiya summoned a Toad, and unrolled the Contract. "Here. Just..."

"I know what to do." Naruto said as he signed it in his blood, and placed his hand underneath it. He went through handsigns, and summoned Gamakichi. Naruto looked at him, and smiled a bit, remembering an old friend.

"**Who are ugh!"** The toad grabbed his head. Naruto looked a little pained to the toad like this.

"You okay?"

"**Yeah I'm... JIRAIYA IS ALIVE?"**

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked. "I haven't gone out yet!"

Naruto tapped the toad. "Gamakichi, there's a little problem that I really need to discuss with the Elders, and your father."

"**Naruto, why didn't you just say so? I mean we could've just summoned you... from... Wait, wasn't this building destroyed?"** Gamakichi asked, before noticing the Sandaime. **"And didn't he die almost 4 years ago?"**

"In order, yes, yes, and the reality is, both are also a No." Naruto replied. "None of that has happened yet. I'm back to being 12."

"**But you're 16! How can you be..."**

"Gamakichi, listen. I was about to kill the one person that I thought of as a brother, after he killed everyone else close to me. Instead of death, 6 people, myself included, were sent back in time. My guess is, me summoning you brought back your memories from my time. However, at this point, most of those events haven't happened yet."

"**And you're aiming to stop it before it begins?"**

"Basically, yeah."

"**Oh, pops is gonna LOVE this!"** he turned to Jiraiya. **"This begs the question. What are we gonna do with him? After all, he was supposed to take care of you."**

"I just used that as a Guilt trip to sign up this time around." Naruto admitted. "Already got most of my abilities back, and now that I've signed once more, I can use Sage mode without consequence or suspicion."

"**You actually planned ahead, didn't you?"**

"Rare, I know." Naruto admitted. "Then again, it was Sakura's idea, and Sasuke's backing me this time."

"**Did he..."**

"No, and he doesn't plan on it. Besides, he's already taken out the one that disgraced his clan. Danzou is already dead." Naruto stated. "Oh yeah, Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya twitched at the name. "I had already forgiven you for that. You just didn't know, because, in all honesty, I shouldn't have known."

"**By the way, Naruto."** Naruto took out some crackers, and waved them. **"Saltine?"** Naruto tossed it to him.

"What? You didn't think I'd forget a good friend's taste buds, did you?"

"**Pops is gonna want to go drinking with you again, you do realize that, right?"**

"We'd have another one with us, when we do though." Naruto stated. "The stuff was at least 10 times as strong as Myobokuzan Sake, if you ask me. Ma and Pa should come as well."

"**Good to know. Still, how are you going to explain Sage Mode?"**

"That's why I signed now. It's either Sage Mode, or Kurama, and people aren't exactly fond of me at this point, so, unfortunately, I have to go for Sage Mode. The only way to do that in the past without worrying about others questioning it is by signing this time around."

It was at this point, a slug appeared in front of Naruto. **"Naruto-kun, a message for you."** Naruto took it and read it.

"You met up with Tsunade?"

"On the way back from the Wave Mission." Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off the scroll. "This is really good to know." he pulled out his own scroll. "I was actually waiting for one of you guys to come by. Got a message for her."

"**Sure thing. I'll make sure she gets it. Oh, and Shizune said Hi, and really wants to talk to Kakashi again. She said you would know what she meant."**

Naruto smiled. "Got it. Anyway, make sure she gets my message. It regards someone I think she'd like teaching on the side, but she'd have to come back in order to train her. I know she can handle it, and she actually would have gone that route if I didn't do this now, anyway. Details are inside."

"**She won't like it."**

"And I'm not going to force her. Not yet, at least." Naruto stated. "Thanks."

"**You're welcome."** The slug left with the message.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at Naruto in surprise. "What? I was always known as the Most Unpredictable Shinobi in the Elemental Countries, after all."

"**Not to mention you either had the extremely lucky shit happen to you, and then something extremely horrible happened, and you went through it in stride."** Gamakichi stated.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Did you remember any of that before I summoned you?"

"**Come to think of it... No, I didn't."**

Naruto grinned. "Then by summoning everyone else..."

"**You can have them remember?"** Gamakichi finished for him. **"Sweet."**

"Shouldn't you get going?" Jiraiya questioned the Toad.

"**Loosen up, Jiraiya. The kid just went through hell, survived, and now is about to go through it all again. He needs the company."**

"Actually, I'm with Ero-sennin on this one." Naruto replied. "Someone has to let the others know what happened. We also need someone to tell Gamabunta what happened before I have to bring him out. You just fit the bill for the location."

"**Your not happy I came out?"**

"Actually, I am. Among the toads, you knew me best, after all. Your pops was a close second, followed closely by Pa, and then Ma." Naruto stated. "Likewise, I knew you, so if I brought you out, I could be more myself."

"**Got it. Uh... Could you..."**

"Ask your pops to teach you the reverse Summon for you guys. You really need to be able to do that quickly." Naruto said, earning a nod, before Naruto dispelled the summon. He looked at the other two. "Don't ask. I've got enough troubles already. I don't need any more."

Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, this kind of information is not easily known. Apparently the whole Nun Kaze thing can be dropped, aside from the fact that his network has spread 3 times as far as mine has."

"Actually, it goes farther, if I have my sources correct." Naruto stated. "Nun Kaze and Arachnid Kage are accomplices in the maintenance of their network. They work together with it, and together, their network reaches beyond Water Country into seemingly unknown territory east-bound, and even further to the West. Then it goes well into several other _realms_ that you just can't get information from without ties. Nun Kaze has those ties, and Arachnid Kage is a resident in one of them, but can go into most of them."

Jiraiya looked at him. "No network goes that far."

"You'd be surprised." Naruto stated. "Especially since some of my informants are actually in those realms, and I can go between them with ease. I could literally disappear off the face of the Planet, and no one, bar Jinchuuriki who know how to, can get there. Kind of like a Safe Haven for when I really need to get away from it all."

"Think you can get me there?" Sarutobi asked. "If I can ever retire, at least?"

"If I take you at all, it's to stay, or for an alliance of sorts." Naruto admitted. "Although, the council wouldn't like it, and, sorry about this, but you're a little too soft to convince them otherwise."

"That was because Danzou backed up the civilian council, to a point." Sarutobi admitted. "Now that he's dead, most of them have lost a lot of power."

"Then I think I can be a go-between for now." Naruto stated. "Every week or so, I'd head over there anyway. Along with one Hinata Hyuuga. One of the Clans there... Actually, 2 of them took a shine to her. The Kitsune like her for her open mind. She's also a lot nicer than most give her credit for, from a Clan that is filled with Arrogant Bastards. That's why the Seraph Clan took a liking to her. She's a Diamond in a Coal mine. I saw it, and they saw it. That's what we all like about her."

"Good to know." Sarutobi stated. "And her progress?"

"To be determined in the Next Chuunin Exams. Until then, nothing is going to be a definite." Naruto stated. "Kitsune Clan has been training her in all aspects, even her Taijutsu. It helps when they developed a version for her mother, after all."

That sent some shock into the two present. "Don't ask how, but she found her way there and got help modifying the Jyuuken from a Kitsune Elder. He's been helping Hinata during it all. She's got a ways to go to complete it, but she's coming along faster than her mother, apparently."

"Is that why she's accepted with the Kitsune?" Sarutobi asked.

"That... and one other thing I don't think I should mention just yet. She's already aware of it, and the subsequent actions regarding it, and we're waiting for that point. She knows what's going to happen when it does, and, though eager, she's not ready for it mentally or emotionally, and she knows it."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Don't even go there, Jiraiya." Naruto stated, his glare a little eerie. "And by the way, you're probably right with that perverted mindset, because..." He paused and took on a thoughtful look. "Book 7, Page... 192. Third panel from the Top right. That's the main action, but Chakra is implied with it."

They both looked shocked at the information. "When did you..."

"Read them at 15. Damn pervert... Sorry, _Super_ Pervert, made me read them when I was training under him for almost 3 years. Also had me write something after I finished them all." Naruto admitted. "Speaking of which... I might as well re-write them. Ero-sennin, you've got yourself a challenge in the Adult Section." He turned to Sarutobi. "Anything else you need?"

"What do you know of Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked, hoping he doesn't know anything.

His hopes were shot down quickly. "Nearly everything. Puppet leader, true leader, members, some former members... Plans, what they're after, and their True threat level." Naruto replied. "That and more, to be honest."

"Well then, who's in there?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto pulled out a Bingo Book, and placed in on the table. "Him... Him... Him... He's debatable at this point... He's probably already out of it." That was Orochimaru. "He's in. He's in." He then went through the book faster, all the way through the end. "3 members aren't in here. One of them, I can understand. Another of which defeated, or at least will defeat, Hanzou of the Salamander, with the help of the Third. Konan, Nagato, and a man by the name Tobi. Tobi... is an Uchiha, who's playing Madara in the future. Do not underestimate him, though."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in shock. "Nagato and Konan can't be in there! They were reported..."

"Killed?" Naruto asked. "Ame is a fickle bunch. They keep themselves cut off from the rest of the world for a reason. Nagato has been going by the name Pein in Akatsuki, and is the Puppet Leader. Tobi is the true leader. I say not to underestimate him for a reason. There are times he acts childish. That's just an act. In all honesty, he's the most dangerous out of all of them. He's the reason the Fourth Great Shinobi World War broke out. Pein was dead, and no, no one killed him. Actually, all that was left of Akatsuki was Tobi, a snake-like version of Orochimaru's right hand man, Hidan, and Kisame. Kisame went out first. Hidan stayed hidden, actually. Damn snake went out next, and then, finally, Tobi went out. I'm the one that took him out. No one else could, and they were already weakened."

"Well, that's good to know. You can handle them." Sarutobi stated. "But for how long?"

"Last time, I was basically on my own. This time... I've got several Demon Clans backing me. It's not a good thing in the eyes of the Council, but right now, I don't give a shit." Naruto stated. "Kyuu and I... We're on good terms now, and... Well, he's got a name, which I'm not sharing for a reason."

"And what would that be?" Jiraiya questioned.

"The name? I'm not giving it out. The Reason? The saying Ignorance is Bliss is the reason. The less people that know, the better. At this point, only 7 people, 4 of which are in the village, know his name. Godaime Mizukage knows it, Current Raikage knows it, and my contact in Suna knows it. The only Human contact in that area." Naruto told them. "That's all that know of it, though, and I'm really giving names of those you can really force it out of."

"Hinata Hyuuga is one of them, isn't she?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto sighed. "I'm not going to answer that one. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to trust that I know what I'm doing, even if I don't trust my own judgment. There's a reason for everything, you know?"

"Why should we if you don't?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is not your concern right now. Just... Prepare for the next Chuunin Exams. And if there is an escort Mission to Takigakure, I think that Team 7 should handle it. C-ranks that are a little suspicious should be handled by us, or Chuunin and above." Naruto stated.

"Alright. Then you are dismissed." Sarutobi stated. Naruto flickered out. "Now what else did you find, Jiraiya?"

"Where do I start..."

-a week later-

Team 7 was in the mission Briefing room. "Alright, Team 7, I have a C-rank ready for you." This perked their interests. "This is an Escort Mission to Takigakure."

They all hid their smirks, but nodded. "We accept." was the simultaneous answer.

"Send him in." Sarutobi stated.

A man that Naruto remembered completely entered the room. _'Shibuki... He was a coward until this mission was complete.'_

"_**You going for the idiot routine?"**_

_'Not this time around. I remember what Fu looks like, at least. She's from Takigakure, if I remember correctly.'_

"_**Good. I don't want to see that again."**_

"Naruto, you're staying behind for this mission." This sent the team into shock. "I have a different mission for you, and they specifically asked for you."

"Unless it's from Kumogakure, Kirigakure, or Sunagakure, then I'm sorry, but I'd have to stick with my team." Naruto replied.

"Then you might as well get packed for Kumo. They requested this Mission. A man named Killer Bee requested it, with your name as the only one that can take it." Sarutobi stated. "They said an ANBU is allowed to come, but only one."

Naruto looked at for a second and then nodded. _'Good thing I was going to drop the Idiot Act anyway. A would not like the fact I was acting like an idiot. A little more than you do, if I'm going to be honest.'_ "I'll pack immediately." Naruto then left in a normal Shunshin.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other and shrugged.

-with Naruto-

Naruto had packed and was in front of the Hyuuga Estate. "Naruto Uzumaki. We shall get Hinata for you."

"There is no real need for that. Just let her know I'm going on a Mission to Kumo, and that there's a Portal at point Delta 6 set up for her. She'll know what it means." Naruto stated.

Hinata came running towards the gates, which Naruto was at. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I'll be out of the village on a mission that involves Kumogakure. In fact, they specifically requested me, and I already have an idea as to why. Delta 6 is where the portal is at."

"Delta 6... Got it. Thanks for telling me." Hinata told him, before pecking his cheek. "What do you think it is?"

"Kurama would have something to do with it, if I'm right." Naruto stated, earning a nod. "I should be going. Love ya Hina-chan."

"Right back at you, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, before Naruto jumped up and vanished. _'He could've said he was taking the fast route.'_

Naruto ended up at the North Gate. "B-rank mission to Kumogakure."

The guard raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Naruto ran out the gate vanishing after a bit.

-Kumogakure-

Naruto ended up at the Front Gate. "Sweet. I actually made it quickly."

It was at that point, several ANBU entered the area, along with the Raikage, who was in his robes, surprising Naruto. "I didn't think you'd make it this quickly."

"You should know by now that I'm not fond of tardiness." Naruto replied. "So, where Bee?"

"I will take you to him. He and Yugito are together right now, and waiting for you." A replied. They walked into the village, Naruto right next to A. The ANBU were following them, a little suspicious of Naruto, and he played it off as possible Security threat.

They finally made it to a restaurant. Yugito and Bee were waiting for someone, apparently. "Bee, When did you send the request?"

"3 days ago, Yugito." Bee stated.

"And why did you send it?"

"Mr. 9 is with him, if you catch my drift."

Yugito nodded at that. "Falls of Truth?" Bee nodded. 

"Good to know that my suspicion was correct." A voice said, earning their attention. Yugito was instantly on guard.

"Yo, dude! How's Kurama?" Bee asked.

"I don't remember you ever _not_ talking in rhymes."

"Weird things been happening lately. Namely dreams."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Bee stated, prompting them to get up, and leave A behind. They all ended up right in front of the Falls of Truth.

-1 hour later-

Naruto opened his eyes from his meditation. "I'm done here. Let's go in."

"Wait. I asked you to come here now for a reason." Bee stated. "Yugito, you're up." She nodded and did the same. It took 30 minutes this time, but she came out of it victorious. "I'm good."

"Now, we can go in." Bee stated. As they went into the cave behind the Waterfall. They entered the area, and Naruto stuck his head in, finding a switch like last time. He pushed it, and went through, and it closed. Yugito did the same, and went through. Bee was able to walk through already, so he went in with Yugito.

"Alright, Naruto. You would now either have to beat up Kurama, or come to an agreement for the Tailed Beast Mode." Bee stated.

_'You think we should tell him?'_

"_**Why not? I still don't know why he doesn't remember that we've done this before."**_

_'Alright then.'_ Naruto looked at Bee. "We're already good. We've come to an Agreement. It's simply a matter of getting the body used to it."

"You sure about that?" Bee asked. "I mean, I didn't think you knew about this point."

"I knew for a while, to be honest." Naruto stated. "A did say that you remembered our _History_."

"You mean those weird ass Dreams I've been having?" Bee asked. "I mean, they've got me so confused, rhymes don't flow."

"Good. You weren't really good at it anyway." Naruto stated.

"Wait. You've been getting them too?" Yugito asked.

"I'm thinking that either all of the Jinchuuriki are getting them, aside from Gaara and myself, or it's just some kind of Time Flux. I never did get the specifics of the Space-Time logistics." Naruto blinked. "I really got to remember that one."

"Not very smart, eh?"

"Nah, I just have random bouts of intelligence. Always have. They come and go, and when they are there, I don't always understand what comes out. Let it flow, you know?" Naruto ended up asking, before blinking. "No rhyme intended."

"Good. I've enjoyed this period without raps. I don't want to hear any other kind of rhyming."

Naruto then held up a fist to Bee. He pounded the fist. "Good to know you're familiar with this."

"I would've done so sooner, if it weren't for everyone else in the area. Figured that I should probably do this now, before we begin. Use it as a sign of respect, you know?" Naruto stated.

"I can live with that." Bee replied, before Naruto held out his fist to Yugito. "Bird of a Feather Flock together." Yugito did the same. They both smiled at this. Yugito opened her eyes and saw his smile. Her heart almost melted at the sight, but she settled for a Blush.

_'How could he smile so easily?'_

"_**Kitten... Don't worry so much about that. Ask if he's single!"**_

_'NIBI!'_

"She getting a little horny?" Naruto asked. Yugito's blush worsened. "Alright, I'm done teasing. Sorry, but I'm taken."

"Really? Who?"

"Same one your village tried kidnapping when she was 3." Naruto said, his voice hardened. "I"m not fond of that action, and it sent her cousin into a Fate obsession. I've still got to work on getting rid of it. "

"Well, I'm just a Genin right now, and since the council wouldn't bother to give me a promotion yet, I'll be entering the Next Chuunin Exams." Yugito stated. "I'm not sure how long I'll get there, but if I see you with her, I'll apologize for them if they haven't already."

"Well, if they haven't given up, and they order you to, then tell them to shove it."

"They won't like that." Bee stated. Naruto tossed him a scroll. "If they see what's in there, they will. They won't be able to analyze it, or the materials in it. The materials won't even allow analysis of anything on it, or the materials themselves. Any tries to decode what's on it won't work. Only one of Namikaze descent can even come close to seeing the true formula for it."

He unsealed what was in it and was shocked. "Yeah, I can use it." Naruto stated. "Last time I saw you, I couldn't. Been working on something else similar, and I can use them the way I do that. Let them know that if they try anything, they'd get a full serving of the Flash without the Flash."

"Good to know." Bee stated, resealing it. "Alright, let's see how far you can go."

Naruto then went into his Tailed Beast Mode. "You like?" Bee nodded. "Alright. Time to work on your control with it. I'm guessing you know of that part?" Naruto nodded, and got to work with the stones in the area.

Bee started working with Yugito on her Bijuu.

-10 hours later-

Naruto was satisfied with his work, while Yugito was just getting started. Bee looked between them. "Good job, Naruto. Looks like you got the hang of it."

"Yeah, that seems good, to be honest. Now I just got to work on My Jutsu in this form. Namely, the Rasengan Jutsu. This includes the Imari." Naruto replied.

"So, you already in the know?" Bee asked. "Good, that is."

"Now you're sounding like something out of a movie." Naruto deadpanned.

"_**Since we're here and practicing Jutsu, I think it's time I taught you a few of my own. I wasn't able to last time."**_

_'What you got in mind?'_

"_**Finish working on yours first. Once we get them good enough, I'll start teaching you some Youki Manipulation Jutsu. You'd also be able to use some of them via the Devil Arms, to be honest. I can't say for sure regarding all of them."**_

_'Alright!'_ Naruto looked at Bee. "I'm gonna work on my own Jutsu, and then work on some things that Kurama is thinking about teaching me."

He nodded. "I'll continue working with Yugito. But when you're going to learn from Kurama, wait for Yugito to finish. All 3 of us will learn them." Naruto nodded.

-3 hours later-

They had all stopped to take a break. Yugito sighed. "Hey, Naruto?"

"What's up, Yugito-chan?"

"What's it like in Konoha? I mean, all I've ever really known is Shinobi life, and a bit of hatred."

Naruto saw the underlying question. "Well, if they're aware of the Bijuu, they don't really see much beyond what they know. I've got a lot of respect around the Shinobi, though, I don't think ANBU really like me all that much."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Hmm... Say you were an ANBU. An academy student pulled a prank, in broad daylight, in a Bright Orange and Sky Blue Jump suit. You started chasing him _after_ he had already finished, and then he managed to outrun you. How would you feel?" Naruto asked.

"You outran ANBU as an Academy Student?" Yugito asked, wide eyed.

"Only way I could really train, to be honest. My pranks trained my stealth. The chases trained my speed and ingenuity. Getting away from them... Well, that doesn't really sit well with them. Nor does it sit well with the Hyuuga Clan when I dyed their underwear several different colors, and then spread them across the village. Seriously, that one was funny as hell, and no one ever noticed. I always avoided Hinata for some reason though. Now, I'm glad I did."

She openly gaped. "You got by their eyes?"

"Yeah, several times actually. They had stepped up guard since the last 10 or 11 times I got in for something I did get by them. You'd be surprised at how badly their guard is when you want to do something. These days, however, they're stepping up guard, and even Security. It was at my own request."

"I find it weird that you would help those that Scorn you." Yugito admitted. "Why?"

"Well, any normal being would never even bother to try and understand their point of view. How else would I prove them wrong? By turning into the one thing they call me and killing them all off?" He paused. "That's not the answer to this. Violence... that's rarely the answer, but there are times it's necessary. That's something you learn as Ninja. They say never to corner an animal. This goes for Jinchuuriki as well. They are more than Human, but less than the Bijuu they represent."

"We represent them?"

"They can't act in the world themselves, so we have to do so for them. We make them proud, while still retaining our humanity, and we're good. Kurama and I have done just that. I actually proved myself to all 9 Bijuu before." Naruto admitted, causing both Yugito and Bee to grab their heads in pain. _'What's going on?'_

"_**I think something's going on with their Bijuu."**_ Bee and Yugito looked at him after a few minutes.

"You... that's why I've been having those weird dreams." Yugito said, softly. "You helped us all out."

"You actually remember when we met?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"You met with all of us after Son... The Yonbi, said the Bijuu should give you a chance."

"And your next line in the real world was a little good." Bee stated. "Learning a bunch of hard to remember names all at once? Really?"

"Hey, I was an idiot and dense. Cut me some slack." Naruto replied. "Anyway, what happened?"

"The Bijuu here are remembering everything. What would happen if the other Jinchuuriki found you?" Yugito asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "No idea. If I come across another one, I'll let you know. By the way, why did you make it a B-rank?"

"Allowed it to be solo. You're all that's really needed from Konohagakure. Anyone else would really just get in the way." Bee replied.

"Point taken." Naruto replied. "Anyway, who wants lunch?"

Yugito raised her hand. Bee just raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, Travel rations of sorts. Hey, they help, and I can cook them beforehand!"

They both blinked. Naruto just pulled up his sleeve and revealed a Strange Storage seal. "It's a modified storage seal of my own creation."

"What does it do?" Yugito asked, somewhat curious. "Hypothetical situation: I cook some Takoyaki and seal it inside. A month later, I find that I need to eat something, and I can't really buy anything else, or there's just nothing to eat in the area. For example, I'm trapped in a cave in Wind Country, with a Sandstorm right outside. No other creatures, and you're fresh out of normal Rations. What do you do?"

"Nothing. The food's bound to have gotten cold, or dissolved." Bee stated, plainly.

"That's with a normal Storage seal." Naruto corrected, holding up a finger. "This one is made specifically for food. You seal it in, and it comes out the same way it went in."

"Prove it." Yugito said. Naruto shrugged, and brought out a pot of steaming Spaghetti. "I sealed this right when I finished cooking it... almost a month ago. Found I wasn't really hungry for it, and didn't really have any guests. So, I sealed it. Try it."

Bee tried it first. "Hey, it's pretty good."

Yugito saw this, and tried some herself. Her face brightened. "You're right, this is good."

Naruto then unsealed a few bowls. They all took some from the pot, and ate their shares. The pot was empty within 10 minutes. Yugito burped first, and blushed.

Bee burped next, causing him to slightly blush.

Naruto then burped loudly. Not to mention twice as long as the others. "Hey, don't knock burping. It's a compliment. Means you really like it, and would probably go for more if you could. Am I right?"

They both nodded, blush still on Yugito's face. "Thinking a lady shouldn't burp at all?" Naruto asked, she nodded. He sighed and looked up. "I'm calling bullshit." She nearly glared at him, mainly for the relaxed tone when he said it. "Everyone burps. Everyone Farts. Some louder than others. Some like it, some don't. It's one of the many things in this world we can't change. Natural body functions. They're natural, but some don't like them. Burps... I tend to take them as compliments. Farts... You just ate too much, and had to empty some air pocket inside your intestines, or something. You just gotta live with it, you know?"

Bee and Yugito blinked, but nodded all the same. "I don't know how you could say all that so easily."

"Because I didn't think on what I said. It's just what comes from the heart, and my mind agrees only in hindsight. Not much else to say." Naruto admitted. "It's who I am. It's what I do."

"Why do you bother teasing me like that?" Yugito questioned.

Naruto blinked. "Is that what it looks like?" He asked, confused. "Damn. I got to work on that. Sorry, sometimes I sound like I'm teasing, or even flirting, when really I'm just stating my own opinion. Sometimes, it gets me hit, other times, it makes them faint. Still others... Well, that's not always good, but not always bad either. Depends on your point of view, you know? That's basically what happens when you speak from your heart... without thinking about your words, at least."

They both nodded, seeing his point. "Anyway, now that we've eaten, I think we should continue working on our Jinchuuriki training."

"Yugito's almost done with controlling herself like that."

"I've still got a bit of work to do with the Imari, but that's about it." Naruto admitted.

"_**You're not satisfied with it yet?"**_

_'No, not really. If anything, I think it could be better. At least, form it a little faster. I know I can perform it, but it's something I still have to work on. Remember, I have to use 4 hands for it right now. I need to either shorten it to 2 hands, or make it so I can make it within one hand like I can the Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan. There are loads of ways for me to improve with it.'_

"_**You don't think you're overworking it?"**_

_'You should know me well enough by now. If I'm not going my all, I'm not doing jack shit. With me, there is no middle ground.'_

_**'That's what I'm afraid of.'**_ Kurama thought, but said nothing.

It was another 2 or 3 hours before Yugito finished with her normal training. Naruto had noticed and started to meditate to find out the first thing they'd be learning.

They both turned to him, only to find him in a meditative trance. 3 minutes afterwards, he opened his eyes. "Alright, let's get a few things down before we begin this. These can only be accessed when using what I call, the Tailed Beast Mode." He went into his normal golden Tailed Beast form. "This one is mine. As you can see it's a lot more humanoid, than like Kurama. And there's a reason for that."

"That's not the Tailed Beast form." Bee stated.

"It's not what you call it, no." Naruto then turned into a Giant fox with 9 tails flowing behind him. "This is what you'd be talking about, Bee. However, this form would not allow for most of these to be used." He then went back to normal. "The reason it can't be used when using their form, is because you need a more humanoid form for it. If you just have the Cloak, then you can use some of them like that."

They both nodded and got to work.

A/N: Yes, I'm skipping most of the new training for a reason. No, I won't explain it.

-4 days later-

Naruto, Yugito, and Killer Bee were in the Raikage's office. "We're done, Bro." Bee said.

"Good to know. I'm really glad you asked for me to do this via Zabuza. What happened to him, anyway?" A asked.

"Stayed in Wave Country. He's their official protector." Naruto shrugged. "His old apprentice came with us back to Konohagakure, is staying as a Civilian, and has been keeping Sasuke in line. I'm sure you remember what he was like regarding me?" A nod. "Would you believe that he smiled around her?"

A shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. If there's anything I know, he wouldn't do that."

"Well... he does. I got my old Girlfriend back, and she's steadily making progress with Kurama's kin, the Kitsune. Or at least the Summoning Variant." Naruto replied. "I'll be honest and say that he didn't do much for it."

Bee then cleared his thought. "Bro, I think that we should let the Council know something about Konohagakure regarding the Hyuuga Clan."

"What are you talking about? That isn't something that I'm for. You know that."

"Yeah, but they're idiots." Naruto stated. "All Councils are, for some reason. I gave Bee a little token that should Kumogakure kidnap any Hyuuga, the Heiress especially, then... Well, if you saw it, then you'd know. That's the only warning they're gonna get. And they won't be able to decode without Namikaze Blood in their veins. That's the way it was created, and only one of Namikaze descent can use it."

A raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" unsealed a 3-pronged Kunai that A recognized immediately. "You mean..."

"I've got an improved version. Those things are nothing more than remote sensor for me. I don't need the Hiraishin, as I have what it was based off of in my arsenal." Naruto stated. "This is the only warning I'm going to give. If they so much as threaten her, or anyone of Hyuuga Blood, they will have me on their ass. Their life will be forfeit. That is a promise. And if you know me like you should, I don't break my promises."

A nodded. "Good to know. And I'll make sure that they know. Get going. We'll take care of it from here." Naruto nodded and left without any other warning. He just faded out of view.

"His Void Teleport. Long range." Bee stated. "If he gets pissed off, I just hope I'm not his target."

"I hear ya." A agreed.

-Konohagakure-

Naruto appeared in front of the gates, only to see Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi there as well. "So, what happened in Waterfall?" He asked, earning their attention.

"Rogue attacks, changed a few people, met up with a Jinchuuriki... the usual." Sakura shrugged. "And your mission?"

"Training in Kumo. I also issued an ultimatum should they try something. They know not to piss me off, for if they do, the Flash will return without the Yellow." Naruto replied, cryptically.

"Good to know." Sasuke stated, somewhat relaxed. Naruto could tell there was a happy undertone there, though. _'Teme's glad to be back... Damn.'_

"Team Kakashi returning from a C-rank." Kakashi stated.

"And Naruto Uzumaki returning from B-rank involving Kumogakure." Naruto added.

"Ah. Uzumaki. The Hokage wanted to see you upon your return. He said it was urgent." Izumo stated.

"Alright then. I'll be on my way." he walked towards the Hokage's office.

"You two should take tomorrow off." Kakashi stated. "I'll handle the Mission report, since I was actually there. Oh, and Sakura? I didn't say this before but..." She looked at him. "That was a really nice punch. Probably a record."

"Nah, I hit Naruto at least an extra 70 meters on that one. She crashed into a cliffside, though. He didn't." Sakura replied.

"And that is bound to be good for something." Sasuke added. "You've been turning into a Mini-Tsunade, if I'm correct."

"That's what I'm going for, at least."

-Hokage's office-

Naruto entered the room. "I'm done with my B-rank, Jiji."

"Glad to see you made it back safely." Sarutobi replied with a smile. His face then turned a little downcast. "Listen... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but..."

"If it's about my parents, then I already know everything." Naruto told him.

"Then I guess I should give you your inheritance." Sarutobi stated, getting up. He walked over to the picture of his father, and showed the seal behind it. He opened it, and pulled out a scroll. "I was told that you were to get this when one of 2 things were to happen. One: You found out who your parents were, or you could handle yourself against your parent's enemies." He tossed Naruto the scroll. "I wasn't even given the key to your father's estate. I have reason to believe its in there."

Naruto saw the blood seal and released it, before opening the scroll. _'It's just like he said. It's only directions to the areas. Wait, he only gave one.'_

"_**The Armory is on here as well. Key to his estate, and where his estate is... He really thought this out, didn't he?"**_

_'I think he does that all the time. I've gotten used to it.'_

"_**I wouldn't get too comfortable, though. Remember, Akatsuki is still at large."**_

_'I know. But when they come, I will be ready.'_

"_**You better be."**_

"So? What's in there?"

"Not saying." Naruto replied. "Unfortunately, my inheritance isn't in this scroll. There isn't a single storage seal on here."

"That can't be right. He said your Inheritance was in that scroll." Sarutobi said, confused.

Naruto looked over it again. "I think I should take a day off tomorrow. Is that okay, Jiji?"

"If it's to figure that thing out, then by all means." Naruto nodded, and jumped out the window.

Kakashi entered at that point. "Naruto just leave?" Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, he's the report on our mission."

-Southeast Forests-

Naruto was in a clearing that nothing of notice in the area. However, Naruto had already been to the Armory, and the entire clearing was hidden by a Genjutsu Seal, as well as a Space-Time barrier. Naruto looked for a seal in the area. It didn't take for him to find it, and release it. He found a small shack, and went in. He found it was nothing really. Just an Old shack used as a hideout. He saw the key in the area, and picked it up along with note next to it.

Naruto,

If you came here first, I thank you. This is the key to my estate. Location 4 on the map I left for you. The only record of the Shiki Fuujin, which is likely what holds the Kyuubi at bay, is in the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I only have records of what led up to it's creation, and they're in the armory.

Minato

Naruto nodded. _'Number 2 is the Armory. So, let's head to Number 3.'_ Naruto thought. He left the area after resetting the seal.

-Cave on the Northeast mountains-

Naruto had found the cave rather easily. He entered and found another area in there with the Uzumaki symbol along with several inscriptions.

Only he who bears the Uzumaki Blood can enter

Naruto swiped his blood on the Uzumaki Crest. A section of the wall opened. He went through it. He found a portal in the area. Going through it, he found himself in the Makai Market. He whistled. "Another entrance to the Marketplace. Nice." He sent a Shadow Clone to Regaldo while he was here and went back himself.

He saw Ibiki Morino on the other end. "Hey, brat. I saw that the door was open. I take it you opened it?"

"Yeah, I did. What of it?" Naruto retorted.

"This place... I've only been here once before. It lead to a Marketplace where I ended up some time ago."

"When I was 4." Naruto replied. "Makai Market. Oh, and now that I'm looking at you, Ole Alicia said hi."

"So, the old bat's still alive, eh?" Ibiki asked.

"Of course. She's a Demon, after all."

"She doesn't act like it, that's for sure. Or maybe that's just the fucked up Human mind saying that."

"I'm betting on the latter." Naruto shrugged.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ibiki asked.

"Getting my inheritance." Naruto replied.

"Kushina's kid?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. Sorry if I ever offended you."

"No worries. I'm one of the only people that have ever scared you, after all. Anyway, I still have 2 other places to go to." Naruto replied. "I'll leave it open, so you can see Alicia again, and if you see Regaldo, tell him I left the portal open for trade, if needed."

"Good to know. I owe you one, kid."

"Consider this me apologizing for that little Snake in the Shampoo prank all those years ago." Naruto replied.

"That was you?"

"Who else did you think it was?" Naruto asked, rhetorically. "Seriously, I'm the only one to have ever gotten past every Major Shinobi Clan's defenses. I think I could do that if I wanted to. Oh, and the ANBU HQ? That was something else I hit. Surprised I never got caught for that one."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Well, that solved one problem. But don't worry. For this, I'm leaving that out of any context."

"Thanks." Naruto then walked off before stopping to look over his shoulder. "And by the way, if I say that I'm going all out on someone, prepare for mass humiliation, pride damage, emotional damage, and mental damage, all rolled into one."

"I look forward to it." Ibiki replied, before Naruto walked out.

-Abandoned Estate-

This was right next to the Hyuuga Estate, which Naruto found both ironic and convenient. _'Who knew that he lived right next to the Hyuuga Estate?'_

"_**Who cares?"**_

_'No one, but still, it's a bit of a shocker, if you catch my drift.' _Naruto walked up to the front gate, and inserted the key into what looked to be a keyhole, only to hear the clicking before he turned it. The door opened, and he walked in.

_'Sweet.'_ Naruto thought, as he saw the compound. It was a big estate, not as big as the Hyuuga Estate, but taller in some places. Naruto did look around and saw that it needed a good clean. _'Heh. I guess it's time for a Little Mass Clean up.'_ He made a handsign. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Close to 150 clones appeared. "New house means one thing." The original paused. "Spit shine!"

"Spit shine!" The rest echoed, before they ran off cleaning everything. _**"Did you have to do that?"**_

_'No. But it was fun.'_ Naruto then went to the highest point in the Estate, and saw what was going on. _'See what I mean?'_

"_**Point. Although, some of this is a lot more confusing than anything else, it does look somewhat funny."**_

_'And that's why I did that.'_ Naruto replied.

It took 3 hours for the entire Estate with all 43 houses to be completely cleaned. Naruto then sent a mental command for dispersing, though not all at once. He got through it all, and saw that it was good. He also searched through their memories to find the Clan Head's house. Ironically, it was the building he was standing on, so he jumped down and entered.

He walked into what he found out was the Master Bedroom, where he saw a few things. He looked around and saw a few things that belonged to his parents. Ironically, he found a Souba in the room, though it seemed for more decoration than practical usage. Then again, it was sheathed, so he pulled it out a little and instantly took back what he thought about it. _'This thing is a lot more practical than it looks.'_

"_Of course I am. Why do you think Kushina used me in the war?"_

_'Alright, I'll buy. Are you the Souba in my hands?'_

"_Huh. Usually people look around wondering who spoke to them. At least for those that grab me for the first time."_

_'Eh, I'm used to telepathy. I'm a Jinchuuriki, after all.'_

"_Ah. That explains it. Which one?"_

_'Kyuu. You'd hear me refer to him as Kurama.'_

"_Damn... Well, it looks Kushina ain't coming to use me again it you have the Kyuubi sealed within you."_

_'She's been dead for 13 years, almost.' _Naruto said._ 'She's also my mother.'_

"_Sorry. I didn't know."_

_'How could you have known? I mean, the best you'd be able to give out is suspicion, but you'd never know until someone actually told you.'_

"_True. I could tell you quite a bit about some parts of the War she was in."_

_'I've got my own Souba, but I don't think Dual Wielding them would be so bad. What do you think?'_

"_I'd be honored to be wielded by Kushina's son."_

_'Then we got a deal.'_

"_Thank you, young sir. Might I ask your name?"_

_'Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.'_

"_Minato and Kushina, eh? Good to know."_

_'Well, I have to work out a few kinks in the Kitsune Sword Style in order to allow for Dual Wielding.'_

"_Well, I'll be waiting eagerly for this. Also, if you find Orochimaru, your mother hated him with a passion."_

_'What was her reason?'_

"_Constant nagging Minato. He had it hard enough as it is. He didn't need to add on to it."_

_'Well, for me it's turning my best friend and brother against me, and driving him to kill me on several occasions.'_

"_I wasn't aware of them having a second kid."_

_'They didn't. Sasuke Uchiha is the one I'm talking about. I grew up without a family, so i had to make my own. Sasuke was the brother I had.'_

"_The only Uchiha Kushina did like at all was Mikoto. Apparently, she was the wife of the Clan Head."_

_'Then she's probably Sasuke's mother. Anyway, I have to let him know. Hey were all stuck up pricks, you know?'_

"_Ain't that the truth. I hope this Sasuke is different though."_

_'Usually. He's lost the stuck up attitude when Haku lived to come back.'_

"_Really? I had no idea they could love anything but themselves."_

_'They can, most just don't want to. It's part of the old Uchiha Clan. Sasuke has tasked himself to making it better than before. Since he's already killed the progenitor of his Clan's massacre, he's a lot more at peace, though he still acts like a Bastard at times, it's usually to keep up with appearances. In private, he's a lot more relaxed and at peace. He only smiles around Haku, though.'_

"_Good to know. Let's get going then."_

_'Is there anything I should call you? Maybe a name my mother gave you?'_

"_She called me Kadaj, but I'm not exactly for that name."_

_'Well, my other Souba is called Outsider. I got it because I was like an outsider to my own village. You... You were my mother's sword, and I have no idea as to any special abilities you may or may not have. Naming you is not really going to be easy.'_

"_Then for now, just call me Souba. That should do for now, at least."_ Naruto nodded and sheathed Souba. _'Sure thing... Souba.'_

He got into the bed, put Outsider next to Souba, and crashed almost immediately.

-Uchiha Estate-

Sasuke and Haku were eating their dinner. Sasuke had just finished talking about his mission. "Do you ever get a normal mission?"

"I'm not complaining." Sasuke replied. "After all, at the end of the day, I come home to you. My life has never been that good."

"Why is it that you come home to me, and not to your house?"

"The house means little to me." Sasuke admitted, before blushing at the tips of his ear. "You... You mean a lot more. You're the reason I have to get better. You may not need it, but I want to be able to protect you. Something that most don't see."

"We're not exactly _public_, in our relationship." Haku stressed the public.

"There's a reason for that." Sasuke admitted, before his face turned serious. She noted this, and paid close attention. "What do you know about a man named Orochimaru?"

She gave the standard Bingo Book description. "Well, there's a problem with him. He's after the Sharingan. By proxy, he'd want me, since he can't take my brother. That's something I'm waiting for. To Kick his ass away. After that, I'd actually tell everyone in my graduating class that I'm taken. And I'd be happy to do so."

"And he's the only reason?"

"At this point? Yeah." He sighed. "If not for him, I'd do it right here and now. Hell, I'd probably go to the top of the Hokage Monument, and use a voice amplifying Jutsu, shouting out that I'm taken to the entire village if I had to." he blinked. "That's probably something Naruto would do, too."

"Speaking of which, where is he? I'm surprised he hasn't come back yet."

"He got back to the village when I did. I'm actually surprised I haven't seen him since."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sasuke sighed, and got up to get it. He found it was Naruto. "How many times have I said..."

"That I don't have to knock because I live here?" Naruto finished for him. "Well, that in itself is the reason I knocked. Boss got an actual house now. His father's old house."

"Clone?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. He sighed. "Get in here. You should tell Haku this in person. She was worried about you, after all." The clone entered, and explained what happened to both Sasuke and Haku.

"So, you've got your entire inheritance now?" Haku asked.

"That's good. You don't have to live in a run down apartment." Sasuke added.

"Thing is, the place is a little too big." 'Naruto' replied. "Not really a good thing, you know? I'm only one person. But still... I found some scrolls on the old laws. CRA is a lot better than you really think for us."

"I'm not going for it. You know that as well as I do."

"And neither am I." Naruto admitted. "They'd try to force you into it. The Law says the Civilian Council can't force the CRA on any Ninja, and it is entirely their choice. They'd try to force the CRA on me if my father's identity is revealed. They can't, as they don't know if he has a bloodline. He does, but he never activated it. He did manage to emulate it through his Hiraishin, but other than that, there are no similarities."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Then that means..."

"Until you retire, or are removed from your status as a Ninja, you cannot be forced into the CRA, and even then, it will likely be too late. Honestly, Boss is glad you got together with Haku. She's a lot better than your fangirls."

"Which Sakura is not among... unofficially, at least."

"Yeah, she fell for Lee."

"Green guy?"

"Smaller one, but yeah." Naruto said. "Personally, I'm glad she went for someone that cared about her at the time. I think she'd go for him again, to be honest. I went for Hinata, you were single. I'm back with Hinata, Sakura hasn't really met with Lee, and you actually have a girlfriend, though she's kept secret for some reason. If I were in your position, I'd probably go to the top of the Hokage Monument, amplify my voice 30 times over, and shout it out towards the village, if only to get the fangirls off my back."

Sasuke blinked, and then turned to Haku. "Told you that's what he'd do."

Haku shrugged. "You know him better than I do. No surprise."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Pedophilic Snake Bastard is the only thing keeping me from doing so. Otherwise I'd do so right now. Screw Clan appearances. Damn Snake is the only reason I haven't done that." Sasuke's eyes then widened, and he gained a smirk.

"What's going through that head of yours?"

"Perfect wake up call for the village as an announcement."

Naruto gained a grin. It was his old prankster grin. "You do that when you're about to go public with it right after sunrise. When that happens..."

"Anyone who wasn't woken up because of it..."

"Will be woken up by the fangirls who were!"

"Genius!" They gave each other a high-five, shouting that out simultaneously.

"Devious." Haku said. "I like it. I'll wait for it, though. It'll be like music to my ears."

"Warn me before you do, though." 'Naruto' stated. "Sakura as well, since we don't want to be woken up by the old Fangirl Screech. We can actually prepare for it that way."

"I plan on it." Sasuke stated. "You been working with Kurama lately?"

"While I was in Kumo, that's all I was really focusing on. Raikage is on my side, Mizukage is on my side... don't ask why she sent a message to me for... indecent things. I'm only doing that kind of stuff with Hinata, and I made it blatantly clear. She hasn't sent another since."

They both nodded. "If nothing else, I have to admit she's a looker." He didn't see Haku tense up. "I still like Haku more. We connect better than Mei and myself."

"Figured you'd say that." Naruto said. "After all, Haku did look on the verge of getting pissed."

Sasuke blinked, and turned to her. "Really? I didn't even notice."

"So, that was unaided truth?" Naruto asked.

"That'd be about right." Sasuke stated. "Nothing short of the Shinigami himself..."

"Herself." Naruto corrected. "The Shinigami, for some reason, is female."

"Is that a problem?" haku asked, sweetly.

"Not really. It's just the common misconception that she's male that I wonder about." Naruto admitted. "Where did people come up with all powerful deities being male?"

Sasuke and Haku blinked, but shrugged. "Alright then. I'm blaming the Human Mind."

"How do you know she's female though?" Haku asked.

"Are you aware of how many times I've come close to death, Sasuke?"

"At least 30."

"Try over 1,000." Naruto replied. "She's taken a personal interest in me, and let me know that she is, in fact, female. It only adds to the fact that Kurama was sealed with her power. What does that tell you?"

"Point." Sasuke stated.

"That's... bad."

"Wait, does that include my attempts?"

"No, it's only up to my graduation from the academy. That's how far they went to get rid of me." Naruto told them. "Hell, I could stop counting when I entered the Academy, and the actual attempts would still break 1,000. This is not including the ones that Jiji stopped before they could start. If I did... I'd say there was well over 3,000. First one, I wasn't even 3 days old, far as I know. And I don't want any pity."

"I know."

"So do I." Haku added. "I still think you've had it worse than I did. There was only one attempt at mine, and it was simply my own father. No one else found out, as anyone who knew was already dead. When someone finds out about my bloodline, they'll know then. But by that time, I'd already be out of the wetwork."

"You've got Konohagakure backing you. Every Shinobi in the village is tasked to protect their village. The Hokage has the biggest role for that situation." Sasuke stated.

"We have the Will of Fire here. It is the strength to do what you cannot, when you have nothing left. Out of everyone in the village, only a select few have it. A little known factor in becoming Hokage is having the Will of Fire. Danzou wanted to be Hokage, and he didn't have it. He lost to the Sandaime and the Yondaime. Orochimaru wanted to be Hokage. He lost to the Yondaime because he didn't have it. Shodai had it, Nidaime had it, Sandaime had it, and the Yondaime had it. Godaime inherited it, but got lost along the way. I helped her find it, but at this point, there is no Godaime."

"Future reference?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "Anyway, I should get going. Boss has been out of it since I was created, so I really need to dispel." They both nodded, and 'Naruto' dispelled.

"He'll know what we said, right?" Haku asked.

"It was a Shadow Clone. It does just that." Sasuke replied.

"Think I can learn it?"

"You have Bijuu level Reserves?" Sasuke asked. "Because unless you do, you're not likely to learn it from him. Besides, with your speed, you don't really need the numbers he can get. Hell, he uses them for training for that very reason."

Haku shrugged. "Oh well. Make out?"

Sasuke replied by assaulting her lips with his own.

Just outside, there was someone watching them both in shock. _'No... He's taken?'_ She sprinted out of the area, to tell someone else. As to who, no one will ever find out. One thing is certain.

Everyone will know by the morn.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Alright, a little something else. Yes, Kadaj was taken from FF7 Advent Children. His weapon is what I call a Souba. Basically, it's a Katana with 2 blades side by side, instead of front and back.

Outsider is another Souba, but it allows usage of Chakra and Youki. The one used by his mother... there is nothing known about it as of yet.

Now for something in one of the Previous Chapters.

Gall Salad is basically a Chicken Salad with a few Gall bladders mixed in.

Kifu Tondolo, and no, this isn't a Japanese name, and cannot, nor will it, be translated as such, is basically a Demonic Version of Ramen. More specifically his favorite Miso Ramen. And even though he won't admit it, it's on par with Ichiraku's Miso Ramen.

Kontaba... That was already explained, but I'll do so here, anyway. Think Cinnamon Buns, but a bit more taste, and a little less Cinnamon. That's all there is to it.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

...

Been a while since I worked on any stories... Well, any of the stories I've already posted. Too many random bouts of ideas. I hate it when that happens, you know?

Anyway, I've been typing up a FF7/Naruto Fanfic recently, mainly to get those ideas out of my head. No plans on posting it just yet. Let me know if I should, though.

Anyway, ON WITH THE GAME! Sorry. STORY!

**Chapter 6**

It's been a week since Team 7 had gotten back from their myriad of missions. Team 8 was also improving a lot more than usual.

Speaking of which, Teams 7 and 8 have been meeting up regularly recently. Mainly because of Naruto and Hinata getting closer and closer every day.

Naruto and Hinata were staring each other down, in their respective Taijutsu Stances. Hinata was in the starting form of the Jyuuken, with a few slight alterations. For starters, her arms were slightly higher than they should be in proportion to her body. The biggest point that it had different was that it seemed to leave a lot of holes. Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, and Hinata were the only ones that saw the point of those holes, or that she could close them easily.

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting on the sidelines, Kakashi sitting in a tree, Kurenai between the two. "Are you sure you want to do this, Hinata?"

She nodded. "If I don't, then I'm not good enough by my own standards."

"Did you have to chose me to do this to, then?" Naruto asked.

"If I could go after Kitsuhara, then no. Unfortunately, he's not here, so I can't. You're the only other one that knows what I can truly do. My team isn't exactly aware of my progress, after all."

Naruto nodded slightly. Kurenai eyed them both, and inwardly raised an eyebrow at Hinata's answer. She brought a hand down. "Begin!" She immediately jumped back, but neither of them moved. Instead, they just stared at each other.

Everyone but Sasuke raised an eyebrow, even Kakashi. Sasuke, instead, activated his Sharingan. He noticed what they were doing first. Kiba, predictably, was the first to speak. "Why aren't they going at it yet?"

"Quiet Dog Breath." Sasuke stated. "They've already started the fighting. You just can't see it."

Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't watch their movements. Watch their Chakra." Sasuke stated. Kurenai and Kakashi saw what he was saying, and felt out their Chakra as they connected. A small breeze blew through the clearing, and they both vanished. Sasuke was glad he had the Sharingan active.

Kakashi's hand reached for his eye. "Kakashi, what are you..." Kurenai started, before Sakura grabbed the hand.

"Don't you remember what happened the _last time_ you tried using that in a spar against Naruto and Sasuke?" She asked. He reluctantly lowered his hand. "Just channel Chakra into your visible eye, and use it to sniff out their Chakra signals. You won't see the majority of the blows in actuality, just where they connect. That's what I'm doing, after all."

"How can they move so fast!" Kiba shouted.

"I'm not sure about Hinata, but I can almost guarantee several years for Naruto." Sasuke stated. "Even if I didn't pay attention, he was able to outrun ANBU several times. If that's not an indication, he's fast."

"Since when did you start caring about him?" Shino asked, calmly.

"Since I found out that he can do more than anyone, even the Hokage, thought he could. Especially when the Academy tried stunting his progress from Day 1. When I saw what he could do with proper training... That's what changed my tune." Sasuke retorted. "Don't question my decisions. At this point, I'm at a point where, if you don't fuck with me, I won't fuck with you."

Kiba looked shocked, before turning to the fight, which he still couldn't keep track of. After a good 20 seconds, Naruto appeared doing backflips in the air. Hinata was twisting in the air, her body more straight than his. They both landed in a near perfect stance, in which they went back to their starting stances. "You've gotten a lot better since our last spar." Naruto stated.

"Thank you." Hinata replied, her serious expression seemingly foreign on her face. Especially in the eyes of her team. Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at the interaction. Kakashi giggled as well, and he didn't even have his book out. Kurenai heard him giggle and nearly glared at him for reading his book. That was when she noticed that he didn't even have it out at all.

"Your faces are priceless." He stated, earning a confused look from Kurenai. "He's right you know." Sakura stated. "That's why I chuckled at least."

"I chuckled, mainly because they're both holding back." Sasuke stated, a small smirk on his face. "After all, I know that Naruto's really at least 50 times as powerful as this. His Shadow Clones are the reason for that."

"Kakashi, what is he saying?"

"The Truth." was his reply. "Hey, Naruto!" Both fighters glanced at him. "What do you say you start with the Ninjutsu?"

Naruto looked back at her. "You up for it?"

"Why not?" They both started going through handsigns. "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"

"Suiton: Water Wall!" Hinata shouted.

"Katon: Kitsunebi!" A blue flame was fired from Naruto hand, as it charged Hinata, who was rapidly going through handsigns. "Suiton! Water Dragon Missile!" A Water Dragon came from the nearby lake, and hit the Fireball, which noticeably shrunk, before she started swinging her hands around her body. "8 Trigrams: Protection of the 64 Palms!" There was a wall in which the Fireball hit and bounced off.

Naruto grinned at her. "Looks like you've finished it."

"Took me a while, but I did it." Hinata replied.

"Alright then. Let's see if you can handle this." he went through several handsigns. Hinata almost raised an eyebrow, but raised both instead. "Fuuton! Great Wind Dragon Jutsu!" A Giant Dragon made of Wind Chakra appeared and charged her. She managed to avoid it, but no one saw that she managed to dodge it... Except Naruto. "You've definitely improved, Hinata-chan." He said before turning to a tree to show Hinata panting in a tree branch.

"Thanks..."

"I think that's enough for now. Agreed?" She nodded at him. "Then let's rest up." He appeared right next to her in the tree, and sat against the trunk. Hinata sat in his lap, and laid her head against his chest, passing out quickly.

"Naruto..." Kurenai said, her voice cold.

"If you're going to get pissed off because I used something that powerful, be glad it was only at 10% strength. If not, I have doubts she would've been able to dodge." Naruto told her, causing Sasuke to nearly gape. Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Naruto, you've been learning Wind Jutsu quite easily."

"It is my Primary affinity, after all." Naruto retorted.

"And yet you said that was 10% strength?" He nodded. "Your strength, or the the Jutsu?"

"Jutsu. If I used 10% of my full strength for it... Well, let's just say the clearing wouldn't be here after I used it." Naruto then sighed. "I'm gonna pass out now." His head then fell forward a bit, and landed on Hinata's head.

Everyone looked at the sight, and Kurenai was a little surprised at the fact he passed out. Sakura was instantly next to him. "Idiot... Don't worry, he's just physically exhausted. Hinata's the same way. Neither of them have Chakra Exhaustion. Naruto, I can understand. But Hinata... I don't get it."

"She's been training with Naruto's _other_ sensei." Sasuke stated. "I'm only vaguely aware of who he is, but right now, I don't really care."

"Kakashi, I don't know how you did it but..." Kurenai started.

"I didn't." was his retorted. "It was a man named Nun Kaze that did. Because of him, Sasuke's already gotten his vengeance." This surprised Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino. Sakura was unaffected, as were the two sleepers.

"Where is he, anyway?" Kurenai stated. "I've heard he's literally a Spy master, but there's no information on him at all. Not even the Hokage knows much."

"He probably knows more than he lets on."

"That reminds me." Sakura stated. "Why is it my mom doesn't know who Nun Kaze was, when he revealed himself in that Council meeting? I know she was there, and so was I."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I don't believe it." This caused everyone to turn towards him. "Everyone but myself, Sakura, possibly Hinata, and the Hokage probably won't remember who Nun Kaze was. Not including himself, of course."

"You know who he is?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi shrugged. "Then talk."

"I doubt I could." Sakura admitted. "All I can say without consequence is that Naruto is somehow connected to him. I guess you could say it is an S-class secret."

"No surprise there." Sasuke stated. "At least 90% of Naruto's life before he graduated was labeled A-class secret or above. Ever since the day he was born."

"How could he have so many secrets?" Kiba nearly shouted.

"An attempt to give him a normal childhood." Sasuke stated. "No matter how you look at it, his life will never be normal. That's a fact of life with his condition."

"What condition is this?" Shino asked. "Although, I already have a guess."

"Can you sum it up in one word?" Sasuke questioned.

"Jinchuuriki." Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi nodded. Kurenai was surprised, but kept it from her face. "So... Am I to assume that the Academy instructors were wrong in a few lessons?" Sakura nodded. "Then I won't intrude."

"Hey, Hold on!" Kiba shouted. "What lessons are you talking about?"

"That is one that was deemed S-class, is it not?" Shino asked, earning a nod from Kakashi. "Then I guess Naruto is the only one that can speak of it. As such, no one else will know that I figured it out on my own. And I also think I know who his father his, though I wonder why he didn't take his father's name."

"Safety, and I have a feeling you're right." Sakura stated. "The reason he isn't shouting it from the Hokage Monument is because of the obvious repercussions if he did."

Shino stood there quietly. Then he turned to Naruto. _'It couldn't be... Could it?'_ "Sakura... I would like to talk to you about something later."

"Sorry Shino. I believe you figured it out, but I can't really say anything. If anyone can, it's him. You'd have to ask him."

Shino nodded. "Then at least let him know that I don't hate him in the slightest with the knowledge I have." Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Kakashi, you've been teaching him along, haven't you?"

"Nope. I haven't taught him anything but Tree Climbing. Everything else, he learned on his own. I must say, he progresses faster than anyone else I know. Myself included. I'm still writing down all of the Wind Element Jutsu I know for his use. I've also been going for Earth Jutsu for Sakura, and Lightning for Sasuke." Kakashi stated. "Naruto's actually been a bit more of a help to Sakura than you'd believe. He's helped get her stamina up, along with providing a few ways for her to kick ass."

"You'd be surprised at what he comes up with when it comes to live combat."

Kakashi then felt a shudder in his spine. _'My Gai senses are tingling. This is _so_ not good.'_ "Ah! Kakashi, my eternal rival! Come to fan your flames of youth?" He questioned, louder than he should.

"Hm? Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi replied, lazily.

"Curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude!" Gai shouted gripping his hair. He then noticed the Genin. "Kakashi. Your team is a lot more youthful than I would imagine!"

Sasuke looked pained. Sakura... looked indifferent.

Naruto, on the other hand woke up, and made a Shadow Clone to walk up to him. "Hey, Gai-sensei! Come to Fan your flames of youth?" he ended up asking.

"Oh-ho! Kakashi, you taught him of the flames of youth?"

Kakashi looked shocked at Naruto. "Want to know a way to increase your Youthful flames?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi's eye widened in alarm.

"You know how to?" Gai was instantly in front of him, flames dancing in his eyes.

"Of course." Naruto was inwardly smirking.

"Please tell me, Youthful Uzumaki!" Gai shouted.

"Tone down the voice." Naruto replied. "If you get too loud, your Flames will diminish. They only increase through action, not words. When it comes to the Flames of Youth, the phrase actions speak louder than words is actually an understatement."

Gai was interested now. "How so?"

"I'll put it to you this way. Instead of showing your Youthfulness through your loud voice and words, show it through your actions. You don't have to get so loud about it. Only act on the Flames. They will burn brighter than ever before." Gai's head bobbed up and down.

"I see. That does seem like a good plan for Increasing my Youthful flames."

"I do that all the time, and I took on an A-rank Rogue. Walked away without a scratch." Naruto stated. "There is no question that it works. The REAL question is: Can you handle such bright flames?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then let us see if the brighter flames will accept you. They will test you. They will push you to your mental limits. All the while, you must not break. You must not shout about them. You must learn to channel it through your actions. Only then will they reach the pinnacle of youth." Naruto told him. "I'll only ask one more time. Will you take the test of the Youthful Will?"

"Youthful... Will?"

"Yes, the Youthful Will. It something that cannot be expressed through words, but summed up in only a few sentences." Naruto stated. "By combining the Power of Youth with the Will of Fire, you gain the Youthful Will. It does not accept just anyone. In fact, I'm the first in probably 50 years to achieve it and be accepted by it. At this point, the only way for you to increase your flames is by adding in the Will of Fire."

"I thought I already had the Will of Fire."

"Can you undergo over 1,000 assassination attempts on your life as a kid, when you have no means to defend yourself, from your own home, and not fall victim to hatred, or revenge? Can you forgive them for their ignorance? Can you take it all in stride and still wear a smile on your face? Can you watch as one person goes through anyone and everyone just to get to you, kill off anyone that was ever precious to you, and, when you actually have the chance to, not kill him? It is through all of that, I persevered. That is how I achieved the Youthful Will. Can you bear all of that?"

Gai looked at him for a moment, and nodded. "If I cannot, then let my Flames of Youth be extinguished permanently."

Everyone opened gaped at Naruto, who ignored them. "Then let us see if they accept you. Know that it isn't instantaneous. It will likely take years to achieve it, even with your level of Youthfulness. Remember that." Gai nodded and walked off.

Naruto then turned to the others, who had the "Gaping Fish" look. "and that's how you do that."

Kakashi was gaping at Naruto. Anyone who looked at him would see that, if not for his mask, his jaw would have disconnected from his face.

"People have been trying to get him to shut up about that for _years_! How could you do that in one _conversation_?" Kurenai questioned, shock evident in her voice.

"It's only a matter of understanding the Flames themselves. It's like they say: It takes one to know one." Naruto shrugged. "And I was actually being serious there. It is only after going through all of that, and choosing the right actions will he ever find it, much less have it accept him. If there's anyone else that can Achieve the Youthful Will... It's not Gai, but his student. The one that seems to copy him, you know?"

"Rock Lee..." Kakashi mused.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, him. I've already met another of his students. After all, he is Hinata's cousin." he looked at the one in a tree, nodded, and dispelled.

-Training Ground 9-

Gai walked up to his team, who were looking a little lost at the moment. "Lee. Tenten. Neji. I have recently found out that someone has found a way to improve my Flames of Youth and done so already." His voice was lower than usual. Lee was the only one to seem depressed about it.

The other two were confused and scared at the same time. "Gai-sensei, what do you mean?"

"Lee, the only way for me to achieve brighter flames is by adding a different flame to compliment it."

"Which one, sensei?" The one that looked like a Mini-Gai.

"The Will of Fire. The Will of Fire cannot be expressed through Words, but through action. Words do not make up the Will of Fire. To increase our flames, we must combine our Youthful Flames with the Will of Fire, and be accepted by the Youthful Will. When it comes to the Will of Fire, I am severely outmatched by one person."

Neji and Tenten were shocked that someone had found a way to nearly shut Gai up about his Flames of Youth. "Who told you this?"

"Ah. Young Uzumaki."

_'Uzumaki? Impossible! How could he possibly shut this out?'_ Neji thought.

Tenten, on the other hand, thought differently. _'I wonder where I can find him. And if he's taken.'_ "Gai-sensei?" She started, he turned to her. "Where, exactly, can I find him?"

"He is currently in Training Ground 8. He is Kakashi's student." Gai replied. "It is strange how one of Kakashi's students went through that much, and can still forgive those who cause him pain. The Will of Fire burns strongest in him. I have seen his strength of Will. It cannot be moved by any deity. Maybe even fate."

"That quite the statement." Neji stated, his disgust veiled. "He is the dead last of his class. He could never have that kind of will."

"You will have to see it for yourself to believe it, then." Gai replied. "For not even I can describe it better than that, and that is, more likely than not, an understatement."

Someone else came up to them. "Ah. Haku!" Tenten shouted. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I was actually looking for Sasuke, and wound up here." Haku replied.

"Oh. Well, he's probably with his team in TG 8. Oh, and if you see him, can you tell Naruto that I said thanks?"

"For what?"

"Just tell him who my sensei is. He'll understand." Haku nodded. "Anyway, why don't you stick around for a while?"

"Well... Why not?" Haku stated, before making and ice clone which then ran off towards the next Training Ground. "Weapons battle?"

"As usual." Tenten replied, drawing a few Kunai. Haku drew a few senbon.

"Ready..."

"Begin!" They shouted.

Shuriken, Kunai, and Senbon were flying all over the place, but conveniently missed, Lee, Gai and Neji... Until near the end, when Neji got hit with a few Senbon as Tenten dodged them. He collapsed, as they hit his knee.

"Dammit Tenten!" they both stopped and looked at Neji in surprise.

"Looks like that was your strike." Tenten stated.

"Yes, yes it was."

"And you don't regret it?"

"His Fate Monologues are annoying." Haku admitted. "I also have his Uncle's permission to do that if he goes into one."

"Good to know."

"Why would Hiashi-sama give an outsider permission for that?" Neji scowled.

"Well... You'd have to ask Naruto. He's the reason I have the permission in the first place. He's also one of the reasons Hinata has you beat. Badly." Haku stated, smiling.

"Shy and Gentle Hinata?"

"She's not shy anymore." Haku stated. "If anything, she could probably give her father a run for his money, especially if she goes all out. She cares for those close to her, and may hold back against them, but she will not hesitate to attack if they strike first."

"She will lose."

"I would think otherwise, as she has already taken out a few Demons that insulted someone close to her." Haku stated, before turning back to Tenten. "Shall we continue."

"Why not?" Tenten replied, as she threw another Kunai. A Senbon intercepted it. Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon were flying all over the place. Haku then managed to perform a few one-handed handsigns. "Sensatsu Suishou!" Several Senbon appeared above her, before they charged at Tenten.

Tenten, dodged most of them, but had to block 2 of them.

Bad idea.

The moment she tried blocking them, they cut through the Kunai used to block, and they both hit her shoulders. "What the...?"

"I forgot to tell you. Sensatsu Suishou creates Water Senbon enhanced with Wind Chakra. In essence, it's similar to the Hyouton Bloodline in Water Country, but does not require said Bloodline. Just Water and Wind Chakra."

"So... You were a Kunoichi once?"

"No... At best, I was a Ronin. No affiliation. I was taught by a Rogue, that has been granted a Safe Haven as the Guardian of Wave Country. They gave him a home, and he protects them in return. I was never aligned with any village, and as such, have never had a true home."

"Then why didn't you become a Kunoichi?" Tenten asked.

"I am wondering that as well." Gai admitted. Neji and Lee were silent.

Haku sighed. "I had no wish to become a Ninja in the first place. I learned what I needed to survive. That's all I truly wanted. Now, I have someone to care for. Someone who cares for me as well. And I'm actually quite happy with where I'm at."

Tenten nodded. Sasuke and Haku's Ice Clone entered the clearing and walked up to her. "What's up?"

"I thought you should know that the Inuzuka Clan Head came looking for you. Said she wanted to talk about something with us both there. I'm not sure of the details, but she said that both of us were to be at a cave to the Northwest. Said it should interest us."

Sasuke looked at her, and saw that she was suspicious. "Anything else?"

"Well... There's the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans wanting to talk about some kind of Clan Alliance, but other than that, no." Haku stated. Sasuke nodded. "They also said they would meet you after the Inuzuka Clan Head."

"Alright then. My team is done with Training." He then noticed Neji. "Hyuuga. If there's one person I can respect it's Naruto. He has the ability to do everything I can't. Anything that you say is impossible, is his life. His entire existence is a testament to the Impossible. You insult him, you insult me. He is one of the select few to ever gain my respect." He turned with Haku in tow. "And to gain an Uchiha's respect, Arrogant or not, it takes a lot more for someone who was an orphan from day 1." With that, he walked out of the Training Ground, leaving a shocked Genin Team and their Jounin Sensei.

However, no one was more pissed than one Neji Hyuuga. _'NO DEAD LAST SHOULD HAVE THE KIND OF POWER TO DO THAT!'_

-with Naruto-

Naruto and Hinata were in front of Kitodo in the Kitsune Realm.

"**So, what's up? You never really come for a social call."** Kitodo asked.

"Well... I just wanted to get away from the village, so I told everyone else Individual Training for both of us under our Second Sensei, and they won't find him. Kakashi is already aware of you being my other sensei. He's only my sensei on paper. He knows it. I know it. The Hokage knows it. No one else does." Naruto stated. "Thought I could come here to take a load off, you know?"

"I also thought that I could hang out with the Kits, or Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

Kitodo nodded. **"I see. Well, the kits are currently in the clearing. If you want to play with them, be my guest. You really do need to take a load off, Naruto."**

"Yeah, I've been a little too stressed, and Hot Springs just don't do it for me." Naruto stated. "The way I see it, it's better to be around people that actually care about my well being than those that don't."

"I still think the majority of the village is stupid for thinking what they do. I just don't see why they would think you're a demon. You're a lot better than any of them, and would have killed them if you were, am I right?" Hinata told him.

"True as that is, even Demons have a sense of Honor. I say it's the Human Mindset that was fucked up to think that all Demons are evil, and all Humans are good. That's a lie, and we've both seen that first hand." Naruto retorted.

"**Ain't that the truth. The only thing keeping me from razing the village myself is you. I still don't see why you want to protect them."**

"You know I'm not normal, Kitodo. It takes an abnormal human, with a completely different mindset, to be able to befriend a Bijuu. What I want, is not to destroy them myself, but to prove their ideals wrong. I did it once before, and I can do it again."

"**I keep forgetting that you're from the future."**

"I don't think that will ever change. All in all, I'm me. Whether it's the future me, or the past me, It doesn't really matter, the way I see it. I'm still me."

"I can't help but notice you did change a lot."

"I'm not the reckless idiot I was last time I graduated?"

"Well, that... But also that you're a lot more mature than you really should be."

"Honestly? I blame my childhood." Naruto stated. "It forced me to grow up mentally."

"**Oh. Hinata, Regaldo came in a few days ago. Said he wanted to talk. As did Kamiccolo."**

"Good to know. I'll head to them after a while."

"**Well, Regaldo did say it was a Level 2."**

"Level 2?" Hinata asked, before noticing Naruto's eyes widened.

"Did he finish that project?"

"**He took 3 projects, and finished them all. He wanted to see what she thought of them. As to which 3, I don't know."**

Hinata nodded with a smile. "I'll probably check on Kamiccolo first."

"I'll head to the clearing. Hopefully the kits are there. If you want to join me Hinata, feel free to do so." Naruto then got up and left the room, before stopping at the door. "Oh, and Kitodo? I believe you should check on the Snow foxes, and if there's a summoning contract, I know of someone that they may like."

"**I'll let them know."** Naruto left quickly, and nearly vanished from Hinata's senses.

"When did he learn to hide his presence completely."

"**He didn't. He does so naturally. And it confuses me to no end."**

"You're not the only one." Hinata said, before turning for the door. "Oh right." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Things are going a lot more smoothly than I thought. The only ones that truly remember anything about the invasion are those that came back, myself, and the Hokage. The Inuzuka Clan remembers as they were told beforehand by the Wolf Clan, but they know not to tell anyone."

"**Good to know."**

-Mountain range-

Hinata was sitting in the lotus position at the peak of a mountain. "Kamiccolo..." She paused. "You wanted to see me?" she opened her eyes and looked at the Angel in front of her.

"Glad to see you made it. My father said he has watched you during your life. He is surprised at the way you progressed in your life. You think on your own, and don't allow other to influence your decisions. He has decided to give you a gift, should you accept it."

"If it will take me away from Naruto-kun, then I'm sorry, I won't take it. I'm not going to let him go. Not if it means to get higher. I'm not that kind of person."

"He is aware that you wouldn't have accepted something like Immortality, Not unless he is granted it as well." She nodded in response. "As such, the gift is an upgrade to your Byakugan. And... a pair of wings."

"Why give me this? I don't see why you'd go for it..."

"It's the last point that gets me. She wants you to lead the Seraph Clan in case we need to head to battle. Even after death, you will have that luxury."

Hinata thought it over. "I think I'd take the first two now, and wait for the invasion to start for the third one to kick in. Is that acceptable?"

"_Kamiccolo..."_

"Father. Did you catch her response?"

"_That I did."_ The glow acted as if turning towards Hinata. _"Hinata Hyuuga. Those terms are acceptable. I will let them know of your decision, though I am a little confused as to why you will only take 2 of the 3 now."_

"It's because I'd have to get used to them. I have maybe 2 weeks to get used to them before the Exams begin, and from there, I have a month before the Finals, where the invasion happens. That's if everything goes according to Naruto-kun's plan." She told them.

"_I see. You wish to be able to control your gifts before then, and they wouldn't trust you if you couldn't, correct?"_

"That would be about right."

"Aoihoshi was right. She _is_ smarter than she let on."

"_Remind me not to ignore her opinion when it comes to those she watches over."_

"Noted."

"Thank you, Kami-sama. Kamiccolo." Hinata stated.

"_Be aware this will hurt a bit."_ The glow come closer to her, and spread out to her forehead.

She screamed in pain as it hit, and closed her eyes. The pain was there for about a minute after the glow left. She whimpered for a bit, and then calmed down. She opened her eyes which didn't show any change. "It's done?"

"_Yes. It is. Activate your Byakugan which about twice as much Chakra as usual."_ Hinata nodded and did so. The veins appeared, but in place of a pupiless white eye, she had a Bright Green 7 leaf clover in the center of each eye. _"The Angel's Version of the Byakugan. As long as you remain pure of heart, you will be on great terms with our clan. Do not change for anyone."_

"Yes, Kami-sama." Hinata replied. "is that all you wanted to see me for? Unfortunately, I have a few other things to take care of, and then I was planning on spending time with Naruto-kun."

"_Yes. You may go if you wish."_

"Thank you, Kami-sama." Hinata then dissolved into wind.

-Makai Market-

Hinata walked into Regaldo's forge. "Hello, Regaldo."

"**Ah. Hinata. Perfect timing. I wanted to get your opinion on a few things."** he led her to a stand that had a few swords on it. She recognized a few of them. **"What do you think?"**

She took one of them off the rack, and inspected it. After a bit she set it on the rack, and took another off of it. _'When he said he was a great smith, he wasn't kidding. Just those 2 alone are far beyond what I thought possible for any smith.'_ She took another off and inspected it. "I don't believe it..."

"**I'm not sure I follow."**

She put it back on the rack. "Regaldo... This sword right here. Do you think you can make enough for the Seraph Clan to use in approximately 6 weeks in the Elemental Nations?" She turned to him.

"**Something happening?"**

"Yes, unfortunately. I was chosen as a General for the Seraph Clan, should they have to go into battle. Unfortunately, that means 6 weeks."

"**Hmm... That would mean I'd need to get 166 of them, right?"**

"That would be about right."

"**Alright. I'll make 170 of them. This one was actually the easiest to make out of all of them."** He pointed at the sword in her hands. **"I'll have them delivered. Since you actually came up with the idea behind them, I'll let them go for 20% of the full price."**

"Thank you."

"**No worries. Oh right."** He pulled out a scroll. **"Pass that on to Naruto. The code for that one is the Fan that catches pockets. At least... that's what he said it was for. He never elaborated."**

"Fan the catches pockets..." She mused, before her eyes widened. _'It couldn't be for... It probably is.'_ "He and I are going to have a talk soon."

"**There is another one in there. 2 more, actually. One of them is the Tree that Shines like gum, and the other is for the Angel that glows with Lavender. I don't get his codes."**

Hinata froze. _'He made one for Sasuke, Sakura, and me? Spoiled much?'_ "I'll make sure he gets them."

"**Farewell, Hinata-san."**

She walked out of the forge, only to spot Ibiki Morino, surprising her with his presence. "Ibiki-san?"

"Hinata Hyuuga?" He replied.

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"You go first." She said. He nodded.

"I mainly came to talk with a few old friends. Now, about you?"

"I've got to pick up a few things. Naruto-kun is actually highly popular here."

Ibiki nodded. "I take it you picked up an order from Regaldo?"

"Yeah. I also checked up on some of the ideas I left him." She admitted. "I'm actually impressed he got them to that level of detail."

"No offense, but that doesn't really instill much confidence."

"Considering that Naruto-kun openly stated those ideas dwarf the majority of his pranks, I am surprised."

Ibiki was suddenly interested. "How much, and on what basis?" She explained to him what was said. "I really need to check this out."

"I've really got to get going though. See you."

"Wait. If you're going to be in the Chuunin Exams, be careful of your decisions."

"Sure thing." She smiled as she jumped off, disappearing quickly.

He looked at the forge as he entered.

-1 week later-

Team 7 was meeting on a bridge. Kakashi was only 30 minutes late. "Sensei, unless your tardiness has anything to do with the Chuunin Exams, I don't want to hear it." Sakura stated.

"Well then, you're in luck." Kakashi said, as he pulled out 3 application papers. "Here's your Applications. Room 301 in one week. No missions until then."

They all nodded. "Well, I'll see you then." Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura signed them immediately. Sakura looked at Naruto. "Did you figure out anything along the lines of espionage? I remember you're gonna need it."

"You didn't think I would, did you?" Naruto deadpanned. "Yeah, I did. Kitodo is the reason for that... One of the reasons, anyway. Ero-sennin is the other one, but he didn't teach me much. I'm a frontline fighter, after all."

They both nodded at that. "But if Ino gets too close to Sasuke, I'm gonna send her flying." Sakura stated, cracking her knuckles.

"No." They both turned to Naruto. "Hinata and I have been coming up with ideas to get Orochimaru to come after us, so we can kick his ass."

"Why do you _want_ to go after him?" Sakura asked, a little shocked.

"You thought I didn't find a few purification Jutsu among the Void Element, didn't you?" Naruto asked. This surprised them. "Believe me, if he gets you with it, it'll be gone before you even realize it."

"How do you know it will work?"

"One Anko Mitarashi can attest to it. I've already gotten rid of hers. Man am I glad I can sniff out Chakra like Kiba does scents. I caught the Snake-like Chakra, isolated it, and purged it. Doing so got rid of the Curse."

"Remember, that was a Prototype." Sasuke pointed out.

"And it has been years since the application." Naruto countered. "If applied on the spot, what do you think will happen?" Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, seeing his point. "I rest my case."

They all nodded, and went around the village.

-with Naruto-

Naruto met up with Hinata and walked around the village for a while, before Naruto stopped in place and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, rocks aren't square Konohamaru!"

"You got it, Boss!" An explosion sounded, revealing 3 coughing kids: Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"I think we used too much Gunpowder, guys." Udon suggested.

"No kidding." Hinata stated.

"Hey boss, is she your..." He held up his pinky.

"I wish it were further." was his reply. "But for now, yeah."

"She doesn't look like much, if you ask me." Konohamaru stated, checking her out, before stopping in his place at the KI that Naruto emitted. The 3 kids turned to him, knowing he was either pissed, or about to be.

"Come again?" He said, his voice level, but laced with anger.

"Nothing!" Konohamaru stated, a little quickly, but it did the job.

Naruto's smile returned. "Good."

The kids shared one thought. _'When did Boss go Bipolar?'_

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata deadpanned.

"You know why that happened." He told her.

"I know, I just..." She paused, before turning around. Naruto did the same, knowing what she felt. "You feel it too?"

"Couldn't call myself his friend if I didn't." He replied.

"You mean that he's..."

"Yeah."

"Does that mean..."

"Not likely."

"And you said that he..."

"Not sure if he is right now."

"Do you think he..."

"If pushed... I'd say yes."

"You think he'll actually go that far?"

Naruto shrugged. "You really don't know him that well, do you?"

Naruto looked at the Konohamaru Corps. "You guys should head home. I can't risk your lives right now. Konohamaru, Jiji would never forgive me if I let you get in harms way."

Konohamaru nodded, and he left, Udon and Moegi behind him. Soon after he turned a corner, both Naruto and Hinata heard a grunt. They both went to the source and found a man in a black cat suit, and a sandy blonde female with a fan on her back.

Naruto knew them instantly. Hinata? Not so much. The man in a black suit had Konohamaru in his grip. _'Why is it that this just reeks of Deja Vu?'_ "Hey, you might want to put him down."

"And why should I?" The man asked.

"For one, that's the Hokage's Grandson." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah right!"

"The other you can find out if you see my eyes." Naruto told them. The girl looked immediately, and saw the Red eyes with Black Slits. She unconsciously stepped back. "You piss me off, you get all 9. Comprende?"

She immediately bonked Kankuro on the head. "Kankuro, you idiot!" He instantly dropped him, and grabbed his head in pain.

"What? Why am I an Idiot?"

"He's like _him_!" The girl shouted. Kankuro instantly paled.

"Apologize to him at once, and I can forget this ever happened." Naruto stated, evenly.

"I..."

"Stop it." A dreary voice stated. Naruto instantly got a smirk on his face. "I was wondering when you'd speak up Tanuki."

There was a swirl of sand in front of Naruto. "Must you embarrass them to that point?"

"You should be lucky that I don't kill them yet. You know I could." Naruto retorted.

"This is true." The red head stated. "Kankuro, Temari. Head to Baki. I've got business with this one."

They both stepped back, and ran off.

"Alright, before we go any further, a few questions." Naruto stated.

"Act is still up, but I remember everything."

"Ichibi?"

"Safe. Monk is dead. I still can't sleep much. Not yet, anyway. He still plays my mother at this point, and I call him such, if only to add to the image." Gaara then noticed Hinata. "She in the loop?"

Naruto nodded. "Much more so than the Hokage."

"No one on my end knows." Gaara stated, before pulling out a scroll. "These are the details of what I remember our mission being."

"Anything change on your end?"

"Iwa is in on it this time. Last time, they weren't."

"This just got more complicated." Naruto stated, before turning to Konohamaru. "Head to Jiji. Tell him that I'm calling Code Yellow 92.

"What does that mean?"

"He'll know. If he doesn't, Stating "The Flash" will."

"It would appear as thought we've slightly underestimated the Snake." Gaara stated.

"Not quite." Naruto stated, after Konohamaru and his friends ran off. Sasuke and Sakura landed next to Naruto.

"Gaara." Sakura stated.

"Gaara. Shukaku." Sasuke stated, Sharingan blazing.

"You..."

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you." Sasuke stated. "Unless you give me clear reason to, I wont. Besides, Itachi's still alive, and I got my revenge already. Orochimaru is unaware of this."

"The only ones that are aware of this happens to be present, minus the Hokage."

"You're going to need some kind of Backup."

"Taken care of." Naruto replied.

"Already?"

"I planned for a change in the timeline. Not really my style, but I figured we'd need some extra manpower... or should I say... Supernatural power."

"Demons?"

"Only 2 of them are Demon Clans. Wolf and Kitsune."

"Any others?"

"Dragon, Seraph, and Death Angel. Think that's enough?" Naruto asked, earning a nod.

"I also have some good news on my front. Now that Shukaku is much more sane, I have a Summoning Contract with the Tanuki Clan. No one else knows, though."

"Good to know. Any other big changes?"

"Nothing right now."

"Kumo may help. Kiri... they might as well. If you see them, don't, under any circumstances, kill them. Mei would be furious."

"I believe _both_ of us would know not to piss _her_ off."

"No kidding. I'd sooner get hit with a Jyuuken to the balls by Hiashi than piss her off." Naruto stated, shivering at the image.

"I'd imagine." Gaara replied. "I'm pretty sure a death from my sand is a mercy compared to her _punishments_."

"Can you really call _those_ punishments? She melted that guy's balls off!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"When was this?" Sakura asked. Hinata just listened. _'Who is this Mei?'_

"I don't believe Hinata is aware of what we're talking about." Naruto blinked, before looking at her, noting her confused face.

"Sorry. Remember when I told you of the Godaime Mizukage, and the fact that she has Yoton?" She nodded. "Well, I had the... displeasure of seeing her use it on another man's balls. If she's pissed at me... Hiraishin wouldn't get me away fast enough." Hinata then nodded in understanding.

_'Not a girlfriend. Good.'_ She thought.

"You didn't think I'd go and cheat on you, did you?" She shook her head. "You lie~." She blushed.

"No... I didn't think that. I just... thought something else that would've gotten me angry if it were true."

"Still have some insecurities, I see." Gaara stated.

"A lot better than she was last time around. At least she's not fainting every time I get close."

"It took her years from now to be able to do so. Seriously, Pein is an epic bastard." Gaara stated, evenly.

"No kidding. At least he went out right."

"You told me that right after the summit." Gaara noted.

Naruto nodded. "Anyway, Uchiha?"

"Don't bother. No one truly knows what's going on. Besides..." He looked over into the distance. "if sound comes after me, there's nothing I'll do to go to them. If the Snake finds us, he'll regret targeting me."

-in the distance-

"Somethings wrong here." A Sound Genin that looked like a mummy stated. "I can't hear what they're saying. All Sound Waves are being blocked. It's like they're just standing there, but I know they're talking."

"How can you not?" A female next to him asked.

"I don't know."

-back with Naruto-

Naruto chuckled. "Those Sound Genin think they're all that. They don't seem to realize that they won't catch anything through _my_ Sound Barrier. It's more secure than the Hokage's Privacy seals."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "When did you come up with that?"

"It's part of my All-purpose Barrier. I can use bits and pieces, or the entire thing. Believe me, it comes in handy." Naruto stated, earning a nod from Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, but a raised eyebrow from Gaara. Naruto sighed. "A Shadow Clone used it and got a sneak attack on Madara once."

"That's... Damn." Gaara replied, clearly at a loss for words.

"Anyway, we've been redeveloping our skills, and learning new ones." Naruto stated.

"No one but my Team, Haku, and Hinata know just how far I am with the Sharingan. I have not needed to use the Eternal Mangekyo, so no one but those I've told know about it."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "You saved him?"

"Her, actually." Naruto retorted. "It could be a Time Warp thing, but I don't know. She said she was male, but really she's female. I've already made Contact with A and Mei, so you know. Mei happened to be in the area when I landed, and I used Zabuza as Air Mail with a little help from Sakura Express. They're both still alive, and pardoned."

"Good to know. No contact with Iwa on your end?" Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head. "Your father?" A nod. "Got it."

"Yonbi and Gobi are the only ones that have yet to be warned. They're from Iwa, though, so you can see why." Sasuke stated.

Gaara simply nodded. "I'll be sending updates through the Tanuki Clan." They all nodded. Naruto then turned towards where the Sound Ninja were... and flipped them the bird.

-with the Sound Ninja-

"That Blonde brat is gonna get himself killed." The mummy Genin mused.

The female huffed. "Why is it that you want to kill anyone that flips you off, Dosu?"

"Because it's fun, and they're annoying, Kin."

"Still... That Blonde rubs me the wrong way. Something tells me there's a lot more to him than... Actually, he's the most powerful of the group."

"That can't be right." The other male stated.

"Out of all of them... I'd say the Hyuuga is the one we have to worry about the least." Kin admitted.

"that can't be right."

The Third male narrowed his eyes. "Uchiha, Hyuuga, the blonde brat, pinky, and that idiot from Suna. I say Suna is the most dangerous."

"No. It's Blondie, Suna, Uchiha, Pinky, and then Hyuuga. Biggest threat first." Kin stated.

"You know she's right." A male said behind them, causing them to get into a battle stance. Naruto was right there. "She's got the threat levels correct among us."

"Oh yeah? Eat th..." Naruto was suddenly behind him, holding his arms towards his own face.

"You don't want to blow off your own head, do you?" He asked.

"Zaku, stop." Dosu stated. "How did you move without making a single sound?"

"You try outrunning ANBU as an Academy Student, in broad daylight, in a Bright Orange Jumpsuit. Then ask me that question." Naruto retorted.

The 3 Sound Genin looked startled. _'This guy is DANGEROUS!'_ was the collective thought. "See you in the Exams." 'Naruto' went poof, revealing he was a Shadow Clone. The Sound Genin turned back to where the others were and noticed they were long gone.

-the day of the First Exam-

Team 7 and Team 8 walked by the first room that was marked 301, noticing the Genjutsu. Sasuke didn't speak up about it. Team Gai noticed, and then backed away silently.

"Naruto-kun..." A boy in Green Spandex stated.

"Lee. I take it you wish to fight with one of us?"

"Yes. I wish to show you how my Flames of Youth have improved." Lee stated.

"Don't worry too much. You will be able to show them in the Exams." Naruto stated. "Besides, if you faced me now, you'd be forced to resort to forbidden moves, and Gai-sensei would stop it immediately. We don't want that, do we?"

"No, we do not." Lee replied. "Let us continue in the Exams. May the best Genin win."

"Don't get knocked out too soon." Naruto replied, as they shook hands. Naruto let go and left for the door immediately. Sasuke and Sakura left quickly as well. Hinata sighed. Teams 8 and 9 ran towards the room, only to find Team 7 entering the room, Gai and Kurenai in front of them.

Team 7, 8 and 9 were in the room, when Team 10 walked up. "Naruto? You're here too?" A lazy voice stated.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted. Naruto had her by the Ponytail, and kept her out of reach of Sasuke. "Let me go Naruto!"

"Not until you realize that He's already taken. The rumors have been spreading, after all. I know you've heard of them."

"No one believes them. Why would I bother with false rumors?"

Naruto sighed, and turned her around. "Because..."

"Wait..." Sasuke stated. They all looked at him. "Where did that rumor get started?"

"Some girl in your fanclub. She's one of the bigger ones. She said that you were making out with someone. No one would believe that. Not even my father."

Sasuke chuckled. This shocked everyone but Team 7 and Hinata. "Well then, in two weeks exact, I'd suggest you make sure that Sound Barriers are around your rooms, Naruto. Sakura. Hinata."

"You mean..." Naruto eyes widened.

"That's when it'll happen." Naruto got his old pranking smirk. "I'll make sure it's ready, and record it myself." Sasuke nodded with a devious smirk on his face.

"Noted."

"Wait. I have a better idea." Sakura stated.

"You guys going to keep talking so loud?" A male with silver hair and glasses walked up to them.

Team 7 shared one thought. _'Kabuto Yakushi.'_

"You must be the rookies, walking in here like you know everything. Trust me, you don't."

"And what do you know?" Naruto questioned, annoyed. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura who noticed. _'Don't let on that you know what he truly is.'_ They both nodded slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. It's not my first time here, so you know."

"Oh? And how many times have you taken the Exam?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's my... Seventh. But I did managed to get plenty of information on them." He pulled out a deck of cards. "With these, I can show you what I've gathered."

Naruto looked out at the crowd, and noticed one team in particular. A team from Kumogakure. A Team from Kirigakure next to them. _'Kiri and Kumo next to each other? What the hell?'_ Naruto thought. He then noticed one of the Kiri Ninja. _'Wait could that be...'_ "Kabuto, do you have individual profiles?"

"Of course I do, though some are not really accurate." Kabuto admitted. "Hayase Kaname. He's from Kirigakure."

"You know his name? You take the fun out of it." Kabuto pulled a card off with a smile. "Hayase Kaname. He seems more Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu oriented. His team... they look like weirdos, to be honest. However, it's those kinds of people you have to watch out for. Thing is... This one has taken on an A-rank, and escaped with his life. That's impressive for a Genin. His Kenjutsu is well above Jounin level, and His Ninjutsu is about Chuunin level, but his Genjutsu is unknown, and so is his Taijutsu. That's all I've got."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Shikamaru stated.

"Why do you want to know about me?"

Shikamaru looked at him with a half suspicious look. "Call it curiosity."

Kabuto did so. "Okay, Naruto Uzumaki. Teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. 32 D-ranks, 3 C-ranks, one B-rank... and 4 A-ranks?" He looked at Naruto. "Nice record."

"What details do you have on the A-ranks?" Ino asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Kabuto admitted. "All I have is that 3 of those A-ranks started out as C-ranks, and got upgraded. The last one... I have nothing on. I'm not even sure what it was for, but it was a solo mission. That's all I know."

"Mizuki..." Naruto mused. "That's the fourth one. It was actually how I graduated. Hey, I showed off that I could get past ANBU for an entire night after taking a Sealed Scroll. When it comes to stealth, few can match me."

"Yeah right!" Kiba shouted. "ANBU are the best in the village! There's no way a Dobe like you could do that!"

"Let's see you try painting the entire Hokage Monument, in a Bright Orange Jumpsuit, and not being spotted until _after_ I was leaving the area, laughing somewhat like a maniac, and then getting away from all of your pursuers, without ANY Clan training."

"He's right." Kabuto stated. "That was his last Prank in the academy. Quite a good one, I'll admit. Not easy to do. He had 5 ANBU, 10 Jounin, and 1 Chuunin after him. What I don't get is: The Chuunin is the one that caught you in the end, but the Jounin and ANBU couldn't."

"If you ask me, he's got some kind of tracker on me, though I could never find it. It could be he's been able to track my Chakra, even when I was keeping most of it hidden. He's the only one to _ever_ catch me after one of my pranks."

"I'm still confused." Kabuto stated. "Then again, they're only ranks, not their actual skill level."

Naruto shrugged. "Considering the fact he left ANBU to teach the Academy of his own choice, can there really be such surprise?" Kabuto shook his head, while everyone else, even Sakura and Sasuke, were confused.

"Naruto, what do you mean by that? Iruka-sensei wasn't really in ANBU, was he?"

Naruto sighed. "Iruka-sensei and I are like brothers. He's told me a few things he probably shouldn't have, but he told me that he doesn't regret doing so once. If you were close enough to him, you'd know that, like me, he has no specialty. He's a Generalist Ninja. As such, he left the ANBU and started Teaching. At least, that's the reason he said he started teaching. I have no reason to doubt him."

The Rookie Genin nodded at that. They knew of Naruto's relationship with Iruka.

There was an explosion on the other side of the room.

(A/N: I'm not even going to go into the First Exam. Events happen the same exact way they do in Canon, even when Naruto doesn't answer any questions. Hinata mentally questions it, but she knows he has a reason.)

Ibiki called at the 45 Minute Mark, and explained the rules. "Now, who wants out?" People were quitting left and right. Naruto then noticed a Kumo Ninja, one of the only teams there, was about to forfeit. He raised his hand into the air, shook it a bit, and then slammed it down on the desk in front of him. "Never Underestimate me! I don't quit, and won't run! Even if all you other fuckers are going to Prevent me from being Chuunin, I'm STILL gonna be Hokage some day!"

Ibiki looked directly at him. "Are you sure? Remember, once you make a choice, you can never take it back."

"Good. Because I _never_ go back on my word. THAT is my Nindo! So can you can take your Killing Intent and threats and shove them up your ass!" He shouted, this instantly dispelled any and all fear in the room.

Ibiki looked around the room. _'That kid is too courageous. Then again, I'm talking about a kid that would rather hang out with true demons than his own kind. I can't say I'm not surprised, but Anko will be pissed.'_ He was about to speak up when something came through the window.

A banner appeared and Anko was in front of it.

"Anko, earlier than usual." Ibiki stated.

"What the hell? 28 teams?" Anko shouted.

"I hadn't even told them they passed yet." Anko was surprised when she heard this.

"Damn. I really am early."

Naruto chuckled, earning their attention. "Am I to assume the next portion is at TG 44?"

Anko looked at him. "How did you know, gaki?"

"You're presence for one." Naruto pointed out. "The next clue is the banner. You're the Second Proctor. The final piece is that's your Home away from home, and it's nickname drives anyone that doesn't need to be there away from it period."

Anko looked at him. "Well, Gaki. How did you know that you passed already?"

"Try your conversation. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear it, especially from this distance. I did. I can tell that the First 9 questions were for Gathering information. Sadly, I lack espionage skills when it has nothing to do with talking and listening. So I took a gamble with the Tenth Question. As long as we have 1 point, we pass. Which brings up another point. You only really need to answer 1 question correctly to pass. That's when it hit me. The Tenth question holds a greater value than the rest."

"What do you know?" An Ame Nin shouted.

"More than you, apparently." Ibiki stated. "He is right on all points, but he is missing a few."

"Like how the first 9 had rules that would encourage cheating? That was the espionage skills. They are not useless as some would think. That's the difference between a _real_ shinobi and a fake shinobi or civilian. A real Shinobi can look at one thing and tell everyone about it. I had this all figured out within the first 5 minutes, so I waited. Good work on the Tenth Question though. You were scaring the shit out of anyone here that hadn't gone through worse. That Team from Suna for example." Naruto pointed at Gaara.

"I recently got word of an Unstable Jinchuuriki there. All Suna Nin have to fear for their lives because they could die at the hands of one man. May not know who they are, but I know one thing for sure. They are bound to be a crazy killer. If you can stand up to that, you can stand up to your Killing Intent."

All Suna nin glared at him, which he shrugged off. "Those of you glaring should know that I've felt worse, I've been hit with worse, and I've dished out even worse than that." He said getting up. "Mitarashi-san, I will be seeing you on the South Side."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and left.

"Alright. 1 hour. Training Ground 44. Follow me!" She jumped out the window.

The rest of the Genin in the room thought one thing. _'Are all Konoha Jounin this crazy?'_

00000x00000

Chapter End!

Hate to admit it, but things have been going shitty on my end. I haven't found a lot of time for typing. I still blame my FF7/Naruto Crossover for part of it, but the rest is real life interfering. I hate graduations. They always set people back.

Also, another Note that should be made: I'm currently thinking about discontinuing My Story: Son Naruto. I can't think of anything to progress it at this point, and believe me, I've tried. I'm still thinking on things to put in it, but nothing has come to mind.

On the plus side: I joined a Tournament, and have been kicking ass. Semi-finals begin tomorrow, along with the final round. I'm top 4. ;) I will say this right here and now:

Lightsworns are a bitch to face off with. =D

Later!


End file.
